Path of Redemption part 4
by Lazaruss
Summary: Complete. Done. Finished. My crowning achievement. The best story i've ever written, and one of the better ones here, if you'll forgive me saying so. My pride and joy, and a testament of my creativity. Plz, overcome its length and read it. THANKS
1. Chapter 1

Lazaruss : _IMPORTANT : Ok. I did get another idea for a sequel. So sue me. If you haven't red it thus far, I recommend you pay attention in the first chapter. Those who have may think it doesn't add up whit what I wrote thus far, but I promise it will all come together in the end. And on the beginning of each chapter you'll find a few verses from a grim poem I made up especially for this. It's called " **Nightmares have come to life** ". Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_**From the thickest dark we arose once more,**_

_**there where heavens, the earth has blamed. **_

_**What once we planted, from roots they tore. **_

_**and what we healed, ill worms have claimed. **_

_**Poison springs out of cracks in the land.**_

_**Our hearts broke with grief's knife. **_

_**Cry along usurper as your knees bend,**_

_**for your nightmares have come to life…

* * *

**_

Thick veil of black silk was showered with sparkling stars of beautiful colors. Tiny dots were twinkling in red and green at once looking as if trying to escape. Black returned conquering, but only for a moment. Dots of red and green bloomed, taking shapes and growing again. Stinging eyes felt like needle cushiness as they tried to size a fragment of a memory. Black returned once more and went just as quickly. Fresh air unsealed dry lips and a strange sound resonated the void. Dots shivered. Weakness and bitterness made them selves known, as the veil of stars welcomed his hand. It cracked like glass and the light hurled trough, poring its flames inside. A long time passed before the darkness withdrawn once more, and the white rods of light diminished their glow. Strength crept back in small amount and the glass cracked again and again.

He had to get to the hilt. The shattering sound filled his ears like a blast. It was so loud it felt like the earth was tearing it self apart. Between his knees the sword lay, bent like a metal serpent… His talons swiftly probed trough the surroundings. Not an inch of dark was left untouched. Not a spark of strength was spared in the search. The light resumed cracking trough and its passing begun to consume the dark stabbing trough him like white hot pokers. But he didn't care. Precious hilt had to be grasped. Scull hilt. The dark exploded.

* * *

" … and the humans… Huh ? … My… my god ! He has awaken !" 

" He ?"

" Every punch of his icy hearth beets in my ears like a drum ! Our sire… "

" … rises… he will brake our words and devour us all !"

" With a whisper of a sword… they will be louder than our shouts… "

" Good. This place was becoming too dull. "

* * *

" …blood… "; the word was uttered trough glue filled mouth, amidst the scraps of broken bark of a former shell. The light was too bright. The air was too hot. He was too week. His jaw came open and instantly red haze stained his sight. More and more it filled him with bliss and pain and weakness drew back before it. More. The hunger cried. The thirst commanded. Every drop must come to him. He mustn't let go of the hilt. Yes. More haze. More blood. Let the thirst be sated. Let it subside… 

The blur cleared. His vision sharpened. Even the darkness of the cave shined too strong. The cave… It was filled with specters and ghosts that guarded and protected. Stalactites and stalagmites grew vertically from the floor and hung from the ceiling obscuring the beyond. In the distance was a silent dripping of water on the cold stone, but it was more like beating a giant drum. Three breaths later, and he was rising on his arms and knees. Three more and he stood up. It was almost impossible to stand on that spinning floor. His thoughts tried to remember how to stand.

" … Kain… I am Kain… "; he whispered

Memories came to him, slow and unwilling and his stand stilled beneath his feet. A sleep. He was asleep, but what was important ? What was it that he had to realize ? Not asleep. Change. Long change. The sword blazed in his hand. He lifted it closer to his face and blinked before it. It was burning him too strong. His huge ears, like those of a bat, sliced along their length were aching him with the noise.

" …Raziel… "

" _See !"_

He felt strong again. Strong enough to walk. He stepped forward and the arms got stuck on cave decor. Arms rooted beneath those short broad spikes on his shoulders. He closed them on his chest and tried again but again he got stuck. Not those arms. The other arms. He crouched, bended those behind his back and finally stepped forth. The first touch the stone was colder than ice but he pressed on. Glowing ghosts mowed back before his lumbering. And than he remembered :

" … Arms… four arms…? "

He smiled to him self bitterly. Such a lovely transformation. A perfect gift for a monster. Sick giggle cleared his throat. He tried to touch them with his regular arms. They were huge and strangely folded, sloping behind his back. He had a thought of shaking hands with him self and that made him coughed with mad laughter. But than he realized that these new arms were in fact reformed exercises that occupied his back before. Those small wing-like things that once grew beneath his shoulders, about a foot broad and three feet long. Now they were huge… and sharp. They twitched. He allowed him self to extend them pass his hips and at once a cry of rage broke trough the cave.

" Noooooooo !"

* * *

" Can you fin him ?" 

" His mind gains hold too quickly… It warps away from our senses as his consciousness grows. "

" It would be most preferable to locate him. "

" We're trying mistress… We're trying… I can't take hold of it… He's not letting me… "

" We're doing our best, but still by the time you get to him, he'll be at full strength and that you can't endure. "

" That we'll endure for these six days. At the dawn of the seventh day he'll be no more. "

* * *

The walls resonated in an echo. He fell on his knees once again and in such short time. This was the last thing he wanted. To grow wings. That gift he stole from Raziel and for that gift he was unworthy. It was an insult of faith to bestow this onto him, and now he'll never have a moment of peaceful conscience. Wings hunted him and mocked behind him, a foul reminder that will newer grow silent. Like he didn't have enough of those. The rage subsided. He extended them. The triangle shaped leather was stretched on long bones that grew from his back. Bones were fat at the root and sharp like hooks at the end and an occasional thorn of white bone would brake to the surface near their beginnings. Wrists near his back were infested with those thorns that were still retaining some hardened fragments of his sleeping shell. Bat's wings, on bones with thorns and hooks. He sighed and razed the reaver, bringing it to his back. 

" Choke on them. "; Kain muttered as he was about to slice them off.

Something stayed his hand. Something else and urgent desired his attention. He barely hat time to stop him self before he realized it. Things were wrong. The reaver was lowered and he managed to pace to the cave entrance where once long ago he carved his warnings of trespass. And there he beheld the horror. The land was dead. Life was overthrown. From the mountain's peek he gazed at the waist below trough layers of thick green fog. The earth was deployed of plants and beasts, cracked and bare like a rocky dessert. Not even demons and abominations were roaming the dry country. Bare and gray trees occasionally tore the emptiness, fragile like they would splinter at a merest touch. The waist seemed to have no end. Instinctively he gazed at the pillars, though he already expected what he'll find. They were tall. Tall and black like coal. For a long time he explored this damned land with his mighty senses and than he spoke to him self :

" Typical. "

What ever caused this, has long since won and now it was up to him and Raziel to set things right. So many times… Was there no peace, no end to battles ? He gazed at the waist again. Was this peace of poisoned land really worth of all the fuss ? Was it so valuable ? A priceless garden of illness and venom. Was it all that important ?

" Yes. "

He gazed back at his wings. They were waiting to be tried out. With a mighty leap he stretched them and cast him and Raziel back into the war and upon his departure the cave dwellers returned to the underworld. Their duty was fulfilled.

* * *

For a long time the waist was passing beneath him as he flew. Most of the water was green with mold or brown with mud, but there was still scarce life there. On few places there would be tundra or even bare woods, but what creatures remained seemed to be ill or starving. Famine was the only thing that was prevalent, aside from gray and brown rocks sorted in many various shapes like markers along the way. There was so many different forms he wondered whether it was a natural thing. 

He discovered that he couldn't shift into a bat form any more. In the end it didn't meter now, but it kind of missed him to disperse in a horde of small beasts. He got used to it, and it was always a most terrifying experience for mortals to get in the way. The thought didn't occupy his mind. Instead he remembered his children and was on his way to uncover their faith.

He remembered their faces. Adella, Tarian and Jasmine. His three offspring and their vampire houses, the Sumnaly, the Tergetti and the Zatarra. Memories kept poring into his mind. He remembered Adella with her tendency to hold on to anything that was still human within her. Why did he ever allowed her to pursue such a cause ? An offspring was supposed to be more… loyal. Yes of course ; somehow she broke out of his hold after sadistically murdering and feasting on her former lover. After that he simply had no desire to bind her will again since she was reminding him too much of him self when he was her age. Memories of his youth were too scares, as well as they should after more than… what ever time has passed by now, and observing Adella was quite refreshing. He couldn't even remember what that white knight looked like. At least he thought it was a knight.

His thoughts drifted back on Adella. She was so young and foolish when he left her. When he left them all. Tarian… what was important about him… The proud and over competent Tergetti lord… the Fire-lord… He fell in love with Adella, and stranger still he remembered that his last act before the cocoon was to marry them in a ceremony that would allow them to experience love of the flesh the way mortals do. And of course, Jasmine, his third child and second daughter, the youngest of the tree. She and Tarian might have bean siblings in their mortality, considering how close they were even as humans. They were so bonded by their friendship that he passed the dark gift on her too instead of just Tarian. Memories of their turning nestled in his mind. He stalked restlessly until he found Tarian in the slums trying to escape the series of bad events that ruined his life. Jasmine followed soon after looking for him to try and help him. Sole for Adella's sake, he left them both with their own will, instead of making them fanatically loyal. It was rather an amusing thing to watch them stumble on their own like rats in the maze called Nosgoth, with an occasional hint from him, but after a while he got fond of all three, though he'd never say it out loud. If there was anything any more that gave him satisfaction it was to observe them in their folly and youth.

The incident with Vorador popped into his head next. The old green bat surfaced right about the time for his hibernation, which gave Kain difficulty as he was suppressing the cocoon and dealing with Vorador at the same time. But in the end it all turned out right. Even the humans agreed to a peace with the three vampire houses, an alliance which was named " The Leiman Treaty ". Yes… the treaty. A copy of it was still on his person, safely tucked away. He remembered humans being technologically advanced. For a while in the past he was buried under a mountain, and in the mean time the humans advanced. Finally after more than eight centuries, young captain Adella unburied him having no clue that he was about to become her dark-father. In the time the humans have built sky ships that could go further and faster than even he could in his bat form, perhaps even now. They had huge ships that were able to break the bonds of air completely, venture into other worlds, and had weapons that could fire bolts of searing light. The NUC ; Nosgoth Union Coalition, that's what their defending army was called and Adella was the captain of one of their huge sky ships. The peace he made with them fifteen years afterwards might have bean the best thing he'd ever done.

But now it was all just a ferry tale. When he went to sleep, the land was healed. Its wounds turned to scars and the scars begun to fade. It was all going so well, even the pillars begun to grow and to mend. Now it was even a worse waist then what his Empire made. And his children were no where in sight. From what he sensed, they were mostly dead. His senses still didn't take hold but he felt a presence of another race in control. No. Not the Hylden. Something else… But still, vampires were all but extinct. The young thrall of his three offspring. The knowledge grieved him for a moment and than nothing again. All corpses look alike after a while, and there's no point in crying about it. Tears won't bring them back and besides he wasted all of his tears a very long time ago. The only thing he could and would do now was to seek vengeance, but first he was heading to find what remains of his former world. The only one he could clearly make out was Tarian. He was somewhere in the mountains of Vaserbunde. Adella and Jasmine were alive as well but they were somehow able to hide from his senses and didn't come out. What it meant he didn't bother to guess, when Tarian was about to answer his every question.

But as he was flapping his wings to the city of Vaserbunde, a giant pacing shadow emerged trough the green mist. Kain stopped in mid air and took up the reaver. Raziel's soul glittered on the blade and they stood and awaited this slow lumbering giant. At a first glance it seemed like an enormous armored man with a severe face and a large crystal on his forehead, but on a closer look it was a machine. A mechanical construction of a warrior colored in red and blue. There was one hearth beating within most strangely. Kain had never heard such a sound. Who ever was piloting this mechanical warrior was not any creature he'd ever faced. The machine stopped before him and for a moment they just observed each other. Kain smelled the pilot trough layers of metal. It smelled like a vampire, but not like a normal vampire. Something about it was alien and foreign but the strand of a dark gift was clearly noticeable.

The next moment this huge iron man razed his fist to strike him down from the sky without even mentioning the words 'surrender in the name of…', but though his effort was mighty, it was ridiculously slow and Kain barely had to bother to dodge it. The warrior tried again, but this time his fist got sliced away and fell to the ground making a sound of a large gong. Te warrior looked at his missing arm with wires and pistons sparkling with electricity and oil, and the next moment, Kain broke trough his chest and drilled his way trough to the other side, emerging out of his back. Before he made a full circle around the warrior it collapsed on the ground with a horrifying rumble.

Kain leaned on a smocking dying shell and shook the oil off the reaver before placing it on his back again. What nonsense of a soldier this was. It was almost unworthy to fight with. But victory was victory and now was the time to feast. He was still hungry from his hibernation, and blood of the enemy was his favored dish. The pilot-creature was still alive, somewhere inside the head of this machine. With a strong grab he ripped the metal face off and threw it away, but than he had to pause in disgust. Inside was a pitiful sight indeed. The creature seemed pathetic and ill, and it appeared that the huge robot was actually his life support system. It seemed more like a gray and brown mush of lard with eyes, than like a living being. Diploid of any hair and naked it hissed while trying to resume with breathing trough the air tubes. Wires and conduits were perplexing and coiling around and trough it like a web. Kain could barely make out his arms and legs, swollen like balloons and wrinkled, but he could definitely make out his blood. The creature still had it within his vanes and despite his ill look, it was a blood of a powerful odour. It couldn't even speak, but Kain could easily hear his thoughts :

" You will not win. We shall not loose. Mistress Jordana will crush… "

Kain really didn't want to listen to something like that. A second later and the revolting creature went silent as its blood was being sucked into Kain's mouth. The taste was priceless. A vintage of a most pleasing flavor. The creature clearly had the curse of the dark gift upon it, but it was originally something else, something that had many ancient memories and a long history behind him. Like this pure being was a gathering of at least five generations of his ancestors. The blood within his vanes preserved his father's memories and his father before him and so on. It gave a special spice in the mixture of tastes, along with the dark gift and the touch of vampiric power. It might have bean quite beautiful being once, but the curse of blood thirst warped it into this pitiful excuse for a life, and it was even dependent of the robot's machines to sustain that life.

" A canned meal. "; Kain spoke amused

A silent cry echoed around him, carried in the dry wind that rose sand and dust. A baby was crying somewhere near by. A human baby, no doubt.

" And a dissert ?"; he smiled deliciously. Blood of a child was not much but it was most pure and unspoiled by taints of life.

But suddenly he realized that he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It was like an echo on a dozen stones ringing silently in his ears somewhere within that green fog. A moment later it was gone. It was strange that he couldn't locate this child even with his vampire senses, but he quickly dropped the subject. He'll have to feed on something else later. Now he was going to find his son. He stretched his wings and rose back into the sky.

A hidden cave was nestled high in the cliffs above the Vaserbunde mountains. Nupraptor's Keep finally lay in utter ruin, as well as the city beneath it. It must have bean a grand battle, for it was all completely leveled down. The incident occurred long ago, about a century by Kain's guess, but it was only a passing thought. Further above the mountain slopes where scarcely but birds could reach lay the one he was looking fore.

* * *

Gray walls of its interior turned brown by a small fire in the center of the floor oft one larger room deeper within the tunnels. A single creature in a torn black coat was crouching near it, its shadow dancing on the wall behind following shivering flames. A torn chain shackled to his white skin wrist dragged on the stone floor and the sleeve on that arm was completely torn away. He was staring at the flames panting in quakes, and occasionally a tear drop would slide down his white cheek leaving a burned mark. His black hair had grown greasy and ill and many dark wrinkles ridged every bit of his skin. 

Footsteps broke his silent moan and he stood up in a flash of horror. A giant shade approached trough the rock and he could only stare at it with his frightened eyes. Kain's red talons grabbed for two stalactites that bared his way, and in an instant they snapped braking like twigs. He emerging into his sight

" Good morning. "; Kain looked him sideways :" You look as if you've seen a ghost. "

The vampire before him backed away and shut his eyes :

" Stay back !"; he shouted :" If you come closer, I'll kill my self !"

" What a stupid treat. "; Kain said to him self and started approaching :" You must have sensed our arrival, Tarian. You first of all. "

A dash of fire embraced Tarian's fists. The chain that was hanging from his bare right arm got red with the heat :

" You want me to believe that ! I won't ! You aren't Kain !"

Kain glared at him annoyed :

" Than who ?"

Tarian laughed in his cry as his fists grew glowing white like melting iron :

" … Adella… Curse you, cursed Adella… "

Kain grew angry. The next moment he hurled him at the stone wall making a large crack on it. Tarian's flames went out but he wasn't hurt. It wasn't Kain's intention to hurt him. Before he could get up, Kain grabbed his throat and razed him in front of him self. He didn't know what Tarian was rambling about, but he was going to shake the answers out of him if he had to :

" Look at my wings, Tarian ! Would Adella include that in her illusion ?"

Tarian peeked :

" Not Tarian… Tarian was torn apart… I am Sian, the lord of flies… "

He laughed with pain and grief even though Kain's squeeze chocked his laughter.

" You disgraceful fool !"; Kain uttered :" The world has almost sunk into a pit of oblivion and you sit here alone, feeling sorry for your self !"

" You are right… "; Tarian whispered :"… you should sit with me and we'll do it together… "; he laughed again but this time the laughter was cut off as Kain tightened his squeeze.

As he opened his eyes he was in the air. Kain was carrying him by the hand as he was flying trough the greenish air. Huge brown wings, stretched on white thorny bones, bounced the air pass them as he flapped graciously. The earth couldn't be seen trough the green mist but he knew they were high. The soul reaver blazed on Kain's back between his flapping wings and when Tarian looked up its light made Kain seem like he had a halo.

" What are you doing ?"; he shouted and lunched his burning fist at him :" Leave me alone !"

Kain simply grabbed his blazing hand and held him closer to his face :

" Gladly. "

And the next moment he was out of his grasp. Kain was gone and Tarian was just falling down. For a long time he hesitated, but as the earth drew near he extended his arms and started to glide down the rest of the way. Suddenly four long shades surrounded him and mighty steps echoed the silent land. Giant mechanical warriors stepped forth around him each in read and blue metal and a huge crystal on a forehead. Tarian laughed like insane and fell to his knees before them, not bowing but faltering. As soon as he hit the earth, the first giant robot got his head sliced off. The other three tried to fight, but a black shade with a beak of blazing steel butchered them mercilessly. Tarian had to cover his ears before they all fell in an exploding rumble. The next moment passed slow, and once the dust settled Kain presented four corpses of the abomination pilots dragged on the ground before him.

" Taste the truth. "; Kain said strongly

Tarian was starving probably for a long time now. In an instant he forgot about anything that is or was. The blood was the only thing that whispered now. Ignoring the repugnant form of the creatures, he thirstily drained them dry, all four and than screamed so loud that the wind begun to rise again. Blood haze could not be faked. It was the one sensation a vampire could always recognize. Tarian's scream faded and he glanced back at Kain in a sick manner :

" It… is you. "

Kain didn't answer. His wings closed behind him. He was just staring at him patiently, expecting answers.

" You… "; Tarian started :" You… you… You twisted bastard ! Why ? Why me ?"; he tried to hit him, but Kain jumped backwards on the chest of the broken giant robot. Tarian fell to his knees :" Why of all the drunks in all the slums did you have to give me your curse !"

Kain razed his sight towards the east and begun his recollecting. A smile of satisfaction briefly passed over his lips :

" You were intriguing. "

Tarian fell to his knees :

" Why couldn't you just leave me to die… "; he sobbed :" … instead of _THIS_ !"

As he razed his sight, Kain was before him again :

" We saw strength in you. "; he said seriously :" Great will was withering with failures. What was given to you that night was not a dark gift but a second chance, a path that led you to become the strongest of the three. "

" And look where it brought me eventually !"; he glared at him with his lips withdrawn :" I'm less of a being that I was back then. A fine recipient I proved to be and a real responsible one too. Gaze on my triumph, _father_ and be proud ! I doubt that even you ever caused such disaster !"

" Where did the blame really fall, Tarian ?"; Kain asked lightly

" Don't call me Tarian !"; his son yelled :" Tarian died along with her ! I am Sian !"

Kain's impatience gave birth to a most disapproving roar that silenced everything else. Tarian was grabbed in a field of his telekinesis and he pressed him hard on the metal shoulder of a giant warrior :

" By what right do you dare to rename your self ?"; Kain shouted

" By… the words that still bind me… 'two parts of a single whole and one can not dwell without the other'… "

Kain loosened his grip. These were the words of the ritual that married Tarian and Adella. _One couldn't dwell without the other_. But Adella was still alive. He was sensing her and Jasmine hidden somewhere. Impatience was nagging in the back of Kain's mind, but he pushed it away. He released the strands of his magic and newly named Suan continued :

" Tarian perished along with Adella, my father. Sian is all you have left. "

" It will do. "

" Will it ?"; he smirked :" Will it really, or are you just too disgusted to say it ? I have no more use and no purpose. Kill me, father and wash my failure with my blood. "

Kain approached slowly with a line of sympathy stretching trough some corner of his undead heart. For a while he hesitated and than he whispered :

" It would be so easy, wouldn't it ?"; he asked :" To simply die and leave it all behind. "

" That's the best use you'll have from me… "; he smiled drunk with grief and his knees faltered.

" Selfish child. "; Kain grudged :" You think your pain is grater ?"; he approached with his cold eyes cutting trough everything :" You thinks your burdens are heavier ? How many times do you think Raziel came close to stab trough Kain's chest ? How many times do you think we prayed for an end ?"; he grabbed his shoulders and razed him at his feet :" You think your scars run deeper than ours ?"

" You… are… "

" Insane !"; Kain yelled and made a few steps backwards like he wanted to display it :" More than you can ever hope to become ! And now, here we are, two insane vampires and a sword of hope ! What will we do ?"; he turned and looked back at him over his shoulder and his folded wing :" What would you do with hope ?"

Sian remained confused for a while. He dropped his eyes on the dead ground. Not even worms coiled within it any more. All was dead. He giggled sourly. It soon grew into a laughter :

" Well, I already have nothing left to loose. Make your effort if you will, and I may as well die along the way. "

* * *

There was no need to fly the rest of the way, and there was much need to speak so the father and the son continued on foot sloping towards the allegedly abandoned caves of Stahlberg. Their path led them to an old stone shaft, drilled long like a deep canyon for the purposes of construction material. It was a quarry. Silence dominated the hollow howl, stirred by nothing but a few pebbles that would roll down before their passing. The slope was steep and rocky, virtually inaccessible but not for a vampire. Canyon's sides were completely showered with bare gravel and chunks of stone. It was so unstable it could start a land slide if one wasn't careful. As they descended in this gorge, Sian, as he was calling him self now, was telling his sire about the horrible faith that now lingered upon Nosgoth : 

" For a time everything was well. "; Sian told him :" We had a lasting peace with the humans, we both progressed, evolved,… Our number grew slowly, but we didn't ask for more. We had everything we wanted and the humans did too. "; he grudged bitterly :" Than they came. Kreedans they are named and they exist only for conquer. Their technology was somewhat more advanced… their magic was strong and cruel as their hearts. There were too many humans and too few vampires… only two hundred. But we bounced them back. We thought it was over… but their defeat only strengthened their intent to invade us. It seams that their leader, a powerful witch Jordana, personally took over their next attack. We were caught unprepared, unprepared for what she had unleashed upon us. It was a creature, most of all… The beast Chron. He and their soldiers swept over us. "

" The oldest trick in the book. "; Kain muttered :" What you defeated was a testing force. Their real attack came after they evaluated you. "

" We fought as well as we could, "; Sian continued :" but there was no point. The human leaders sounded a general retreat and it all fell apart. After that we tried to cope, to organize, but the Kreedans were gaining foot too fast. They struck the humans first and cut them off, and we had to flee east, but they were catching up… Adella, Jasmine and I agreed to give our lives and buy time for our children to escape. We did so. The ground was floating with Kreeden blood before we were beaten, but still they captured us… I remember dungeons and torture and silence. I was alone with no whisper or answer. They somehow bind our dark gifts and held us in torments until we would brake…until we would serve… I think Adella somehow fooled them. I can only guess that she convinced them in her loyalty. She came to my cell and set me free. I was weak and ill, starved and hurt, but still seeing her alive gave me strength. She gave me the instructions how to escape alone while she frees Jasmine…"; he started shacking :" I… I tried to convince her that she'll need my help, but she said I was too week. She… she… I let her go. By the time I made my way out… They caught them again, and I could only flee. "

" It was the right thing to do. "; Kain gazed at him

" Than why… why does it hunts me… every single moment since !"

Sian roared and unleashed a bright wall of heat that went into the mountain side. The next moment they both had to jump and fly up not to get washed away with a landslide that went away. A rumbling river of smoking rock passed in an instant and it was safe again to stand. They landed down and continued sloping silently. Kain made no comment on Sian's outburst. He just led him on slowly down without a word. Sian swallowed and resumed his tale :

" They took them both… and tortured them sadistically… they tortured them until they swore to loyalty… Then they tortured them again until they were sure it was truth… until they went insane… Finally they placed what was left of them to some kind of a machine of spinning mirrors, and what came out… Adella and Jasmine killed what was left of the houses and they killed them with a smile. I tried to save them… I tried… but I couldn't go against them. I just couldn't fight them… "

" We can. "; Kain replied with malignant tone

Sian stopped :

" Killing them now would be a blessing for all. But when you speak of it, you speak as if you don't care. Tell me, _father_, will their deaths mean anything to you ? Will mine ?"

Kain turned to him with an empty face :

" We shall love you while you are alive. "

" And afterwards ?"

Kain looked away for a moment somewhere towards the eastern edge of the quarry :

" We have witnessed mountains rise and fall, and those both good and evil fight and die. Many of them we have forgotten and many will yet be forgotten. In the end, it comes down to a simple truth ; none of us meters. Not you or Kain or Raziel. Not any one. The only thing that meters is Nosgoth. "

" Nosgoth is made of those that give their life for it "; Sian said :" as well as of wind, earth, fire and water ! You can't save this world without caring for its people too !"

" Not for those who are dead. "; Kain said stubbornly

" And what are we, if not dead !"; Sian protested :" What are Adella and Jasmine, if not lost ?"

" You… can not see the forest from the trees. "; Kain spoke annoyed

" And you can not see trees from the forest. You don't care of anyone's faith, save your precious Raziel !"

In an instant Kain blast him away with his telekinetic bolt and slammed him to the ground :

" If you were any other creature…"; Kain growled trough his teeth :" … we would obliterate you. "; Sian picked him self up and Kain at once seemed to be confused somehow. Finally he sighed, actually ashamed :" Forgive us… forgive me. Temper is not my defining attribute. "; Sian cleared the sand off his torn filthy coat, and Kain approached him, asking:" Have you seen war ?"

" I have !"

" And how did you deal with what you saw ?"

" I mourned !... At least I had the heart to honor the fallen !"

Kain stepped closer to him and placed his palm on his own chest :

" This heart envies you for that. "; Sian was grudging but he razed his sight to him :" When you die, my son, we'll burry you along with your murderers, pass the dark gift on, and love those after you as much as we love you. "

" Than… you can expect the same from me. "; Sian gave him a cold stare

" We pray for nothing else. "; Kain smiled at him warmly :" A moment is short, Sian. In a blink of an eye the whole world can change. Cry for the inevitable while you can, while you have the heart… and be proud of it as much as we are proud of you. "

Sian sighed still sulking but he knew all too well that Kain's fuse was short. Besides this world was enough to make anyone stemming with rage. The way he managed to keep his cool thus far was impressive, even if it was connected to Kain's heartlessness. In the end it might have bean Sian's own anger and bitterness that made him attack his sire's judgment, or maybe he was trying to change him, or prove that he him self was old now. Old enough to lecture him.

" You can't teach old dog new tricks. "; Sian said with a smile

Kain just frown a little holding his smile back.

* * *

_Lazaruss : Ok. This was the basics for all of you. In the next chapter things will get more interesting. The idea for this actually came from Ayla Curtis and her Beyond the Edge. Give her a round of applause, come on ! Yeah ! Put those hands together ! That was Ayla Curtis, ladies and gentlemen !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lazaruss : I got to warn you ; by the end of this chapter things will get a little gooey... But first a few verses :

* * *

_

_**They took our world and made it their own**_

_**All bravery is broken and our allies are outcasts.**_

_**The beginning we'll strike, the core of the bone**_

_**where a noble rose and where a beast nests.**_

_**Revenge is a throne which we'll build of their bones**_

_**and a song of despair will be their heart's wife.**_

_**With ice and truth we'll unleash their moans**_

_**for their nightmares have come to life…

* * *

**_

After the slope they both went on trough the canyon until at last they came to a couple of humans that were trying to act like guards hidden behind some boulders of stone. It was almost at the base of the opposite slope. A small back shaft had a large chunk of rock on each side, and a human hiding behind each of those, that is, trying to hide. Their performance was not very impressive, but still Kain spoke to them :

" Humans ! We want to… "; a pulse shoot passed by his head. Kain took a moment to notice it and continued :" …speak with you. "

" It's all right !"; Sian yelled :" It's me, Sian ! We must speak with Commander Seilla !"

" How do we know it's really you ?"; the one on the left shouted.

The next moment they were both on the ground in front of Kain and Sian

" The fact that you are still alive. "; Kain said with a smile that death it self would be proud of.

Sian placed his palm on Kain's shoulder gesturing him to give them some room, and than turning to them he said :

" Go and announce that I have brought Lord Kain to your midst. "

The two bulged their eyes and tended to rise from the ground as professionally as possible but they only seemed clumsier. One of them ran into the cave and the other stayed with them, keeping distance as much as he could without seeming like a coward. Kain just crossed his arms and stood motionless, and Sian seemed to sniff the air a bit. Many different scents of humans were coming from the cavern and many sounds of heart beats as well. Some of them were ill, most were scared but the surprising fact was that it was such a large number of them inside. Finally the word came and the escort appeared to lead them with safety to resident lords. Kain nodded thankfully, though amused, and they went in.

Though the entrance and the leading tunnel were small, the interior was huge. The cave had bean crafted into a bunker. Many people wounded and ill lay on beds or naked floor moaning and twitching. Insufficient staff constantly ran around doing their best to aid them, but both reassures and supplies were poor. On the higher levels closer to the entrance tunnel were rooms for those healthy and fit for combat, ready to by more time with their lives in case of the worse. The path sloped down trough a huge room of hospital beds and those in need of one, and they all tried to back before the passing winged vampire, who they've all learned of in the past five minutes. Healthy men on the higher platforms, however few, monitored the two creatures suspiciously with their weapons at a ready. Kain took a notice that not only the soldiers and NUC officers were injured. There were also women and children, or other common folk trying to comfort each other and preserve their fractured nerves.

The two vampires were being led trough with everyone backing away before their passing. It wasn't hard to see that despair and weakness were the true rulers of this place. The word of their arrival has spread instantly, but still cheers were held back. Most of the humans had no idea that Vampires still existed before the war, and when they found out they weren't all too happy. The Leiman treaty was a big secret of the government and only the selected few knew of its existence. As far as anyone else was concerned the blood sucking monsters were extinct centuries ago, and now they've had a vampire overlord sharing their hospitality. They weren't exactly happy, seeing the butchering beast Kain walk so freely amongst their injured and their children, but at least they didn't prove hostile.

At last, they've reached the deeper levels and a woman in a high ranking uniform stepped forth. She had a curly black hair and a severe face for one so young. She was about 35 but still she seemed to be capable and confident. Signs of weariness circled her eyes, though she was still a strong statue. Her uniform was dark purple and tight, made of thick synthetic, completed with a dark cloak, and pinned with five medals beneath her right shoulder. She had tall black boots and armored metal gloves which all senior officers tended to bear. Such gloves were a symbol of an influential position. A young blond man with a crooked nose stood closer by her side, defiant and cross-armed. At the sight of the vampires his lower lip got out a bit in his disapproval but he said nothing. He also wore a purple uniform, but he seemed to be a lower position on the command ladder. A first protector of the woman or perhaps something more… At her first glance she ordered the men around :

" Disarm them !"

Kain just looked at her lackeys and replied :

" We wouldn't. "

And truly, they didn't. Sian stepped forth :

" Lady Seilla, I am pleased to introduce you to my sire. "

Kain smirked and begun a dark giggle :

" The great NUC… "; he said :" Now cave rats… Embarrassing. "

The woman's eyes caught fire, but the man replied instead :

" And how embarrassing is it to sleep trough the entire war ?"

Obviously, humans were told of his hibernation, but it didn't meter. Commander Seilla addressed the speaker :

" I don't recall asking for your words, Volo. "

" I apologize, Commander. It won't happen again. "; but his eyes were stuck on Kain like a glue and he didn't have to put a special effort to feel his disliking.

" Deeply. "; the ancient vampire answered to Volo's question :" But the war isn't over yet. "

She snorted :

" And you came down here to tell us that ? Look around ! This is all that remains of us. This and five other caves. Most of my men are in sick bay and what's left is armed with clubs and rocks. "; she turned :" What ever you wanted, you are too late. "

" We remember… "; Kain started with a brief pause :" … those before you. They were proud and tall, so mighty that we even had to make peace with them. We don't believe that one fall would hold their descendents down. "

She sighed sadly :

" Nosgoth is lost. The Kreedens took it. "

" We still haven't rolled our dice. "

Seilla looked at him over her shoulder wondering :

" What's with all the 'we' ?"; she asked

" Him and his sword. "; Sian explained

" Great. "; she rolled her eyes :" An insane vampire. "

Kain made a few slow steps forward ignoring the other soldiers who were pointing their guns at him. Volo tried to give him his most threatening look, but he too caused no alter of Kain's course. His claw gently descended on Seilla's shoulder. She instantly shivered to his touch, but still turned so he could see her face. With a gentle gesture he razed her chin up :

" If your men would be healed, "; he started :" and well armed, would you follow an insane vampire and his sword ?"

" Maybe… "; she said :" But how are you going to pool that off ?"

" My lady, "; Volo started, upset that Seilla had Kain's talon on her shoulder :" we should have these… _creatures_ removed. "; at the sound of those words, Sian hissed at him silently, but Volo just narrowed his eyes in his direction and continued :" Their presence does no good to the moral of the men. "

" And what moral would that be ?"; Seilla asked him darkly stepping out of Kain's sharp touch :" What moral do you think our men have left ?"

" Red wounds might yet be healed, "; Volo said :" but those that have no color should not be deepened. "

" And those who represent our allies and offer aid should be… _removed_ ? "; Volo uttered to say something, but she cut him off decisively :" I will hear no more. You are stepping over your limitations, Volo. "; she faced Kain again who seemed to be ignoring everyone except for her :" We are not going to let you turn us into vampires if that's what you mean !"

" Not quite. "; he smiled enigmatically

The sick bay was cleared of most commoners and unnecessary staff. Kain asked for a goblet of blood, a syringe, and a permission to use his method on someone who was beyond aid. They led him and Sian to the critical ward, as they called that part of the cave, and presented him with what he asked for. The man on the hospital bed was fading and his life support was about to be unplugged. His condition was caused by heavy burns of an explosion that occurred close to him, and he couldn't be helped. As Kain approached the patient twitched his weary eyes and whispered :

" Doctor… you look awful… "; before passing out again

" Make room. "; Kain asked. The goblet of blood and the syringe started to hover before him on their own :" This is the final secret of the vampires. "

" What secret ?"; Sian asked confused

" One we have not had the need to reveal before. "; Kain said as he cut his vane open :" Our bite is death… but our blood is life. "

Three drops of his blood got out hovering in mid air and circling before the sights of all present. The syringe got to each of them sucking them in and than to a goblet of blood and got filled with it to the top. Kain's claws tore the white sheet that covered the man's chest, exposing his burned skin. Before anyone could see it coming, the syringe got stabbed directly in the heart of the dying man and injected the cocktail of blood into it. The man twitched and started to shake. Immediately, doctors jumped to his aid, and Volo got reaching for his gun, but the man suddenly got calm. He was bulging his eyes around the room and hissing for air trough his wide opened mouth. At once the burns on him begun to heal and to fall off, as new clean skin got to the surface from underneath. In a couple of moments he got up to a sitting position, still gasping for air obviously experiencing a heavy blow by his immediate recovery. After an extensive examination the doctors concluded that he was once more in a fitting shape, though a little agitated since he was aware of how he was healed.

Commander Seilla glared at Kain :

" We could have used this earlier. "

" A secret is not, if one shares it. "; Kain smiled

She just growled something to her self and ordered her men to get a transfusion kit. Kain and Sian each gave them a liter of blood, and instructions of how to use it. Three drops for those seriously injured, and less for the others. Four drops would be too much and the dark gift would be inevitable. Without a bite, insanity would follow and a most unpleasant death. Naturally, they were thirsty after that donation, for the blood is precious for a vampire, and they got to replenish them selves on some blood stocks the humans had for medical purposes.

In the mean time, Commander Seilla was practically dancing on nails around them. After a long time of helplessness she was almost afraid to seize this opportunity. She was afraid to trust someone like Kain. Volo hardly left her side, constantly cross-armed glaring at Kain or Sian suspiciously. All four were in her quarters alone. The room was a simple extension of a cave with a desk, a chair and computer terminal that gathered all the reports. They also brought in one chair for Sian, but not for Kain because his wings made it almost impossible to use anything with back. Seilla was nervous and excited, both scared and pleased. Kain delivered one part of his promise but he still didn't get the weapons. When she brought that up he asked to bring him maps of Nosgoth. Rather on a paper, they led him to a big square glass tile that was a screen, depicting the landscape. He was unused to such things but once he adapted, he explained his plan :

" Weapons we intend to give you is those of the enemy. "; he said while gazing over the screen-map.

" The Kreedens have made the city of Coorhagen into their main ammunition bunker. "; Seilla explained :" They took most of ours and upgraded it with their technology. Who knows what these guns can do now. "

" You'll find out soon enough. "; Kain said

" Is that so ?"; Seilla frowned :" I have to hand it to you for the blood thing, but how on earth do you intend to steel enough guns for all of us ? Not only that they have occupied the city, they also have that Chron as its main defender. "

Kain frowned at the mention of the name. Sian told him that this creature almost single-handedly won the second battle of the war, delivering Nosgoth into Kreeden hands.

" The beast Chron is a most vicious and powerful creature. "; Sian started :" Kreedens have traveled to many worlds and conquered many species, but above all, the Danshar beasts. Chron is the strongest of them. He's blindly loyal to his masters and insanely territorial. An intrusion will surely stir his blood. "

A light smile danced on his sire's lip. Thoughts that were occupying his mind were like thousands of tiny red spiders running over a giant web.

" Once they are healed, "; Kain said to Seilla :" move your men close to the main city gates. "

" You don't expect us to aid you in some suicidal assault ?"; Volo said :" You might go in and out but we… "

" Only Sian will be coming along. "; Kain said without asking for his son's answer.

Sian didn't respond. He just gazed at his claws and for a moment they seemed like growing. Sailla observed them both and sighed :

" Look, vampire… "; she spoke :" I haven't told you everything. Not all of our ships were destroyed. We managed to send some battle cruisers into outer space to seek for a planet we can populate instead. You don't have to do this. They will return… "

" And in the mean time, you'll keep playing cave rats… "; Kain finished instead of her

Anger got a hold of her and she screamed in rage :

" Stop calling us cave rats !"

" Than stop acting like one !"; he gazed at her

" Shut up !"; she turned away, frustrated :" Do you think I like hiding under ground while these… these bastards destroy our homes ? I tried everything I could and it all blew up in my face… I'm… I'm not… like you, "; she came to him most bravely and poked him with her finger a couple of times :" So don't you dare judge me !"

" Kain merely suggests that you still haven't exhausted every option. "; Suan said and narrowed his eyes at his sire :" Though he might have used a more polite tone. "

Seilla snorted and paced away to the map-screen. For a while she stood silent with her eyes fixed on the city of Coorhagen :

" Their greatest beast against… "; she looked back at Kain :" … A fight I would pay big money to see… if I was suicidal. "

" Be there and wait for our signal. "; Kain turned to go and Sian went after him

" What signal should we expect ?"; she tossed. Kain stopped for a moment :

" Chron's head mounted above the gates. "

They left to stretch their wings.

* * *

The night was falling swiftly at this time of year, though the sky was not dark blue any more but dark green and the stars were obscured by thick clouds. Kain never knew how much that would miss him, but he had other things to focus on now. Sian flew in his batform following Kain who soared magnificently like a giant bird. The speed and grace he was displaying was hard to match and Sian's bats had to put an extra effort to keep up with him. Small creatures had to keep their distance for he was flapping his wings so strong and quick, it could even cause turbulence if he would go higher. It would also make a lot of noise but when they would pass above the populated areas he would just keep them stretched and would glide on the air currents until they would pass.

Finally the evening grew all dark and Coorhagen appeared before them. The city was now at least twice as large as the last time Kain saw it, and it had a large stone wall tightly surrounding it. Many red and purple banners of the enemy were pinned on it and even on some buildings within. Their crest was a snake circling around a sharp dark gem that seemed like an arrow head, pointing down. Before the wall on the outer side were marching machines on two mechanical legs, armed with heavy weaponry, and within the city numerous patrols of Kreedens cowered the streets in a curfew. Once tall buildings were now torn down to use their construction for the rising wall. It seemed like that barrier would serve like some kind of a shield generator once finished, cutting Coorhagen off completely. Fortunately, they were in no hurry to complete it, due to the current state of things. Commoners and humans were second grade citizens, all hiding within their homes before the oppressor. Sometimes just for the fun of it, a patrol would brake in an innocent home and start to bully the people even killing the entire family under an excuse of suspicions of treason.

Kain landed silently like a feather on the roof of one common house and Sian formed close by. Beneath them a patrol passed by unsuspecting. The individual Kreedens resembled humans, except for pink to purple skin, slightly bigger dark eyes with no pupils and each had a large crystal merged with the skin on the forehead. Their armor was a kind of mixture of ancient crafts and electronics, with iron plates merging to shield, and imbued with complex technical sensors and defenses. They were armed with a kind of energy blades made of hardened magic emanating from handles and hilts of crystal to act like spears and swords. Some had NUC pulse blasters, though slightly modified and upgraded. And all walked confidently and arrogant, something Kain was about to change.

" Speak about our enemy. "; Kain whispered to his son

" The Kreedens have a harsh culture. "; Sian said :" Weakness is determined at birth and those week are cast away so only the strong would progress in their society. That crystal on their heads is some kind of telepathy device which allows them to communicate the way we do with whispers. As soon as we make our move, every Kreeden in the city will know of it, and if we prove hard to find, they'll unleash their trackers in the air. "

" Trackers ?"

" Triangular prisms of colorful metal. They are hovering machines with numerous sensors. If one of those spots us… "

" Blind them. "; Kain said to him, observing the next passing patrol

" And you are going to take down the patrols until you make your way to Chron ?"

" One by one. "; Kain smiled deliciously

" There's something else you must know ; They are mortal creatures of a few centuries lifespan, but they have a kind of a genetic memory makeup. When their child is born one of the parents passes memories onto it. The child knows everything his ancestors knew, ten, sometimes more generations back. Nobles have these forebear-lines long and that initiates them in the upper circles of the society. Lady Jordana for instance comes from a long line of witches, and magic flows strong in her. "

" Tasty… "; Kain smirked. But than he stopped like listening. Something drew a grudge on his face, some sound that seemed to reach his ear :" Do… you hear a baby crying ?"

" A baby ?"; Sian looked at him :" No. do you ?"

" Yes. "

Sian grudged :

" Are you feeling all right ?"

" Fine. "; Kain said uninterested, and turned his attention back down on the passing patrol :" They tried to receive the dark gift. "

Sian frowned and answered :

" It was a failure. They weren't fit for the curse. Those few that tried became abominations that died soon after. Now Jordana and her commanders use our curse as a punishment, and those punished depend on automatic life supports. "

" Giant robotic warriors. "; Kain said, remembering his so called canned meal.

" The point is that they aren't such easy pray, and their weapons are sharp. One person, even a vampire might have difficulties. "

The soul reaver appeared in Kain's hand and its energy jumped to life. Fortunately, the light was somehow dispersing in the night a few feet from the blade.

" Not a person. "; Kain whispered and disappeared :" … _a shadow_… "

The patrol of Kreedens appeared around the corner, marching on and laughing about their previous raid, when suddenly one furthest behind got eaten by the darkness. There simply wasn't a better explanation. The others turned, but only his scream from the night remained, and than nothing. Something passed by like a dash of black wind and another started to bleed. A huge hole appeared gapping on his chest. He gazed horrified on his comrades before collapsing on the ground and coughing his life out. Silent whispers were echoing everywhere around, uttered on a language none could understand, constantly shifting from loud to quiet. The third Kreeden flashed and vanished with a scream as the rest were putting some kind of special goggles on to try and see this attacker. The rate of their heart beets got considerably faster. Up on the roof, Sian could smell their horror. Kain was taking them one by one as easy as picking flowers and they were dropping like flies. Whispers muttered angry and hideous, rippling on the night's mist, making it quake and shiver. Finally the Kreedens saw the glimpse of the attacker but it was too late, for he descended from the night and hit them with the reaver before they could even yell. Those that picked them selves up tried to find him but all they could glance was a shadow vanishing above roof tops. Kain's ability of flight was most unexpected.

Instantly an alarm was razed and many trackers got lunched into the air. That was Sian's cue. He followed Kain and tended to destroy those tracker robots that were away from him, to lead the rest onto him self. This simple tactics seemed to have worked, giving Kain enough time to do his dance with the seeking patrols. His job was not all that easy and he had to use a lot of stealth to approach the trackers close enough to ether smash them from the shadows, or scorch them with his fires.

For many hovers since, they decreased the population of Kreedens and destroyed the trackers and other sensors. The general alert was razed and chaos took hold. Even the outside robotic sentinels were called in, and the speakers in the city were calling the intruders to come forth, threatening with everything from torture in agony to killing the hostages. But Kain and Sian were deaf and never more resolved. Like a plague, fear took hold of the Kreedens, who were helplessly trying to resume their duties, but every now and than there would be that dreaded echoing whisper followed by a scream coming from an unknown direction marking one less Kreeden in Coorhagen.

At few occasions, Kain got exposed surrounded by patrols, and a general slaughter would follow. The Kreedens could almost mach his skill but he wielded a weapon far sharper and stronger than any they had. Just when all the patrols would start to close in on him, he would fly and vanish again, usually taking a small 'snack' along with him. Sian was the only one who knew where he was all the time, since they were telepathically linked, and he quickly followed him and cleared the 'eyes' out of his path. It was a slow and difficult work for both of them, and sometimes they had to make a brief brake hiding within a certain house and replenishing on Kreeden corpses, or even the local habitants, but they were more than willing to keep on until every single one of them was dead. It was more than a duty, it was a pleasure, and Sian couldn't remove the smile off his face.

* * *

Three hovers till dawn, Kain went to the east and Sian mowed west to draw the trackers once again. One would think that these dumb machines would figure it out by now. He was jumping over rooftops when he spotted a potential candidate. Fortunately it didn't get near enough to see him and he had the advantage of the vampiric vision. But then, the machine went away to the east towards Kain. All of the machines started to go east. It puzzled him.

Suddenly an armored figure got to Sian's presence by jumping on the roof further behind him. He turned. In an instant another armored figure jumped opposite to the first and they both gazed at each other :

" I was here first, brother. "; the one on the left smiled

" So, what do you choose ?"; the other asked him amused

They were both in same armors, except that one on the left had a helmet with horns folded down and the one on the right had horns folded up. They were large with much muscle on them and almost completely alike. Kreeden twins decorated with dry body parts of their previous hunts, like necklaces of cut ears, or finger-bones for medals and pins. Their armors were of pinkish silver with expensive magical runes on them, and the left one was armed with a double blade sword and the other with a pair of razor sharp lobes, like half disks in his hands. Left one had a whip hanging wrapped on his belt and the other had a net folded on his back. Sian knew them well. They were Let-Galeb brothers, Conrad and Randok, the most renowned hunters in all the enemy ranks. It was them who led the hunting parties for the tree houses and were responsible for deaths of many of his children. They existed solely for hunts and trophies, and there were some rumors that they share everything to that measure, that they even share each others intimates. They certainly both sounded like they prefer to be intimate with men.

Conrad was the one who got to the 'pray' first. He had a double bladed sword and a net on his back. By arriving here before Randok he got the right to choose which body part of Sian he will take for his trophy once they kill him. It was a game they played with each other.

" I take his right ear !"; Conrad said

" Oh, you always take the best parts. "; Randok complained

Sian didn't care about their games. He had enough reason to hate them both. The chain that was still shackled to his right arm without a sleeve grew red hot and a boll of fire appeared on its other end like a flaming flail that illuminated him.

" Well, what do you know, brother !"; Randok pointed out :" It's the escaped tergetti lord, Tarian !"

" Sian. "; the vampire spoke annoyed

" He's going to be a glorious prize, my brother. "; Conrad marveled

Sian roared and charged at them both, flinging his mace of fire. Conrad instantly imbued his double blade with magic, and deflected Sian's attack. At the clash of their weapons a burst of sparks flashed on the rooftop. Randok span his lobes at him, and Sian had to dodge. The brothers were greatly skilled and very fast. Their weapons could easily get trough Sian's defense if he wasn't careful. But he didn't care. Their smiled faces were enough of a motivation and he attacked with beastly rage and anger. Sparks and flashes burst the roof like fireworks. Sian's screams of rage and their sadistic giggles filled with heavy breathing tore the silken dark. Flames were spilt and magic sparkled, but no one else appeared. Ether Kain was keeping them busy, ether the brothers asked for some privacy. Sian was loosing patience. He jumped over Randok and clashed with Conrad entwining the chain of his flail with his double blade. For an instant they got face to face and their arms got struggling :

" You fight well, vampire… "; Conrad said :" …but not well enough. "

He hit him with his head and knocked Sian away with the crystal on his forehead. The blow was strong and Sian lost balance. It was enough for Randok's whip to catch his leg and make him drop on the ground, and than Sian saw a net unfolding while flying at him. He tried to ignite it, but it was made of fireproof cords and the next moment he was entangled in it. The brothers marveled.

" What a hunt, brother !"; Conrad whipped the sweat of his face

" You did well. "

" No, you did well. "

" We both did. "; they laughed like children, and than Randok gazed at their prize :" You've caused quite the fuss, but no meter. At least we got to play a while. "

" And now, how would you like your ear… "; Conrad asked his brother, smirking

Sian hissed as he was trying to get free, but he only seemed to entangle more. Randok approached and presented his sharp lobe, ready for dissection. Sian hissed at them, trying to bite his way trough the net, but before the cut, Conrad razed his double bladed sword like a spear to finish him off. At once something flashed and Conrad was tossed away on the other wall. Randok gazed across the roof and he too suffered the same fate. Sian razed his sight and was relieved when Kain landed down beside him with the soul reaver at a ready. As his feet touched the tiled roof, dust and cracking sounds rose around him and he gazed at the pair with chill in his eyes sharper than a razor. But he didn't get Sian out of the net just yet, rather than standing between him and the brothers. They picked them selves up and gazed at him :

" Brother !"; Randok said astounded :" Do you not realize who we have before us ?"

" It must be Kain him self !"; Conrad whispered :" I pick his left wing ! It will make a fine cloak !"

Kain tossed a look back on his wings, saying :

" A dangerous hobby. "; it sounded like he was bored sick by the greatness of their stupidity

" A way of life, great pray !"; Randok answered

" Let's try him out, brother !"; Condrd was impatient

" I'll take his right side… "; Randok told him

At once Sian was forgotten. Kain calmly paced between the two Kreedens and the reaver's energy danced upon its blade. Randok attacked from behind, trying to surprise him. But the mighty wing slapped him and he flew away, while Kain blocked Conrad's attack and his other hand that went for the heart. His red talon caught Conrad's armored arm and twisted it, bending his entire body sideways. For an instant, Kain held him like that, and than kicked him to land next to his brother. Sian seemed to have managed to untwine the web enough to get his head free and now he smiled as he watched the despised twins get up, shaken and bruised.

" It seams that we are not up to this one yet, brother… "; Conrad sighed

" We should try to elude him and prepare better for the next time. "; Randok said to him

Kain gazed upon them with a thoughtful face. He seemed like he was thinking things trough. For a moment he turned his sight back to his fished son. But while he was gazing around, Randok took his whip and slashed over him. Kain twitched as the long peace of leather left a red mark over his chest. The pain was instantaneous and it lasted as much but still he hissed at them stretching his wings snarling trough his jaws. They prepared for his attack, but instead, he got calm. Angry wings closed behind him. He placed the reaver upon his back and spoke :

" Go. "

Sian was shocked :

" What are you doing ! Kill them both !"; he yelled

" Silence !"; Kain ordered him and than whispered to the twins :" Go… "

They looked at each other and Randok spoke :

" You've shamed us, vampire !"

" But it will be your last mistake !" ; Conrad added

" No one escapes the Let-Galeb twins !"

They backed away slowly and jumping on the opposite rooftop, they vanished in the night.

" What have you done !"; Sian shouted :" Why didn't you kill them !":

Kain approached him slowly, glaring at him :

" Why didn't you ?"

Sian struggled to untie the web like a beast, rolling on the ground, but he was too angry at Kain for letting them escape to be efficient in anything.

" Do you know how many of us did they kill !"; Sian shouted

" It doesn't meter !"; Kain said

" You heartless monster ! They… "

" It-Doesn't-Meter. "; Kain hissed :" Why didn't _you_ kill them ? Answer !"

" I tried ! And I would have… "

" You would have decorated their clothing with your remains !"

" I… I couldn't… But why didn't you… "; Sian uttered

" Listen and listen good… "; he kneeled on one knee and came over him :" You couldn't win, for you had three foes instead of two. You attacked for vengeance, and that kind of attack always draws rage. It might have bean different had you had the wit to see trough it, but instead your anger seduced you and blinded you like an insulted child. "

" But, they… they… "

" _They, Nothing !_"; Kain snarled :" The next time you fight _them_, _they_ will kill you again. You'll never be able to win… unless you manage to defeat your self first, _child_. "

Sian's face fell on the floor :

" I… I just… hate them…"; he sobbed :" I hate them so much… so much I feel like my blood is poison… "

" I know. "; Kain whispered with a fatherly tone and all his anger seemed to fade. His hand got on Sian's shoulder :" Shush… It's going to be all right… it will be all right… You will learn… "

They fled into hiding for the next hover or so, until things would settle down. Darkness begun to fade before the light, and the rising sun shined trough layers of green mist. As the morning graced the habitants of Coorhagen, it revealed corpses of Kreedens piled on every street, and those of them that remained now gathered on the town square before the southern gates. It was a big space with a few wooden platforms and a few antique stone towers, rising tall, surrounding it. A dead and dry fountain in the center of the square was almost trying to brighten the area with its presence. Dawn wrought no relief from the whispering night, but the Kreedens weren't about to give up. One female Kreeden took a microphone and stood on a wooden platform :

" Vampires !"; her words sounded trough out the city :" Your cowardly games have lasted long enough ! Step forth and answer for your acts of treason !"

Only one other thing aside from an empty morning breeze answered her calling. Crows and scavengers started to gather drawn by the smell of corpses and their shrieking stirred the scene but other than that, hollow streets gave no token.

" Come forth !"; the Kreeden woman shouted :" If you surrender we might show you mercy !"

Again only silence prevailed. At once one of the tall stone towers gave a sound of cracking. Its base begun to crumble and clouds of dust pillowed from the rock. The Kreedens shouted and started to flee, but the stone construction fell apart and a rain of bricks and stone blocks showered them mercilessly. A rumble shook the entire city and a thick cloud of white dust and sand consumed the entire square. Some of the survivors tried to organize again but suddenly the dancing light of the soul reaver and a golden glowing flail-mace appeared trough the thick white veil. The Kreedens screamed trying to warn the others but it was pretty pointless. Kain and Sian made their way trough their ranks, hacking and slashing trough all the commotion, until at last their foe got more organized, placing sensor-goggles and powering their weapons. A dreaded battle took place and the two vampires had to use all of their powers against the mob of enemies. The reaver slashed and the flail's fire consumed, and blasts of guns and magical explosions stirred the silence. Crows and vultures on the roofs and walls restlessly danced on their feet waiting to treat on those fallen.

As the cloud of dust finally cleared away, it revealed Kain and Sian back to back surrounded by the last bunch of remaining Kreeden warriors. About a hundred of them were making a parameter, surrounding them, panting exhausted and nervous, and the two vampires though cowered in numerous wounds, stood defiant and frightening. Blood was dripping on their lips, smudging their jaws and cheeks and their sharp fangs dribbled and glittered in their wide opened mouth.

" How does it look, father ?"; Sian asked with his sharp eyes glaring at the enemy

" Like a beginning. "; Kain smirked

" Shall we ?"

" Vae Victus !"

Battle cries ended the silence and the carnage prevailed. An almighty chaos and massacre took hold of the town square, in which's center Kain and Sian wielding their weapons slaughtered and murdered. The Kreedens were tired and exhausted by this long night but they too gave their best to match the vampires, and the parameter of empty space between the two foes begun to shrink. In the last moment, Kain shouted the word, and Sian jumped directly above his head. Kain unlocked his defenses and razed the reaver high up in the air. Many weapons at once went for his flesh, but Sian poured a rain of fire in a ring of Kreedens around his father, deflecting their strikes. The next moment the reaver hit the ground and its blast exploded all around.

"_For blood and souls !"_

The awesome energy showered them like a storm, melting their flesh and burning their bones, and finally the Kreedens fell. Sian gently glided down next to Kain. They were greatly injured, but still they smiled. A few Kreedens was still alive and they tried to pick them selves up. Instead their blood served as a medical aid for the victors. The taste was beyond comparison. Not only that it was rich with their generations-long memories, but the sweet triumph and victory made it priceless. Blood of the enemy is the sweetest.

After a most gratifying meal, Kain came to the place where the antique tower fell. It was a human custom to store antique things, and now they had one less. Digging trough the rock he uncovered the microphone that the Kreeden girl used to taunt him. He tested it out and after he made sure it was still in order he spoke into it :

" Your guards are no more, Chron… You are all alone. Do you dare to accept a challenge or do we have to chase you ?"

" Chron accepts !"; The speakers sounded :" Wait for Chron's arrival… "

Kain tossed the microphone away and stepped closer to Sian. He was still feeding off the dead, even though birds and rats feasted along with him. He dropped the dry body and sighed with blood haze.

" Do… you need my help ?"; he asked Kain while his red bleeding eyes blinked with seated thirst.

" Help the humans. "; Kain answered

The people were still hiding in basements and under tables trying to live trough the horrible night. Now they needed to be taken somewhere away from this square, not to get injured in the forthcoming duel. Sian nodded and said :

" I'll be quick. Do not hesitate to call. "

He left. Once alone, Kain faced the reaver :

" Do you have anything to say ?"

" _No. "_

" Just checking. "; Kain smiled :"You know, if this Chron is what everyone claim, he might even kill me. "

" _We can only hope. "_

Kain lowered the blade and his gaze got trailed away somewhere on the northern streets shrouded in green fog.

" We can only hope… "; he whispered to him self

For a while he stood there with the reaver in his hand and its tip hanging towards the ground. They were motionless, carved from ice whose chill stole the entire morning's warmth. Kain's wings occasionally twitched but other than that he made no gesture. After a while, massive footsteps of a four legged beast reached his big ears. The ground vibrated with the creature's slow dragging towards him, but Kain still made no gesture. Trough the green veils of mist, a shadow of a monster emerged to his sight. It sniffed towards him and resumed its pacing with unchanged speed.

As Chron came to view, Kain had to grimace. The beast was twice as tall as him and as broad as his wingspan. Its skin was purple with flows of green painting it like tattoos. Front legs were large and developed, while the back legs were smaller but still sufficient. Like he was dragging him self on his arms. His tail was long and lizard-like and his head resembled that of a huge alligator, surrounded in a mane of short slithery tentacles like hair and beard. Insufficient metal plates were covering him, serving as some kind of armor, but he was largely exposed and revolting. Chron reeked of confidence and power, a creature worthy of any foe. But still Kain smelled trough his surface and sensed unease within him. They observed each other for the next few moments amidst the numerous dead Kreedens, and than Chron spoke with a beastly voice :

" I am Chron, mighty and strong ! The greatest of all Danshar beasts ! Who are you to challenge Chron ?"

" The resident beast. "; Kain replied

Chron sniffed again :

" Hrmmm… They tell tails about you. You are a fear of all local hearts. Chron was looking forward to meet you… To fight you… To kill you. "

" Chron got his chance. "

" Yes… But you are not a Danshar. Chron's customs are that only another Danshar may challenge him in a Vidocha, a duel for life and death. If we are to fight in Vidocha, Chron must first grant you the title of a Danshar warrior. "

" If Chron grants, we accept. "

Chron bowed his head in approval :

" Hrmmmm… Do you have a cause, warrior ?"

" Yes. "

" Do you have a code of honor for which you'll die and never brake ?"

" Yes. "

" Do you pledge on your strength and might that you'll never flee from battles and responsibilities ?"

" Yes. "

" Than Chron grants you the title of a Danshar ! Now you may live as a Danshar, fight as a Danshar and die as a Danshar !"

Chron razed his roar at the heavens and Kain joined him. Their growls shook the foundation of the city. Once they depleted their lungs, Chron snarled at Kain and shouted :

" VIDOCHA !"

They charged at each other, Chron on his four and Kain on his wings. The reaver got ready at his hand. But at the collision, the reaver passed trough empty air and Chron's massive claw hurled Kain away. He flew trough a building making a new doorway and a tunnel to the other side, making his imprint in the wall of the building behind. At once, he got up and gazed wondering. He aimed the reaver accurately, but it didn't catch Chron's skin. And than he saw his foe with a deep dent in his flesh, that opened up on its own to let the reaver pass trough, instead of cutting trough. It closed the next instant. Kain snorted to him self and Chron's claw mark on him healed the next instant.

Chron charged again and Kain held his ground. The two beasts blocked and dodged, and for a moment they danced like that equal. But than, a long green tongue got out of Chron's mouth, shooting at Kain and passing an inch by him. As it stroke the ground the spit on it fell on the rock and started to eat it away like acid. Kain took an instant to notice, before ducking beneath the passing claw, and this time his thorny wing, razed in an arch and cut off the purple arm up to its elbow. Kain misted away with the reaver at the ready. Chron growled but his arm crawled back to him on its own and once it got back to its place, it reconnected and healed, good as new.

" Interesting. "; Kain said before the next assault

Dust was smoking around their battle grounds, rocks turned into sand and the dead Kreedens into a red mush. Scavengers fled back to roofs and tunnels with their feast interrupted. Buildings begun to collapse and the front gate of the wall got blown away. But nether of them faltered. When Kain would give strikes, Chron would open his body to let him trough, and when Chron would give strikes, Kain would mist trough them. At one point Kain flapped his wings in the air and razed into the sky. Chron jumped up to an impressive height and spat his tongue out. But Kain caught it ignoring the acidic touch on his hand, and took a tight grip of it. Chron's weight pooled him down, but he had enough time to swing him into the protective wall and break trough it with his body. Chron got up, dizzy, but his tongue didn't let go of Kain's arm, rather than dragging him down and slamming him in the ground. Chron ran to him to stamp all over him, but when he jumped, Kain razed his feet, caught him by the chest and passed him over hurling him on. At the same expense he jumped up and ran after him. Chron landed on his feet, braking a wall as he turned and Kain jumped on his back. He got onto him like he would mount a horse and Chron roared. What followed seemed like a rodeo, with Chron jumping around, trying to shake him off, and Kain squeezing and balancing with his opened wings. But Chron jumped backwards on the wall and broke trough it with Kain's head. In an instant Kain let go and kicked him in the spine. Chron flew to the other side of the square and they both got up gazing upon each other. A short break took place with them catching their breath.

" You are a worthy opponent. "; Chron said :" Chron is proud to share this Vidocha with you. "

Bones in Kain's neck cracked a few times as he stretched it sideways :

" Chron speaks and fights with honor. "; he said :" We wonder how Chron ended up to serve the usurpers. "

" You have your honor and Chron has his. "; Chron replied :" Chron's honor demands his loyalty, though Chron would like otherwise. "

Kain smirked :

" We like you, Chron. It is a shame one of us won't outlive the day. "

" Hrmmmmm… If you think to offer Chron your side, know that Chron will refuse. We shall play this Vidocha to its end !"

" So be it !"

They both roared and went running across the square. Their collision was a blast of swift strikes. And than Chron grabbed the hilt of the reaver over Kain's palm, and the blade's tip with his other hand. Kain's bones on the hilt suffered under Chron's mighty grasp, but he grabbed Chron's claw on the reaver's tip instead, and squeezed over it, so that his palm got cut on the blade. The reaver finally got the taste of his flesh and Chron yelled in pain. He tried to rip him self of, but Kain dragged the reaver out of his grasp and the fingers on his huge right arm got flying trough the air. Before they hit the ground they vanished, and Chron backed away for a moment blinded by pain. A moment was all that took Kain to finish him and he razed the sword, but Chron spat a huge bunch of sticky green slime at him that at once started to sear him and got him stuck to the ground like acid glue. He couldn't mist or teleport away for the spit was burning his flesh and averted his casting focus. He was bound. He could rip his way out, but not soon enough. Chron took a look at his mangled palm and than at Kain :

" You took Chron's fingers… Chron will take your head !"

His large jaw went to bite his head off. Kain seemed to have no options left. The glue slime was bonding him efficiently, but than he realized that his right leg could move a bit. A balled up chunk of the green substance was at the tip of his toes. At the last moment he tried to aim and flung it. Chron was just about to reach him, when it struck his face and got into his eyes, blinding him completely. He started to scream as his own toxin begun to sear his eyeballs and was jumping around like mad. Finally he managed to cry it out and the first thing he saw was the serpent blade of the reaver falling on him. At once pain exploded trough his chest and he lost his stand. The ground welcomed his collapse and his mighty strength expired.

Kain pooled the blade out. He was cowered in acidic burns, but as he got the toxic spit off him self using his mist form they slowly started to decrease and heal. Chron was beaten. The monster coughed and spoke :

" … Chron… lost… This day Chron never taught… he'll witness… "

Kain approached, standing above him silently.

" … you fought… with… honor… Danshar vampire… My honor… "

" You've kept it, Danshar Chron. "; Kain said

" … No… listen… Chron… must give you… your tithe… Chron owes to tell you… "; Kain frowned a bit :" …Mistress Jordana… she did something… while you slept… some magic… It is killing you right now… You'll die within five days… "

Kain's eyes got a little bigger, but other than that he made no gesture of any emotional response.

" Do you know what ?"; he asked lightly as if asking what's for breakfast

" No… but she told… Chron about… about it… A cowardly way to kill… no… honor… "

Kain grudged and smiled. This was unexpected. He gazed back at his foe and spoke :

" We thank you. "

" The day… came for Chron… Watch your… pride… Dan… Danshar vampire… one day… one day will… be… yours… as… we-… well-… lll… "

Kain's was fully healed. His son appeared stepping behind them. Sian looked at a dead monster, and grudged a bit, feeling no pity for his faith. Not after all that he helped to create. If he had a grain respect less he would spit on his carcass. Kain razed the reaver and whispered :

" Sleep now, Danshar. "

A giant green head rolled over ground and a strange silence dominated the scene. Chron's body quietly started to melt and to degenerate. The liquid vaporized and white bones remained like a monument. For a while Kain and Sian just stood there listening to silence, nether of them breaking it with a word or a sound, and than they left to welcome the human forces. Wit a slight difficulty, they took the monster's head and mounted it above the entrance of now broken southern gate, and than they got back to enjoy black birds and rodents, fighting over the remains.

* * *

_Lazaruss : So, that's it for now. Tune in next week when you'll find out how the city prepares to be defended from the invasion of angry Kreedens. Till than..._


	3. Chapter 3

Lazaruss :_ Following the example of Kildizard The Unwanted Ghost, I will tend to improve my lyrics, so from now on the verses of my song "**Nightmares have come to life**" will rime. ( It is an original work so you better like it ). I will go back and rectify the previous ones as well. _

_Oh, and, I don't usually write disclamers... I consider those a minor formality, but now i'm going to : ( M-HM ) I do not own any of Robert Jordan's works or characters, nor his "Weel of Time" series. I do not own his "Eye of the world ", nor the text and chapters of the previous. If you notice some similarity, know that it's strictly coincidential and thank Robert Jordan for giving me the idea... ( How's that ?)

* * *

__**Word spreads like ripples in the lake**_

_**The treat is known and the peaces muster**_

_**They make their move after several, we take**_

_**Brut force is fast, but cunning moves faster**_

_**Past will ignite and the future will turn**_

_**An unbound death will reap with her scythe**_

_**and when corpses sing the living will burn**_

_**now terror has a name**_

_**and nightmares have come to life…**_

" He killed Chron !"

" The Kreedens are dead !"

" Mercy ! They will kill us all !"

" We must plea for our lives !"

Kain was sitting on top of the wall's edge with the soul reaver lying over his knees. His mighty wings were twitching and rattling on the morning wind, and his empty gaze was fixed on some point to the north, further away from the crowd of people that were massing on the ruined southern square of Coorhagen. Commander Seilla and her men were mixing amongst the town's folk, trying to keep the mob from escalating, but they too weren't prepared for what they've found upon their arrival. The city was colored in Kreeden blood and their corpses were crowding the streets. On top of it all, a huge white skeleton now stood on the square, marking the tomb of the beast Chron, but the people didn't care. They shouted and cried terrified of the change and the future that will follow.

Sian came along the wall. His sire was almost like in a trance just staring blankly at nothing. But while he was approaching he could swear he saw a light smile of satisfaction that was lifting a corner of Kain's lip.

" The people are scared. "; Sian said

The ancient vampire turned his sight towards him :

" Weaklings. "

He caught Kain's look. For the first time ever, he saw joy in his eyes and felt warmness circling his hearth. Kain was pleased and happy to such measure that Sian could feel it distinctly. Sian was always extremely gifted with sensing other people's emotions. But never before was he able to reach those within his sire. And than he realized why was he feeling like that :

" The beast said you are dying. "; he spoke

" Yes. "

" Do you think he was telling the truth ?"

" Yes. "

Sian grudged :

" I won't let that happen. "

Kain stood up, placing the soul reaver on his back between his wings. He sighed observing the northern mountains and their peeks cowered in white cloaks of snow. Clouds and green sky were obscuring it for a human eye, but not for his. Like he sees that sight for the first time, his head fell a little to the left and he gazed it sideways, smiling again :

" One can cheat death only so many times. "

Sian breathed angrily, looking at his sire.

" It would be so easy, wouldn't it ?"; he finally asked :" To simply die and leave it all behind ?"

At once all the joy vanished out of Kain, replaced by a beastly rage. He hissed at him threatening, and a silent growling resumed where the hissing ceased :

" Don't insult us !"

The crowd was getting restless, shouting and yelling angry and terrified. Commander Seilla somehow got a hold of the speaker system and tried to calm them down, but nothing worked.

" People !"; She yelled :" Please stay calm ! Everything is under control !"

" Buuuuu !"

" You'll get us all killed !"

" Get out of our town !"

" _**ROAAAAAARRRR !"**_

Everyone at once went quiet. Kain was razing his beastly voice into the heavens with his head tossed up high and wings fully opened. And as his snarl died the silence dominated the square again. Birds fled before his roar and people got frozen in the spot. He glared at them from the wall's edge with a face bathed in contempt :

" Is this what you are reduced to ?"; he spoke calmly, but his voice was clearly heard by all :" A pack of cowards and old wives willing to sell your souls for a few more seconds of life ? Has your blood turned water, or did smoke and ash replace your hearts ?"

No one answered. Kain razed the reaver to the sky and at once it turned red. Sighs of amazement passed trough the crowd as an image danced above the city, an image of an ancient town of Coorhagen, glorious and shimmering on the rising sun. Kain gazed at them :

" Behold your legacy ! Once this was the greatest city in all of Nosgoth, rich in every heart's desire. Mighty Lion of Willendorf was proud to have Coorhagen for an ally. Its people were built of fire and steal with spirits as high as the shadowing mountains. Not just the men, but valor flowed trough all, down to the smallest child. Unity and courage had their true meaning here and fear was a word to insulting to mention. Shall we tell you of the legacy which you had forsaken ? Do you want to know what disgrace you all are to your forefathers ?"

The image on the sky became that of a burning city, surrounded by an army of vampires. Their eyes were glittering like melted silver with fangs and claws sparkling in the half dark. Red banners with black symbol from Kain's red cloak danced in the cries of battle.

" We led this force, the greatest army Nosgoth had ever suffered. Ranks of our children stretched from east to west blurring the horizon's edge, splitting the earth and the sky ! But neither nether gates nor walls were opened to us as we lay sedge upon this town. In three days we expected defenses to collapse, and we stroke hard where ever there would be a crack. For night and day the battle raged. Green turned red and rock was bathed in blood, human's as well as vampire's. No aid was coming to you, no supplies, no reinforcement. But still the defenses stood ! Three days, four, five ! Our army lost its half crushing upon your barricades ! No words of surrender came from within, no sign of any negotiations. They did not beg for their lives ! They asked for no mercy ! Why non from Coorhagen when all the others gave plenty ? Despite all our expectations it lasted still. Six days ! Seven days ! At the eve of the eight day, the walls finally collapsed. The stone which made them turned into mud, and our armies stormed in. And than we stopped. It was so quiet we could hear flies buzzing over festering corpses. Before us was a sight that shamed us beyond all shames ; _there were no soldiers_. The plague took them all long before our arrival. Women, children and old people, weak and injured gathered defiantly before us. Filthy blood dripped from their armors and blades, and sharp angry eyes observed us, their frozen death. There was fear, oh yes, but not nearly as much as we expected. Not what we expected from the people of Coorhagen… "

The sky grew green again and the crowd bowed their sights in shame. Kain eyes evaluated them coldly :

" You are less than shells of beings, all broken and dry. You have forgotten what your ancestors knew in their cradles ; always death, never slavery !"; he narrowed his eyes and razed his upper lip as if he was disgusted by their stench :" There is no grace left in Coorhagen. "

This last part he spoke with obvious repugnance and finally murmurs and mutters stirred the silent square. Not frightened but angry and not panicked but orderly. Kain passed the soul reaver over the crowd :

" Their army will descend upon you within a day ! Will you welcome it, like loyal dogs ?"

" No !"; A single woman shouted up at him. It was Commander Seilla. Her men joined her in her shout :

" **_NO !_**"

" Will you fight ?"; Kain yelled razing the reaver high in the sky :" Will you fight for the grace of Coorhagen ?"

" **_Yes ! Yeeees !_**"

The crowd cheered. Arms went in the air. Brave shouts filled the city. Laughter and smiles radiated with strength and Kain gazed upon them with pride.

" Nice speech. "; Sian whispered to him :" But you left out the obvious… you killed those brave women and children never the less, didn't you ?"

" Troublemakers. "; Kain whispered back :" Find the weapons and arm them. We have much to do. "

* * *

He vanished in a white flash, appearing inside one of the government buildings further within the city. It seemed to be the place where the Kreedens made their prime headquarters. He stood in a broad corridor filled with leather furniture and vases of flowers. In a dead land flowers was a luxury. Portraits of Kreedens hung on walls as the only remaining traces of the previous hosts, but Kain knew it was not quite the case. Behind a big square dour there was a sound of a lonely heartbeat. A heartbeat he felt back at the square. With a sudden kick he broke in the large chamber and slowly observed the woman before him on the far end of the room. The Kreeden girl was wearing a blue silken gown with white edges, painted with detailed gold decorations. The neck of the dress was low exposing her pink breasts, and her dark blue hair was ordered in a long bride that was hanging behind her back down to her thighs. A strong smell of perfume sweetened the air around her. Nails on her hands were long and red and her eyes were of a pale blue color like shimmering water, next to a red crystal on her pink forehead. Sleeves of her dress were so broad they practically dragged on the flour the whole time, and from her shoulders hung two long dark red strips of cloth with lines of symbols of the Kreeden army ; a snake wrapped around a dark gem. 

" You must be lord Kain. "; she said

" Amongst a few other things. "

Kain gazed around the room. It was a spacey chamber with smooth greenish marble poles on the left. On his right were a long table with crystal dishes neatly sorted and ready to use, and further on to the left was a large space of windows, that almost completely cowered the left wall. A red shaggy carpet was placed over the black flour and numerous chandeliers shone with ghastly blue light, making the atmosphere more appealing. She was alone.

" Modest, are we ?'; she smiled :" The way you handled Chron was most impressive. He was the worst of his kind, and you hardly broke a sweat. "

" Some enemies are foolish enough to think they can face us alone. "; he gestured her on the empty room

" I am not necessarily your enemy. My name is lady Ashee, and I come on behalf of the Kreedan race to give you their words. "

" By all means. "; he said and started to approach her slow but menacingly. She ignored it and started :

" We have traveled to many words and met many creatures, none ever more fascinating than you. This world houses great power, but it is poisoned beyond all cures. It would be a shame to have you wasted… You are fighting for a lost cause, when we have so much to gain from each other… "

Kain came close enough. She felt fear of his presence, but she was somehow enjoying it. He could sense the two opposite sensations entwining within her, confusingly. Smiling she approached him even closer placing her palm on his chest, touching his wrinkled skin gently with her long nails in a seductive manner :

" … Perhaps even more than you could expect. "

Her touch was intended to be stimulating, but it caused nothing. He observed her grudged, and than he paced to the table and took one pretty crystal goblet in his hand. It was sculpted and carved with glass rose blossoms, widely opened at the base of its stand.

" Such a lovely thing, don't you think ?"; he stated :" Not just the craft. One must notice the effort and skill that the craftsman pored into it. It must have bean quite an endeavor to sculpt it to perfection… to the point where it suited his standards… "

She watched him a bit confused, and than suddenly, the goblet in his hand burst under his squeeze. Its debris and shards shattered on the carpet

" And now look at it. "; Kain said :" All the effort, all the work and skill, all the time it took… _wasted._ "; he glared back at her with chilling sparks in his eyes :" And the craftsman is angry. "

Fear in her got a bit stronger, and the pleasure along with it :

" There are other goblets out there… "; she gulped :" … not of glass but of gold and silver with precious stones on their sides. "

" _This one was ours !_"; Kain hissed :" And you _smashed it_ ! Now your heads will role at our feet. "; he started to approach her, but she didn't back away

" Your stubbornness makes you so much more desirable… "; she made an erotic gesture of her palm over her hip :" You really shouldn't be so limited… "

" LIMITED ?"; he snarled

At once he grabbed her in his TK grip lifting her from the flour, and hurling her body on the wall behind her. His intention was in fact to hurt her, but she only seemed like she's enjoying that too. And than he realized ; she was a masochist. And beyond that she seemed to have some affection to him. What an unusual and unorthodox creature. Holding her firmly squeezed he smiled :

" Dear lady, measuring our limits is a sizable job. "

Ashee laughed trough her quick breaths :

" This really isn't my favorite position, but what ever pleases you… "; he came closer and smelled her face like an animal, passing his nose about a few inches away from her skin. She grudged :" Don't tell me you've never had an enjoyment of a woman before ?"

" Of course… "; he smiled wickedly, and suddenly the reaver blade touched her cheek :" We enjoyed their screams… "

He pooled the sword over her skin, the sharpest edge she's ever felt shaving the tiniest of hairs along the way. She shivered and smiled :

" They say, the sword is a part of you. "

" We are one. "; he corrected her :" And soon we will be a part of you… "

She snorted in panting :

" Are you sure you won't except a little feminine touch, first ? It could be special. My reputation is… _colorful_. "

" Foolish girl. "; he observed her :" You put your hand full of flowers in a bee hive thinking you won't be stung. "

She frowned disappointed :

" Some other time than… I'll tell our forces you need some time to think about it… that is, if you let me go ?"

" Tell them, "; Kain said and released her :" that they can not hide, only run, and only as far as we allow it. "

His claw cut trough the air tearing the pattern of time and space, opening a gate for outside of the city. He turned and casually started to walk away :

" All of you. "; he placed the soul reaver on his back

" You are signing your own death sentence !"; She yelled after him

" It's not the first time. "; he tossed as he left

" You're one of a kind, my dear Kain… "; she shouted and than whispered, passionately licking her dark purple lips :"… one of a kind. "

Instead of using his gate, she tossed an orb of magic trough it to close it, and opened her own. Once she stepped trough she was in a palace of pink stone with red glowing braziers and yellow silken curtains hanging exotically between the poles. There were six persons there, four Kreedens and two vampires. Adella and Jasmine bowed before her once lady Ashee came to their midst and so did the Let-Galeb twins and sen-captains Darmon and Gelaida who were husband and wife. Instead of her spiked mace, Adella had a flaming sword on her belt, the sword Kain gave Tarian before his hibernation. She was dressed in a garment made sole of thin silver chains, not entwined like a web, but thickly lined over her clear blue skin. A few well polished metal plates, connected to these chains served like a cover for her intimate body parts and transparent boots of glass and plastic were reaching high above her knees. Her eyes were big and sapphire blue, completed with long tear-scares like a black flame burning down stretching over her cheeks, and her now silver hair was falling behind her back like a shroud of snow with two black tails over the front of her shoulders. Jasmine was armed with a pair of axes, havoc and malice, that Kain gave her, and she still retained her habit to wear only red white and black. Long white gloves of leather and a matching pair of boots, were almost too shrouding compared to a tight and short shining red shirt and pants. Her hair was black and her skin greenish, with vanes all over it like fade tattoos. Her lips were bright red and always separated, exposing her sharp teeth. She had a dark cloak on her back and grim exhausted eyes full of hate, occasionally obscured by her sloping black hair.

As the magical gate closed behind her, Ashee started to dance around with a flower she'd picked from a nearby vase.

" He is magnificent. "; she giggled

" You met our sire, mistress Jordana ?"; Jasmine asked

" I must have him by my side !"; Ashee Jordana said :" We shall rule the stars together… "

" Sire… our Sire… "; Adella spoke absently :" … we must brake his head with a rock… or a rock with his head… "; she looked at her sister with eyes full of sadness :" Jasmine… I can't remember which is which… "

At once Jasmine ran to her and took her in her arms, like a mother embraces her daughter :

" Shush my little sister… I got you… I got you… "; Jasmine gently swayed her in her arms and silently hummed some undefined tune

" Lord Kain of the vampires… "; Jordana spoke ignoring everyone :" The one worthy husband… I wonder what he is like in bed chambers… "

" No. "; Conrad said defiantly :" He shamed me and my brother !"

" That's right, mistress !"; Randok complained :" We deserve our hunt ! He must pay for our stained honor !"

" Silence !"; Jordana yelled and tossed a magic lightning at the twins, knocking them on their knees in pain :" Kain is mine ! If I ever grant you the permission to hunt him, you'll do so for me, not for your honor !"

" Y… yes, mistress. "; Randok sighed

The two hugged vampires smiled at this, and Adella spoke agitated :

" May I eat his mind ? I want to eat their minds !"

" No, my precious… "; Jasmine said and poked her nose :" Mistress still needs them… Tell you what ; tonight we'll make your dolls scream. Would you like that ?"

" I'll make them scream for you, Jasmine… "; Adella reclined her head on Jasmines bosom :" … scream you to sleep… "

" Still, "; Darmon spoke while Gelaida was hanging in his arms, kissing him :" we can not allow the city to stand, mistress. "

Darmon and his wife Gelaida were both sen-captains which was a high ranking command position in the Kreeden army. Their armors were made to look like uniforms with white coated clothing, shrouding their waists and legs. Darmon had blond messy hair and Gelaida dark red and neatly calmed, and crystals on their foreheads were white. They were lovers for many past generations, and their cruelty was exceeded only by their devotion to each other.

" Shall we lead your army ?"; Gelaida asked

" You'll come along with Adella and Jasmine. "; Jordana spoke absently :" They'll have the command since they know the enemy better… "; she loudly smelled the flower in her hand :" Storm Coorhagen to the ground. "

" By your will, mistress. "; Jasmine said.

" Kain… "; Adella spoke :" Kain will come at us… "

" Yes and we shall bring him to mistress Jordana. "; Jasmine told her, explaining it like to a baby :" We shall bring him here for her pleasure… to be family again. "

" No…"; Adella grudged :" …his not head... is stone… stone… we'll bring his head of heart with no heart… "

" What is that psychotic vampire babbling about ?"; Darmon laughed and addressed lady Jordana :" Do you really want to have those insane girls lead… "

Jasmine hissed at him with her glowing red eyes and Adella joined her :

" Please, dare to refuse her word… "; Adella hissed

" So that we can teach you what mistake that is !"; Jasmine snarled :" We shall lead and you will follow !"

" Or we'll make you sing your screams ! Sing your screams ! Sing your screams !"; Adella shrieked

" No one dies here without my command. "; Jordana interrupted them, and the two vampires got calm and smiling :" Come my pets… Come to your mistress. "

Adella and Jasmine got on all four and came to her feet, kneeling and acting like they were trying to touch her but didn't dare

" Forgive us, Mistress… "; Jasmine squealed :" … pretty mistress… noble mistress… Adella was just trying to say that our sire will sooner brake than bend. "

" Brake… "; Adella whispered, and kissed Jordana's shoe :" Brake, brake, brake… "

" No !"; Jordana brushed them off :" He won't be damaged ! Do what you must, but I want him alive ! Let nothing, not even your death stop you in this task !"

" Yes !"; Jasmine sighed joyfully :" Yes, mistress ! Beautiful mistress ! It will be as you commanded !"

" Don't fail me, my pets… "; Jordana spoke and waved them to go

They all bowed and left her. She ignored their gestures of courtesy, eyes fixed on the flower in her hand :

" You will bend, my darling… You will bend at my feet… "

* * *

Volo opened the large dour and two NUC officers brought forth a captured weeping blond woman in a green dress. Her name was Delilah and she was a collaborator. Two vampires and commander Seilla were in the big room where Kain had his chat with that strange girl Ashee, a few hovers ago. Crystal plates and cups were off the table replaced by maps, on paper this time, which made Kain particularly glad. As the soldiers led her in, Delilah fell on the flour groveling : 

" Please, my lords ; I had no choice ! I had to survive !"; she razed her sight towards Seilla :" My lady ; I was loyal to NUC, but I couldn't do anything on my own ! Please, give me a chance to… "

" Tell us what you know, child. "; Kain razed his sight from the maps on the table and his eyes made Delilah avert her look. He was standing above the charts holding them unrolled before him, and as he begun to approach her, the paper rolled back.

" About the army that is about to descend upon us. "; Sian added appearing behind her

" The army…"; she sobbed :" There will be a massive ground unit… of riders and armored vehicles, marching men in transports,… errrr…. Captured beasts… And three combat cruisers, NUC-renovated type. Only three were renovated thus far… They will be armed to the teeth, thousands of them and… and I don't know anything else ! I swear !"

Kain was now standing before her and Sian behind. He razed her to her feet with a gesture of his palm, though her legs were very wobbly :

" What is the greatest mercy, Sian ?"; he asked

The woman bowed her eyes down in fear and submission. Suddenly they lunched at her throat. She tried to scream as the two vampires stabbed their jaws in opposite sides of her neck. In moments they've drained her dry and let her body fall down on the shaggy red carpet.

" To give your enemy a second chance. "; Sian answered wiping the blood off his lips.

" Remember it well. "; Kain advised :" Two more lessons we shall teach you. "

The four humans gulped slightly revolted, but they said nothing. The way they saw it, that was to be the fate of all those like Delilah. Ether traitors ether… they didn't want to think about the alternative too much. Kain went to resume studying maps, but he paused in an instant. He seemed like listening to something. And than his face got bitter and he covered his ears.

" What ?"; Sian asked :" What's… "

At once an earthquake shook the ground and the building. They had to grab hold of something not to loose their stand. Chandeliers rattled and the earth roared, but within seconds it ceased. As it was over, Kain unplugged his ears and panted.

" Was it the crying again ?"; Sian asked

" Louder. Painful. "; Kain uttered

" What are you talking about ?"; Seilla asked

" It was just an earthquake. "; Volo said

" An earthquake ?"; Kain frowned

" You didn't feel it ?"; Sian asked with concern

Kain's eyes grew smaller as he tried to determine something, and than he had a shocking revelation :

" It is Nosgoth !"; he spoke

" What ?"

" Nosgoth cries for aid !"

" Nosgoth… "; Sian was puzzled :" … but what does it has to do with… "; he stopped him self before revealing too much in front of humans :" … you ?"

" We must ponder that later. "; Kain grudged :" ...after battle. "

" Do you have a plan ?"; Seilla asked

Kain nodded.

" What is it ?"; Volo practically repeated Seilla's question

" A blaze of fire… But first we must have their permission. "; Kain returned to the maps of the city and tapped on a certain place :" If memory serves, the entrance to the crypts should be here. Sian, you may come along, but no humans. "

" Hey, "; Seilla popped :" My men and I and all the people of this town depend on you ! I'm not letting you out of my sight until I see some results !"

Kain gazed upon her with a delightful smile :

" Your funeral. "

The two went for the dour and Seilla gulped. She hesitated briefly and than said to Volo :

" Stay here. "; he uttered to argue, but she would hear none of it :" Keep an eye on things. "; she ran after them :" Wait up !"

* * *

It was not a long way, though people slowed them down, running chaotically trying to avoid them, and to get a hold of as much guns as possible. The three went into an old four stories building and descended into the darkness of the basement. As the light dried out, Sian's hand became a flaming torch, just for the sake of Seilla. Vampires could see in the dark even better than on day light since the bright sun always hurt their eyes. When it seemed that they couldn't descend any lower, Kain tossed his magic and blew the part of the flour away, revealing a dark tunnel sloping even further beneath the earth. A raging cloud of dust and foul air practically exploded out of it, forcing Seilla to shield her face. 

" I sense… "; Sian started :" … pain… and death within. "

" The dark gift is not nearly the worse faith. "; Kain spoke to him self and than to Seilla :" Last chance. "

" Will… will you not protect me ?"

Kain snorted half loud and went down. Sian went after him without hesitation. Alone now, Seilla shivered, and after a long breath ran down her self catching up with them. Dark tunnels were a maze of shelves and skeletons, remarkably preserved, despite the obvious age they've endured. It was astounding that such a mass tomb lay beneath the city all along and that no one ever discovered it. It must have stretched beneath the entire city if not longer. Sian's torch danced in accord with the shadows of this place, over bones, sand and dust as they walked by. Kain led them on trough endless turns, and Seilla lost track of her steps. Alone she was sure she would never find a way out. Next to her Sian was shacking. The place seemed to affect him in some dark way. His big eyes gazed around and the hand that was the torch showed signs of his unease. Seilla stuck as close as she could, muttering to her self that she was crazy for ever thinking of coming down here and that she needs to be shot in the head. Finally they came upon a round room, an intersection of corridors with a sort of a ceremonial circle drawn in the center of the flour. Kain stepped in and gestured them to join him.

" Show no fear. "; he said :" It provokes them. "

" Who ?"

" The damned… "; Sian uttered with sacred voice :" … they… are angry… We should not have stirred their peace. "

Kain closed his eyes and begun his chant :

" _Malkuth, ve-Geburah, ve-Gedulah, le-Olahm…Adonay Eheih Agla… "_

His voice echoed trough the silent dark. Four green flames ignited and surrounded the edges of the circle, burning in mid air five feet above the flour, and a gold glowing pentagram, inscribed in the circle, surfaced beneath their feet.

" _Come forth, Bonefathers ! We summon thee to our midst !"_

Something answered with a voice that sounded more like a gust wind blowing trough the empty corridors. Bones on the ground begun to muster, to rebuild, and four skeletal apparitions rose from the black flour, clothed in decaying flesh and large torn sheets of black. Rusty broken armors practically hung on them, and their helmets resembled heads of demons and monsters. Dirt and mud besmeared their bones. Empty eye sockets were burning with angry red light, and their bodies glided chaotically like they didn't know what wrists were for. Sian's torch vanished and Seilla drew more closely to the center of the ceremonial circle. Kain said not to be frightened, but it was way too late for that in her case.

" _Sso long…_ "; one of them started :" _…sssince light was present… "_

" _Sso long since words were sspoken… "_; the second whispered

" _Sso long since flesh graced uss with its presence !"_; the third gapped his blackened jaw and all four went towards them, but an invisible barrier stopped them and the four green beacons shone more strongly.

" That's far enough !"; Kain spoke

Four apparitions howled in rage :

" _Who else would refuse to pay our price ?"_

" _Who else would come to taunt uss ?"_

" _None, but Kain, the arrogant… "_

" …_Kain, the despicable !"_

" … _Kain, above all and beneath all !"_

" Price and taunt…? "; Kain almost laughed :" We come to make you a deal. "

" _A deal… "_

" _A deal we already have… "_

" _A deal isss all we have… "_

" What deal ?"; Sian asked

The four specters begun their song :

" _Thusss were our crimesss stated… "_

" _We were judged and the deal was made… " _

" _Who's sssteps lead in, do not lead out… "_

" _When stirred is our rest, the price must be paid… "_

Seilla shuddered, but she couldn't get closer to the center. She was already on top of it. The specters howled behind four green flames :

" _That which is coiled on the bone we shall uncoil… "_

" _Eternally shackled to our tombs we remain… "_

" _Your flesh will be our garments and your pain will boil... "_

" _That is our deal, that is our chain… "_

Kain razed the soul reaver and its light illuminated the chamber :

" Behold the key for your shackles !"; he spoke :" It is in our power to grant you the bliss of oblivion !"

" _Grant usss !"_; the undead hissed :" _Grant usss ! Grant usss ! Grant usss ! "_

" In exchange, your legion of the damned must stay slumbering while humans defile their tombs !"; Kain demanded

" _The legion… "_

" _The whole legion !"_

" _Oblivion for us all !"_

" There… there are m-more of… of these things ?"; Seilla whispered to Sian

" Many more. "; he nodded nervously

" What was I thinking when I came down here !"; she shrieked silently

" Just the four oldest !"; Kain said strongly :" Four Bonefathers. "

" _Oblivion for us all !"_; they shouted

" _All or nothing !"_

Kain hissed back at them :

" You dare refuse our bid ! I am Kain ! Soul reaver nestles in my claw ! You dare disrespect us !"

"A battle above won't wait for us to linger down here, releasing your followers !"; Sian said

" _He-he-he-he…": _the litches laughed like snakes_ ;" Selfish flesh expects us to be selfish !"_

" _What respect for above do you think we have ?"_

" _What fear of you do you hope we have ?"_

" _There is no hell grater than our deal… "_

" … _but there is no one here who would except your cheep bid… "_

" We have no time for this. "; Sian told his sire

" That's my final word, Litch-lords !"; Kain hissed

The specters swayed in disappointing howls :

" _No deal…"_

" _Your flesh will clothe our bones… "_

" _Green mold and dust… "_

" … _until time grinds you slowly… "_

At once the four specters razed their voices and the tombs responded in an echo. Dust and webs rose on the draft and the legion of the damned stepped forth. Skeletons in burial shrouds started to limp out of every tunnel, their eyes shimmering with ghastly light and thorny fingers clacking in their palms. Cries of dust pillowed trough their jaws, and festering bones rattled in their approach.

" Errr… Kain… "; Seilla spoke to him :" Now would be a good time for plan B… "

Kain returned the reaver on his back and joined his palms together. An orb of white magic appeared, but it vanished the next moment. A laugher circled outside the ring. He tried again and gained the same effect. Empty eye sockets blazed with red and blue piercing the veil of darkness like stars pierce the night.

" We'll have to fight our way out. "; Kain told them

Sian's chain grew white with heat and became a flail once again. Seilla grabbed hold of her gun and prayed for the stillness of her hand, and Kain didn't reach for the reaver rather than his red claws. He would be damned if he would allow Raziel to release these insolent wretches. Specters grabbed phantom swords and ghostly spears of mist and spirit, and the four wards begun to fade and to grow thin as they attacked them from the outside. The cursed ones were to break trough Kain's invisible barrier any moment.

Seilla was panting in terror. This was not what she had in mind. Not only that these monsters would have her hide for their underwear, but also Kain's plan went down the drain, what ever it was. He needed the permission of these ghosts to fulfill his intent, and now it would be good if they get out in one piece. The wards begun to fade and a loud howl of their hosts was singing their delight. There had to be something she could do, some way out of this mess…

" Stop !"; she yelled attracting all the attention onto her self. Once the room was quiet she stepped forth facing the nearest of the four Bonefathers :" I will give you what you ask in exchange for what Kain asks. "

Kain and Sian stared at her amazed, tiny brave human willing to go to hell for the sake of blind hope.

" Don't do this, my lady !"; Sian shouted :" I'll protect you ! We'll fight our way out !"

" How would we keep the trust of your men if we would to return without you ?"; Kain asked

She turned to them with a smiled face :

" You'll find a way… "; she sighed :" You… just… win for me as well. Ok ?"

The ghosts looked at each other :

" _Thingss…have gone bad above… "_

" … _when mortal flesh sacrifices for a vampire's cause. "_

" So what !"; Seilla popped at them :" What do you care ? Here !"; she stepped out of the protective ring :" And, may you… may you linger here for twice as long !"

" No !"; Sian shouted and tried to go after her, but Kain stopped him

At once the damned backed away before her, observing her surprised, and a laughter broke trough the ranks of the legion :

" _Noble flesh… "_

" … _noble mortal… "_

" … _brave heart… "_

" … _you broke our deal !"_

" What ?"; she asked amazed. Kain and Sian frowned

" _Thus was our deal made… "_

" …_our crimes were thus our plight. "_

" _An eternity of shadow's blade… "_

" … _until a brave heart shows true might !"_

The ghosts begun to fade and their bones disintegrated into sand. Fire of their eyes expired and they fell apart, leaving them alone.

" _Thank you… noble one… thank you… "_

Once it was over Seilla couldn't help but to collapse. Fortunately, Sian caught her and she sighed vividly relieved. She was shacking like a twig on a storm, but still she razed her smile at the two vampires :

" We s-sure s-s-showed them… h-huh ?"

" I'd never guess. "; Kain muttered and joined his palms again, this time transporting them out easily.

* * *

They were back in the room with maps. Sian helped Seilla to a chair and Volo brought her a glass of water. She was still shaken, but most satisfied about the outcome. Kain smiled nodding at her approvingly, and Sian whispered : 

" You would make an excellent vampire. "; she uttered to say something but he just stopped her with his palm :" When ever you are ready, it will be my privilege. "

At those words Volo grew angry :

" Just dare to touch her, monster and I'll… "

" Volo !"; Kain suddenly spoke beside him :" A word. Alone. "; he turned and left to a smaller room, leading the way.

Volo grudged and after passing his hand over his gun he followed him in. As he entered, the dour closed on their one but he tried to ignore it. The room was a small office with a neat desk of papers, a shelf with books and more papers on its left side and a window on front. A crystal chandelier illuminated it. Kain was at the window staring at the streets :

" How long since you sold out ?"; he asked

Volo frowned :

" What… "

At once he couldn't breathe. An invisible noose tightened around his neck. He tried to grab for a gun, but it tightened harder forcing him on his knees. Kain didn't even turn to him. His wings casually twitched behind him like trying to shake something off. Volo's fingers desperately searched for the cord that was chocking him but there was nothing but his skin and he scratched it to the blood trying to make the air flow. But Kain didn't kill him. He allowed just enough air to keep him conscious and incapacitated.

" Your kind never learns. "; Kain shook his head and turned to him :" Humans die and live and die and so on, and they keep making the same mistakes over and over and over again… Boring. "

" … I… don't… know… what… "; Volo chocked again as Kain tightened the squeeze

" You think we don't recognize the stench of treason ?"; Kain asked him smiling

At once his grip was gone and Volo tossed his head up and took a load full of wanted air. His head was splitting but still he used his gun and took a shot at Kain :

" Help !"; he shouted at the dour :" He's going to kill me !"

But no one answered. He was screaming as he resumed shooting, but none of his shots got to the target. Kain was catching them in mid air and they would burn out in his claws. No meter where he would aim, Kain was faster, and than his gun got out of his hand and away to the wall. At once Kain grabbed him by the throat and pressed him on the book shelf :

" Who do you think you're dealing with ?"; Kain hissed :" You are in our world now and we are its horror ! Dare to lie again ; What did they promise you when you became their spy ?"

" I'm… not afraid… of you… "; Volo spoke

" Afraid ? You don't know the meaning of fear !"; Kain snarled and Volo's hair stood up :" But we'll teach you… oh yes… we will teach you… "; he snarled again

" All right !"; he sighed :" Seilla… "

" What about her ?"

" That… that we'll… she and I… a life… together… "

Kain released him and he slipped on the flour :

" I… I love her…"; Volo sobbed :" But she… she has eyes only for this war… and for everyone else except for me… Yes, I became their spy, so she would be spared when they finally kill us all. "

" At what price, selfish one ?"

" Price ?"; he laughed :" It has already bean paid. "; he stood up and pointed out the window :" Take a look out there, monster ! There's nothing they don't already have !"

Kain did turn, but he just came to the desk :

" They don't have Commander Seilla. But you were willing to give them that too. "

" What are you now ?"; he shouted :" Judge, jury and an executioner ? Or a marriage councilor, on top of that ? I grabbed for a straw… that was all I could. "; Kain snorted and he continued :" So now what ? Are you going to kill me ?"

" Unfortunately, not. "; Kain smiled and turned :" We could use you in a far more interesting way… "

" You would trust me ?"; Volo frowned

An orange flame with black chunks like worms circling its core appeared in Kain's hand :

" We insure our trust. "

The flame he tossed struck his chest and entered his flesh without a wound. At once he fell to his knees in pain. It was ripping his heart apart, like his organs were about to burst. He screamed and moaned, but soon got too week for anything but squealing. The pain started to reduce and he could hear Kain's words clearly :

" A nasty curse. If you move to betray us in a word or a gesture, it will kill you quite horribly. If you disobey us this pain will grow until you change your mind. You are our tool now. Serve well and you'll earn your freedom back. "

" …when… "; he moaned

" When your use to both sides is depleted. The freedom of your thoughts and feelings is yours but your allegiance is ours. "

Volo felt horrible, like his stomach was being melted within him and the acid pored into his interior. But he had no choice but to comply. The pain subsided and he stood up, insecurely still feeling the bitterness of his memories. It was stinging his mind and despite the fact that he actually felt all right, he couldn't stop feeling disgusted about what was done to him. It was like his very soul cried of despair and helplessness.

" Only… only you would do a thing this… cruel… "; he said broken :" May… may I at least have this a secret ?... If Seilla… "

" Silence !"; Kain growled, and Volo swallowed the rest of it :" Your pitiful desires are your own concern ! Give her lie or give her truth if you think she's worthy ether, we don't care ! But first you are going to call your former employers and tell them exactly what we say… "

After a while Kain and Volo reentered the room where Sian and Seilla were. The female commander has recovered and was on her feet and Sian took a moment to observe Volo, who seemed quite different than before he entered. What ever Kain did to him, it spooked him good, but this time he couldn't smile sadistically to Kain's skill. He didn't have a grudge against the man, aside from his constant picking on him and Kain. Kain's magic hid them from their ears and senses and it seemed that the mess in the room was cleared up the same way. He was willing to bet it was much louder than what they've heard, but he wasn't going to tell Seilla about it.

" A most fortunate circumstance !"; Kain marveled at the event in the tombs :" Send word to every able hand ; let them start setting the charges !"

At once Seilla forgot about everything :

" The charges ? In the tunnels ? What the hell are you talking about ?"

Kain ignored her :

" Once they are done, lead the warriors out in the eastern and western woods, and those that are not in the northern mountains. Yes… that will do. "

" But what about explosives ?"; Seilla got before him and faced him :" What do you intend to do ?"

" Win. "; Kain said and grudged :" Their army moves fast. This duty is yours, while we clip their wings. "; than he turned to Sian:" What is the greatest fear, Sian ?"

His son smiled :

" You ?"

Kain giggled :

" You flatter us. The greatest fear is the Spawn of Nothing ! In nothingness the true terror resides. "

" Fascinating. "; Seilla rolled her eyes sarcastically :" But… the bombs ? Explosives ? We have enough of it to blow up the city !"

" Use all of it !"; Kain hissed delightfully :" Trough out all the tunnels ! And find all of those… _holographic projectors_ you can. "

" What are you going to do with those ?"; she snapped ridiculously

" Place a bait on a hook !"; he faced Sian again :" We drank plenty of usurper's blood. Their means of communication are opened to us… Watch and learn, Sian… "

He closed his eyes and went into silent focus. What ever he was doing now, it seemed only Sian knew. Annoyed, Seilla sighed loudly and left to do as Kain said, leaving the two vampires to play together. She was really angry with all the puzzles and cryptic talk, but in the situation such as this, she could only grab hold for straws and be happy she got as much. And why was Volo so quiet all of the sudden ? That old monster, sure did love to confuse people around him, but he was all she had, and her only hope to get trough this.

Lazaruss :_ Uhhhh... This makes me very angry ! ( banging his stupid apsolite modem with a hammer ). Any way, there you have it folks. That's it from me for... forever. I won't be writing any more ever again since you haven't reviewed me enough. _

_Ha ! Gotcha ! I still have more things to add, though some more reviews would be nice... Untill next time ( after my exames )_


	4. Chapter 4

Lazaruss : _Things are about to get seriously wicked, so everyone, put on your sun glasses. PS : There's nothing like reviews to warm a writer's hearth and I'm feeling a bit cold of late. Bare that in mind.

* * *

_

_**Fear takes hold like the edge of frost**_

_**Our hover is at hand and the battle begins**_

_**Winged death against valor's ghost**_

_**when clouds bleed, frozen time wins**_

_**Shadow of defeat turns will into breeze**_

_**Doom shrouds their souls on the edge of a knife **_

_**And when cage turns flame there will be no keys**_

_**since their nightmares have come to life…**_

Sen-captain Darmon was pacing the bridge of the ship restlessly. The decision of his mistress did not suit him. But it was his to obey, not to protest. He stopped a moment and observed the deck of the Domrazor. A big hunk of metal. Who'd ever think that giant hovering ships could prove efficient in a battle ? He preferred lighter, smaller crafts. Those were much more maneuverable, and he had generations of experience in piloting them. But he had to confess, the weapons aboard this tin can were impressive. In five minutes of salvoes, Coorhagen would be dust. Domrazor soared along with two others, Encore and Stormray, and the three giant vessels glided above a massive mobile force, casting shades upon them like tree black clouds.

" I still can't believe that Jordana picked those beasts to lead, instead of us !"; Gelaida said from her chair

It was a captain's seat, a large comfy chair. She was sipping a cup of exotic fruit cocktail, but it didn't help to cool her down. Around them, Kreeden officers were working on control boards, maintaining ship's systems. A large front viewing screen displayed the map of the terrain, and the distance the army yet has to cross. The bridge it self was very large, like three normal chambers put together, and it housed many Kreeden officers on its numerous control boards. Darmon looked at her :

" We would have done the same. "

She sunk into her cup :

" I know, but I don't have to like it. "

He smiled and approached her, kneeling in front of the chair :

" Come, my dear ; put up with it while it lasts. "; he petted her cheek :" With the size of this force, it will all be over within minutes. "

She smiled. Drawing closer to him she kissed his lips :

" I will be strong my love… "; and she smiled teasingly :" … would you like me to show you just how strong ?"

" Battle first, my sweet. "; he sighed passionately

" … we still have a long way to go… "; a shrewd inviting smile shined on her face

" You're insatiable. "; he giggled

At once everything went black. The voices faded out of her ear. Her officers were gone as the bridge left her sight, replaced by an assaulting dark. Even Darmon's shouts vanished in a whisper. She was alone in the vast of nothing, black above and gray below, ripped out of her world in a mental link. There was nothing else there aside from her. Gelaida looked around :

" M… Mistress ? Is that you ?"

Footsteps stirred the shade. Gelaida blinked. A large figure was coming to her presence. She suddenly felt very small for some reason. Trying to keep her calm, she stood straight and strong, but when she saw him, it all went away. The white skin of the vampire before her was deformed by muscles and scars. His ears were huge, like that of a bat. Short broad horns rose from his shoulders, and he was dressed in black leather trousers and a long red rag, that fell from his right shoulder like a cloak. And the most distinct detail about him were his bat like wings full of bony thorns and hooks, closed on his back.

" You… you are him. "; she said :" You are Kain. "

The vampire didn't respond. His face showed no emotion, no shrewd smile, no angry grudge. It may have as well bean carved out of ice. Cold golden eyes in blackened eyelids were staring at her without blinking. Under his gaze she felt a bit cold, but she didn't allow her self to be nervous. Sure, this was her greatest enemy, who dragged her in a mental link like a baby, but still she wouldn't yield to anyone like that.

" And what do you want ?"; she asked :" To know how much time do you have left ?"

Kain was silent, his golden eyes stuck on her. He was like a statue. No line on his face moved. His heart was beating calmly throughout the vast emptiness like a distant drum. She has had enough of this. She imagined a sword, and a blade appeared in her arm. Since it was all a world thought, imagination had life here.

" Let's see how you die !"; she yelled and swung her blade

A loud crack resonated the area, and her blade shattered in bits and peaces on reaching Kain's chest. She fell back amazed. Kain didn't even blink. His cold beastly eyes were constantly upon her, eating her mind from within. She jumped up and tried again. A spear appeared in her arms, as strong as she could make it and she lunched it on him. Spinning it over her head, she hurled it to his throat but it bounced back, shaking her hand to the point of pain. Kain still didn't move. Eyes didn't stop hounding her. Heart beets were breaking her ears. Where ever she would move his gaze was upon her. She couldn't take it any more. Hurling the spear as strong as she could, she went for these golden eyes, but the spear shattered to dust as soon as it touched him. She fell back down again with her palms all bloody and bruised. She sighed shocked and razed her sight at him. It was than that he spoke :

" You… owe… "

" I owe you DEATH !"

She jumped at him, trying to punch him, to kick him, anything. It was like fighting against an iron pole. Not even his skin was soft, but hard like cold steel. His eyes didn't separate from her. She screamed in frustration and went to claw them out, but at once pain froze her and she bounced back, panting in a violent shock.

" You owe… "

She got up slowly and defiantly, but her heart wouldn't rest. She had to get out of there. Was it her heart, or Kain's that was so loud ? Focusing hard she tried to brake the bond, but it was like trying to chew trough a chain. She turned around, away from him and ran as fast as she could. Beating didn't cease. She ran and ran and ran. No way out. Black above, gray below. No dour, no exit. She was trapped. Pain in her palms like tongues of flame.

" You owe. "

At once she turned. He was still behind her. She didn't move an inch from where she last was. Or did she ? She couldn't think :

" You owe, you owe, you owe !"; she shrieked :" Don't you have anything better to say ?"

That yellow eyes were upon her again, cold and merciless. No mercy, no desires. He was not a being. He held nothing but cruelty. Before she realized, she was chocking in his sight. It was so cold she couldn't breathe. Drums were pounding faster and faster. He was so cold, so huge, it was unthinkable. He couldn't be. He's not… this ! No smile of triumph. No sadistic pleasure. No hate or anger for an enemy. No heart and soul. Her knees faltered and she collapsed on the flour. She had to get out. So cold. No nothing…

" You owe. "

" …letmego… "; she whispered weak

She was alone with him, without any chance for salvation. No one there but the eyes and the pounding. She tried not to look, but everywhere she'd turn, she could feel his gaze cutting trough her. She wanted to cry, but her lungs froze. Every breath was like eating frost. It had to end. There had to be an end !

" You owe… blood. "

And the end of the anticipation finally came. Pain erupted within her. Every inch of her skin exploded with red bursts. Her muscles begun to fall off and blood to drip on the flour in countless tiny streams. Air was denied to her, and her skin melted, leaving only agony. She was falling apart. Pieces of her flesh started to roll on the ground before her like fish shaken out of the net. Her eyes wanted to fall out. If she could scream, it would out loud an earthquake. Webs of her vanes started to peel off. A white ball rolled before her, it was her eye. Bones came to the surface of her bloody muscles. She felt like her brain would explode.

At once it was over. She was screaming like mad, with big eyes, shaking as hard as she could.

" Gelaida !"; Darmon shouted :" Gelaida !"

Darmon ! It was Darmon. She was on the bridge again. Everyone was trying to hold her down, to bring her back. She was on the bridge again, panting with all her strength. Memories pained her. Her head was spinning. But her palms were whole. Her face was whole. She wanted to cry and to laugh. She wanted to hold him, to hold Darmon. Just to be near him. He took her in his arms and tears went down her eyes. She sobbed like a child, but she was in his arms… so warm… at last…

* * *

Sian helped his sire not to collapse. It was an exhausting experience for him, but he achieved his goal. The seed of fear was in the soft soil now. They tried to rip Gelaida out of Kain's grasp, but Kain was stronger still. At least until he was ready to let go. Kain took a goblet of blood and drained it, gazing upon Sian over its edge :

" If you can master the Nothing… "; he whispered :" … you'll be all powerful ! Remember it well. One more lesson we will teach you. "

Sian nodded :

" I will go and supervise the humans. "; he said :" Get some rest and… "

" No. "; Kain cut him off :" We must bring the ships down. "

He tried to stand up and walk, but he was too tired, and he had to catch the edge of the table not to fall. Sian placed his palm on his shoulder :

" Remember that all of us here depend on you. "; Sian spoke :" If you keep rushing at the face of death you may catch it sooner than the we would prefer. "

" Their forces are too swift. "; Kain said :" We must slow them down. The plan won't work while they can fly. "

Sian grudged :

" I don't think you are up to it yet. I sense their force is still far away. Get some rest and recover. "

" …rest… "; Kain sighed tired :" There is no such thing. "; he glanced at Sian's concerned face and smiled :" Very well, my son. We shall shear a meal together. "

Within the next hover or so, the carpet became stained by the crimson liquid and the flour got covered by dry bodies of former prisoners. Father and son were enjoying the taste, exchanging stories that occurred in the other's absence, and the dream of pyre green Nosgoth became alive again amongst them. Sian laughed and Kain smiled, as the words flew between them and each of them was thinking to him self that it's good that Kain stuck around after all. They were cross-legged on the flour facing each other, though Kain had to stretch his wings in order to do so, sipping the blood slowly to prolong the experience :

" Tell me, Father, "; Sian grinned :" did the mighty Kain ever fall in love ?"

" Which Kain ?"; his father asked

" The vampire one. Was it all 'have no heart, not to brake it' or did you allow your self some slack ?"

Kain narrowed his eyes :

" We can't remember… "

" I think you could. "; Sian spoke :" You just don't want to try. "

Kain grudged and suddenly turned serious :

" You have aged Sian. "; he stood up and his wings close :" You are an Elder by all accounts, an Ancient by some, and you can do many things… but you can't compare yourself to us. "

Sian rose from the ground as well :

" When you spoke of Coorhagen you spoke with strange fire… that whispered of past so distant that those Bonefathers must have bean young at the time. "; he sighed and lowered his eyes :" I know I'll never forget Adella… not in twice as long as you've endured… Some things are stronger than time or forget. She is my curse… My wound… Adella… "; he closed his eyes and a tear drop leaked down his cheek :" Just like there are things you won't forget. Ever. "

Kain got cold again. The true Kain surfaced back and went for the dour :

" Survey the humans. "; he said :" We'll by you the time you need. "; but as he reached the dour and grabbed for the handle, he paused. Not turning, he spoke :" Umah… That was her name. If anyone had a chance to be Kain's queen, it was her… "

" What happened to her ?"; Sian asked

Kain hesitated a while.

" Betrayal. "; he whispered and quietly left the room

* * *

" We'll reach the target within an hover. "; the Kreeden navigator spoke in the microphone :" All hands at the ready !"

Domrazor was sailing trough the green clouds, surveying the army below. A massive force moved slowly from the south inching towards helpless Coorhagen. By now the Kreedens all learned of the city's last night's fall, and of a winged vampire who killed Chron in a duel. And now that very same vampire was in control of their storage full of weapons and explosives. A silent tie of nervous worry slowly rose around their hearts. Trough their crystals stories were circling of what they heard of Kain's previous accomplishments. Many gossip and rumors passed from hand to hand all amplifying Kain's part in them and many believed most of them. They all knew that despite their number, one like that must never be underestimated.

Gelaida was sitting calmly in the captain's seat. She was reading a data sheet, a text from an unknown source about vampire blood lines. From what recorded history could tell they all sprung from two of them, one being Vorador and the other Kain him self. But it was said that Kain killed Vorador, who was in fact a much older being than he and insured his own dominion over this world. Though she was calm on the outside, deep inside she was re-living the nightmare she endured with him over and over again, unable to burn the fear that now usurped her heart. Once Darmon learned what she's bean trough he got silent and angry. She knew him well enough to know that he has no other thought on his mind any more but Kain's destruction, regardless of Jordana's orders, and despite her outer coolness she feared for him. She feared above all else that he'll die going against Kain. She tried to focus on her reading but the more she red the more did her face turn pale.

" Sen-Captain Gelaida, "; a young female Kreeden officer spoke :" we've received word from Encore ; Kain is on his way. "

Gelaida could hardly contain her unease. Darmon turned sharply :

" On his way to meet us ? The girls are sure of it ?"

" Lady Jasmine and Lady Adella are sensing his approach. "; the young officer said :" We shall intercept with him whit in minutes. "

" Raze shields !"; Gelaida couldn't help her self :" Charge all weapons and signal the other ships !"

" Let him come, my sweet !"; Darmon spoke to her with a cold snarl :" Let him try and go against me !"

Gelaida tried to ignore him :

" All hands to battle stations !"; she yelled and glanced at the main screen :" And somebody get this map off the screen ! I want to see him !"

As the map vanished replaced by green clouds, everyone went silent surveying the sky. A dot appeared in the lower right corner, swiftly flying towards them :

" Magnify !"; Gelaida commanded

A little red square got around the dot and brought the image within across the entire screen. Gelaida froze on the spot ; the eyes hounded her again. It was him. Kain was flapping his wings cutting clouds like a scalpel, leaving a long trail behind him.

" He'll be in weapons range within sixteen seconds. "; a female officer replied from the seat of the targeting computers

Gelaida needed a few moments to catch her breath :

" Lock all batteries on him and open fire !"

" Prepare to fire !"; the voice sounded on the speakers

Kain was coming within range. The timer was counting down on his approach. Red lights were flashing trough out the bridge. A great tension dominated the silence. Just a few more seconds… Just a few more… And than Kain disappeared.

" Where is he ?"; Gelaida shouted

" We lost him… "

" I can see that, you fool ! Find him !"

The search began with every available sensor scanning the parameter before the ship, but Kain was too small for their devices. The giant battle cruiser was designed to detect other vessels, not a flying undead monster. Gelaida paced up and down nervously, trying not to display her panic. She was so lost in her thoughts that she would never notice that Darmon was not on the bridge any more. Time passed very slowly. Minutes stretched to hovers and silence was all present. All were waiting for Kain's reappearance, and their patience was swiftly leaking away.

Suddenly the control board of the ship's shields flashed in warning lights.

" What's happening ?"; Gelaida shouted

" Our left shield is destabilizing !"; a girl that was the second officer said :" We're taking damage !"

" I've found him !"

The image on the screen became that of the left side of Domrazor, displaying Kain slashing the reaver trough empty air. When ever he would strike, the shield before him would become visible, and would loose some of its consistency. At once the ship's weapons opened fire, but he flied out of their aim and returned in strikes to mangle their damaged shield. Their cannons were helplessly trying to keep up with him, but he was too fast and agile even for the complete set. But they were far form helpless. Numerous ports opened on the hull lunching swarms of robotic trackers, assault type, and they all charged on Kain. He had no options left but to fly, chased by the ship's weapons and the annoying triangular prisms. They were firing small beams of searing light and were extremely agile in the air. But he still had the advantage of his cunning. They were following him like a train, one behind the other, and he was the main locomotive. Together they were inscribing complex patterns on the sky, and than he made a loop and charged at the middle of the line. Slamming into the few passing ones and shattering them to bits, he resumed down and away, leaving those who followed him to crash into each other. But only few fell for it and the others broke away.

The ship resumed its salvoes and the annoying mosquitoes kept buzzing around his head. Many of them would get in a cross fire, but it was too exhausting for him to keep dodging them all and approach the shield. The reaver slashed and his magic exploded all around, and numerous blasts of light kept stalking him as he flew as fast and as unpredictable as he could. Just as he thought it can't get any worse, it got worse.

A light craft with heavy weaponry appeared on his tail and entered the chase. The pilot was Darmon. He stalked him mercilessly with his weapons aiming constantly too close to his hide. Kain tried every maneuver he could think of, but the craft was still on his tail like a blood hound. The blasted Kreeden must have had a lot of practice. But he was Kain, not another pilot. Suddenly he turned and charged straight at the craft. Darmon didn't pool up, but resumed his previous course, intending to make Kain a bug on his windshield. But just before the impact, Kain went low and razed the reaver as he passed beneath the craft. The shields on it were instantly down to fifty percent. But Darmon had a chance for a shot. Kain snarled as he took the hit and than he vanished in a white flash of light. The craft turned around and slowed its pace.

" Where are you, you coward ?"; Darmon hissed from the pilot's seat :" Come forth and die !"

A loud bang echoed from the back section. Kain was chasing him now and the reaver inched closer to the craft. Increasing speed, Darmon tried to shake him off, but the vampire was like glued to his tail. At once the shield on his craft dropped by a sudden strike, and the panel burst in sparks. Kain broke trough behind him and stabbed his claws in the metal shell. He held for it with little effort, and Darmon couldn't shake him off. He tried spinning and brushing against the ship all inefficient. Like peeling a coconut, Kain began to break the plates off. The sensors within the pod flashed warningly. Mad with rage, Darmon went to the heat. He stirred back into the swarm of combat trackers and the chaos of gun fire, intending to have them shake this stowaway for him. But as he got close, Kain broke off letting him charge in on his own. The fire power on his path was too thick, but he couldn't pool back. Kain simply flew away as Darmon got in the cross fire disappearing amidst the chaos.

All three ships were firing at him now and Kain's conditions got considerably worse. Trackers got multiplied and they all wanted a peace of him. But he had a few tricks still. He was leading them trough the crossfire as they destroyed all around him and at once he turned for the side with the mangled shield. The trackers followed blindly. Once he got to the shield barrier, he stopped and faced the approaching scourge. All of their small weapons fired at him, and the other ships fired as well. There was no time to move. A blast of explosions and light powered off all the sensors and the officers on Domrazor cheered loudly at their hit. They've got him. He couldn't have dodged that.

Gelaida fell back into her chair. Darmon was gone, destroyed by their own weapons and Kain along with him. She closed her eyes and tears started to roll down her cheeks. During his renegade piloting she constantly tried to call him back but he wouldn't heed her. And now he was dead. For generations they stood by eachother. He was her everything. Her other half… he was no more.

" My lady… "; the second officer spoke :" … I express my condolences about your loss… Sen-captain Darmon was a brave warrior. "

" Status ?"; she asked silently restraining her cry. She was still the captain of the ship.

" We lost sensors on the aft side by the blast, and it seems that the shield on that side is down as well. Repair teem is… "

At once the dour to the bridge got blown away and slammed into the opposite wall. All of the present jumped on the ground before the explosion. Once the smoke cleared away, their eyes and mouth gapped in terror ; Kain stepped forth with the soul reaver blazing in his claw. He stood there watching them on their bellies before him and his icy stare wrought such silence even the breathing ceased. They tried to get up, but he was faster than their sight. A mixture of screams and yell flooded the bridge. The reaver reaped and Kain danced. There was no hope to act, for whenever one would come close to reach for a gun, death would sweep over instantly. Gelaida crawled amongst the corpses of her shipmates. She just had to get out of there. How could he still be alive ? How ? How ? A body of the second officer fell before her with dead eyes staring at her. She didn't even know what hit her when she died. Gelaida screamed and tried to go around. Tears were rushing all over her face. There was the exit. She was behind the chair. If she could just make it there… It was quiet. Perhaps if she'd run… And than she realized. Silence spoke more loudly than words. Every one was dead, except for her… And…

The chair beside her got blown away and stabbed into a control board. She screamed and shivered trying to hide behind her palms. Kain was on top of the back of the captain's seat. Warm blood was smudging his lower jaw. As she dared to look at him he stepped down and glided on the flour. Gelaida's heart was pounding so strong it seemed like it would pop. She tried to back away but her body froze. Her eyes were unable to look away. He slowly stepped closer. Nothing on his face. No triumph or contempt. Cold… So cold… Her heart was beating to the point of a ripping pain.

" …_p-p-p-pl-le-e-e-e-ss_---… "; she tried to whisper but words froze in her throat.

" You… Owe… "; he spoke to her

Something got stabbed trough her heart. Kain slowly came upon her obscuring her view. A chilling blade made of ice. He was enormous, above and over her like a shade of the edge, dark, so dark she couldn't see. All air in the room was depleted. She was chocking. He was over her… She laughed. Coughing, she laughed as loud as she could. With all the air she had left she laughed, bulging her eyes on the carpet before her. No more air… A silent chuckle… Heart ceased to beet. She wasn't moving any more…

" …_Da…rmon…nnnn…hack !"_

" You have paid. "; Kain smiled and paced away

Kain really couldn't keep dodging their fire power much longer. The blast that opened the shields for him would give him a major headache, if it'd ever caught up with him, and he would take too long to recover. Instead he wasted some magic and fueled it into bending of light to create an illusion of him self that served as a decoy for those fools to aim at. Their 'triumphant' hit actually opened the dour for him. In his opinion it was a low kind of trick and he really hated being forced into it, but there were more important things than pride to worry about at the time.

The controls of the ship were stained with blood, and much of the buttons was broken, though steering still worked properly. He made sure that it stays undamaged. Fortunately for him, his mental powers already harvested what he needed in order to use the ship's controls. A slight change of curs was in order. He took the panel and begun punching the figures in. A shrewd smile danced on his lip. That ought to fairly slow them all down… A pleasant sent of a perfume caught his attention.

" What are you doing ?"

He tuned slowly :

" Lady Ashee… "; Kain spoke amidst the corpses of Kreedens :" How lovely. "

She was at the entrance to the bridge in a door frame whose dour he blew away. Now she was in a very low blouse and tight black trousers that reached just below her knees. Aside from that she had gilded sandals and she still bore those long red strips on her shoulders with the symbols of Kreeden force. Her long dark bride was hanging behind her, gently swaying back and forth as she gazed around. Kain didn't sense her when she appeared, nor did he smell that perfume of hers soon enough, but he really didn't care

" While you are here, we might add you to this pile. "; He smirked and started to approach

" You can't beet this army, my lord Kain. "; she spoke smiling :" It is too big for you to handle alone. Coorhagen will be stormed to the ground unless you… "

" Enough !"; Kain grabbed her in his kinetic shackles and whispered :" Too many words… "

He pressed her on the wall and at his gesture, the metal around her begun to bend and to close in on her. She was surprised, and both frightened and ecstatic, but Kain couldn't care less this time. With his magic, he bended the iron wall around her body to bind her and left her there while he punched the last few digits in the control board.

" What do you intend ?"; she spoke from her shell :" You can't stop… "; and than she frowned :" You don't intend to stop this army, do you ?"

" You should not have come… but than again, it would only prove a slight delay. "; Smashing the controls with his fist, he smiled and tossed her :" Good by, lady Ashee. "

The front screen blew up and a winged beast flied out of the chamber, back in the green clouds. Upon his departure the ship began to divert it self. Domrazor was one in the middle between Encore and Stormray. It was going sideways and towards Stormray, straight in its front hull.

Jordana floundered. The metal was too tight. She couldn't get her hands free. Sweat begun to leek from her forehead, but she kept calm and focused her magic. The metal shell sparkled, it got a bit darker and finally cracked a bit. But the process was not fast enough. She had very little time left. Trough her crystal she could hear those on the other ship yelling and shouting to avert from their course. Her palms could move a bit and she realized that they were all sweaty. Metal cracked as she bended it just barely and pulled out her slippery palm through out the crack of her shell. It was a painful effort, and many of her long red nails got broken but she smiled still, for pain was the thing she enjoyed. As soon as her hand broke free, she tossed a magic orb in front of her and opened a portal a few inches to her face. Instead of moving trough it, she made the gate come to her, swallowing her along with the section of the wall that healed her and the bended metal wall collapsed in the chamber of her palace along with her.

* * *

Two massive crafts collided, braking each others shields and structure. The unit below had to stop and back away as fast as they could. The ships crashed into one another, smashing the control bridges and countless decks in flames and explosions. They were falling down now, stuck together like a corner, Stormray towards south-west and Domrazor towards east. The ground shook and cracked, razing a wall of dust and earth as the crafts fell, and the noise and trembles that swept over the land bounced the army vehicles on their sides. A charging cloud of dust and earth passed over the toppled ground unit like a sand storm and the earthquake shook them all out of their stands. As the dust cleared they found that the two ships made a damn and blocked their progress to north and Coorhagen… Except to go around Domrazor.

* * *

Kain was on his way to bring down the last ship, Encore, and cut that way as well, but as he approached he found a strange thing ; the shields on Encore were already down. It had to be done from within. Focusing his magic he transported him self on the bridge of the last ship and there he found an interesting sight. His work was already done. Kreeden officers lay dead everywhere and the blood from their vanes was drained trough bite marks on their necks. Aside from him there appeared to be no one there, but he knew better. Placing the reaver on his back he closed his wings and started pacing over the deck :

" … come out, come out, where ever you are… "; he whispered

Two figures emerged to his sight ; Jasmine from the left corner and Adella from the right, both about fifteen paces away. The three observer each other. He senses their development. To his surprise, Jasmine was actually more powerful than Adella. More than twice as Adella, like she was twice as old. No, more than that. He didn't display it, but it puzzled him. If anything Jasmine seemed tired with sizable bags under her eyes. She stepped a few feet closer to him :

" Father, "; she grinned :" it does us good to see you've conquered the cocoon so… exulted !"

" He lied to us, Jasmine… "; Adella whispered and screamed at him :" … You said you didn't take Vorador's blood !"

" Care to explain the wings, Father ?"; Jasmine asked

Kain twitched his wings a little but didn't remove his eyes from them, nor did he reply. He was silent as a grave.

" I want his heart !"; Adella complained :" His heart, and his head, and his legs, and his… "

" No, my little sister. "; Jasmine cut her off :" Remember what we came here to do ?"

Adella closed her eyes and nodded sadly

" Good. "; Jasmine spoke :" You've stirred quite a few nerves in Lady Jordana, Father. So much that she'd like to meet you. "

" She will. "; Kain whispered malignantly

" Oh, come now !"; Jasmine frowned :" Stop being so thick headed ! Take it from us ; it's not bad to be by her side… "

" Great… joy… "; Adella smiled :" …at her feet… He can't know. He can never know. "

" Nosgoth is dead, father. "; Jasmine continued :" And if you don't come with us now, you'll share its fate. Would you really wont to die for nothing ?"

Kain smiled at them. To his standards, Adella spoke more wisely than Jasmine.

" We are already dead… "; he spoke :" All four of us. "

" Jasmine… "; Adella moaned :" He doesn't take us seriously. He thinks we're bad… and all sorts of bad things… "

" One chance, Father !"; Jasmine grudged and presented a silver collar inscribed with magic runes :" One right thing to do ; put this on and surrender to us. We'll take you to our mistress and you'll see how wrong you were all along. "

" Yes… "; Adella sighed hopefully :" We'll be family again… family… "

" Adella is right. "; Jasmine concurred :" Don't you want us to be family again ?"

For a while Kain was silent and than he smiled :

" Poor things. "; he whispered and lightly shook his head :" You poor, poor things. It hurts us to see you like this… "

He snorted, giggled and than, tossed his head up and laughed out loud with his beastly laughter echoing through out the empty bridge. He even choked in it a couple of times but coughed it out and resumed again even louder. Jasmine seized the opportunity and tossed the collar at his exposed neck. It flew trough the air opened and ready to close, but Kain's red talon caught it first. He didn't even lower his sight at it, rather than continuing to laugh at the ceiling. His head fell back down on them with a large grin and the silver collar in his hand got crushed beneath his squeeze :

" There is no mercy… "; he said still laughing :" Not even for you. "

" You should not have done that… "; Jasmine uttered :" It was most unwise. "

Kain finally stopped laughing. His grin was now darker than the coffin's interior. Tapping his forehead gently with his finger he replied :

" Crazy. "

Instantly, two large axes appeared in Jasmine's hands, Adella pooled out the flaming sword, and Kain pooled out the reaver with a delightful gesture. Jasmine and Adella got back a bit, before his infamous blade, but instead he just faced the hilt and addressed it :

" Kain's kill. "

" _Your kill. "_

He placed the sword back between his wings. They were his children and his responsibility, not Raziel's. He almost got used to kill his brood by now, and one thing he knew is that their blood must not be on anyone else's hands, save his. They had nothing to fear from Raziel, but somehow they didn't seem much braver.

Jasmine screamed and went forth first. She was faster than he'd predicted and he barely had the time to block havoc and malice with his claws. Long ago when he bestowed these axes onto her he foresaw that she'll commit great deeds with them. Fighting him now, was a great deed indeed. Adella joined her sister, flinging Tarian's flamesword at him, though her attack was much easier to defend from. Jasmine was the real treat. She was strong and fast almost enough to match him, but her skill was not nearly as developed. What ever trickery she'd used to accelerate her ageing, she didn't have time to learn enough combat to match his skills, though it was obvious that she tried. She must have prepared for this day for a long time now.

Jasmine tried to severe Kain's head off with her axe, but the blade got grabbed by his red talon. He bended his head dodging the other axe as well and his knee got in Jasmine's gut. He slammed her in the face and knocked her away a considerable distance, but than the flamesword got a taste of his flesh. Adella sneaked from behind and stabbed him in the back. He roared and slapped her with his wings, bouncing her towards the front. Jumping fast, he grabbed her for her throat in mid air and landed with her helpless body dangling from his claws.

" No !"; Jasmine yelled

But it was too late. Without any hesitation Kain stabbed his claw in Adella's chest. She tried to scream, but it couldn't get trough Kain's squeeze. Blood exploded out of her like a flood staining him all over. He just exposed his teeth and ripped her heart out. A momentary strand of grief ached his own heart, but it was over the next second. There was never any mercy in him for traitors.

Adella coughed. She was well done for. Sian's wound finally turned crust. Or so it seemed. At once she dispersed into strings of light and faded away. The heart in Kain's hand vanished as well and the spilled blood followed in the same way. It was such a complicated illusion, not even his senses saw trough it. It had intensity, mass, speed, strength… A simple flow of magic, expected in one as old as Adella, but coiled together with an impressive skill in an ingenious manner. The only thing that didn't fade on its own was the wound on Kain's back. It healed on its own though. Just at the same moment three more Adellas came forth from different sides, all bearing flameswords. Kain razed his sight at them, evaluating them for an instant. This time too, he could barely see the real one, a feature whish was sure to fade in the heat of battle. There was a fine line between genius and madness and at the moment Adella seemed to be mad enough to be a genius.

" Bravo. "; he smiled

" He killed me, Jasmine !"; the one Adella in the middle shouted like she was accusing him :" He killed me without a second thought !"

" You would kill your own daughter, Father ?"; Jasmine asked

" You think not ? "; Kain asked :" Traitors and failures all share one faith. "; he attacked her and resumed snarling trough his teeth while she defended :" You failed us ! You have failed Nosgoth ! You have failed in your duties and for that you will die !"

" Failed in our duties ?"; Jasmine shrieked as she blocked and dodged with all she had :" IDIOT ! The circle exists for us ! We don't exist for it ! Our powers will save or damn Nosgoth at our whim !"

At once Kain bounced her off further away. He was vividly shocked :

" What did you say ?"

" Join us, Father or die !"; Jasmine hissed trough her fangs

" Who told you that ?"; Kain demanded :" Where did you hear those words ?"

Jasmine frowned. It was obvious that she her self was unaware of what she was saying. Kain heard those words before, once long ago, so long he couldn't remember where and when, but he knew that they were of great significance. Jasmine on the other hand didn't care. She just shook her head :

" Words !"; she shouted :" Words are nothing !"

It was an effort for him to keep up against them. Jasmine and three Adellas, though illusions, the wounds they'd cause were real enough. But none of them had his experience, and further more, none of them had wings that were of great use as he faced multiple foes. At a few occasions, one Adella would try to take the reaver off his back, but his wings were faster than her hand, and the attempt would always end painfully for her. Jasmine was the one he'd always face on front, teaching her the difference between power and control.

Finally Jasmine's axes got within Kain's grasp and he simply ripped them out of her hands, tossing them away on Adella that had to dodge as fast as she could. He and Jasmine embraced, trying to overpower each other. She was strong and her grip was mighty enough for Kain to feel his ribs bending to the point of pain, but her face gave away her opinion of his hospitality. She was slipping. Despite the mortifying effort she placed into this hug and the pain she gained in return, she still didn't give up. Something was forcing her to go on, some loyalty to another goal that kept her alive and willing to die for that. In vain. Her sight started to trail away, and the tightness of her squeeze swiftly reduced.

At the last moment, Kain saw Adella with the corner of an eye, trying to sneak up on him again. She razed the flamesword but he turned around and used Jasmine's body as a shield. Adella barely had time, but somehow she managed to avert the blade and it got stabbed in Jasmine's leg. She screamed, or moaned more like it. Kain had to let her go, for more than five new Adellas appeared out of nothing, making a total eight. He couldn't fight them all with Jasmine in his arms. Instead, he tossed her exhausted body and as she flew trough the air, he mustered a huge amount of magic and blasted everything around him in one giant wave of energy. Four of Adellas dispersed under such force and what was left of his enemies got slammed onto walls, meters away.

Jasmine picked her self up. She was dizzy and bruised, but within seconds it begun to heal. She was recovering. Adella seemed to follow, but a lot more slowly. One of them, he didn't saw if it was the real one, picked up Jasmine's axes instead, acting as if she was ready to continue. He had no more time for this. The battle on the ground was more important than personal fights. He would ether kill them now or later another today. And he decided to kill them now. They'll never give up, nor let him bring the ship down. He will have to kill them to get them out of the way. Jasmine first. At least her he could finish off quickly instead of searching trough illusions. She looked at him just in time to see him charge at her trough the air, and in the last instant she managed to dodge. The claw that was intended to gut her down, just stroke her in the side, but that strike was not to be discharged. The force of Kain's arm was sizeable and she was tossed trough the ship once more, braking trough the wall and vanishing in the green clouds.

" Jasmineeeee !"; every Adella shouted simultaneously and they all ran after her, jumping trough the same hole. The one with Jasmine's axes remained. She pointed one axe in his direction and shouted distraught at him trough her sharp fangs :" You bled my sister ! You will bleed worse ! I shall ! My sister !"; and than she jumped out too.

" … perhaps another day. "; Kain spoke in the new silence

* * *

Encore gave signs of trouble, while standing still in mid air. Mighty engines begun to shut down and at once the distance between the earth and the ship began to reduce rapidly. What little armies passed around the barricade made of the other two ships, now had to run for their lives, not to have the third land on their heads. Encore crashed prolonging the barricade, killing some Kreedens at the expense and most importantly, buying time for Kain's plans to mature.

Kain laughed as he was flying back to the city. Vengeance is the dish best served cold. Icy cold. Than and only than does it have the best taste. By now, Sian completed all the preparations and the theater was opened to house its guests. Perhaps it was only fitting that something goes wrong the way it did. A heavy shot from the ground hit him when he wasn't looking. A flash of pain took him under its hold and held him like that for a long time before it withdrawn. When he restored his consciousness he was almost at the ground. Fortunately he was high enough to keep falling down during his temporary blackout. Instantly the wings flapped and he rose above amidst the numerous fires and shots. The shooter was an armored vehicle, NUC upgraded whit a large cannon on its top, a part of the small force that did manage to pool trough before the fall of Encore. It hovered above the ground on a pillow of light and was very mobile, except for the cannon that gave difficulty at aiming. It was a very lucky shoot to hit him at that height.

Just as he was about to fly away, he noticed the true misfortune that befell him ; the reaver was not on him any more. It must have fell off when he took the hit. Kain roared in rage and like a bird of pray stormed down at his enemy. The small force was made mainly out of combat machines, but it made no difference to him. Metal tore like paper under his claws, blasts and explosions were blooming all around him, and his cries of rage overpowered the guns. He was like the worst demon of the underworld stepping out of its pit to drag them down with him. But despite of how he may have appeared, it really wasn't his intention to fight them, only to get them out of the way, so he could find his missing sword. He just wasn't aware of how agitated and distraught he was, and thus propelled he mutilated them mercilessly. Not one of them was able to hit him as he soared a few feet above the ground searching here and there and destroying those that tried to stop him along the way.

But it was in vane. The height he was on when it happened suggested that it may have flied a mile away in any direction. His time has expired. Though he turned those who were there into scrap metal, new begun to pore in around the barricade of ships. All the power of the Kreeden force was about to descend on him. The search was over. He roared in bitter anger as he realized it trough some whisper in the back of his head and stretching his wings, he turned north towards the city. The thought of having someone else find Raziel on this battle field was eating him inside, not by fear but with disgust. To have those hated creatures even touch the reaver was filling him with such rage he barely contained it. But he ran out of options and his cunning was the only weapon he had now.

Seeing his act of withdrawing, the Kreedens picked up speed and chased after him, firing at will, trying to bring him down. He didn't go higher, though it would prove safer, but continuing to fly closer to the ground trying to out run them. After a couple of minutes of chase he left the range of their weapons and in good time too, for the city gates appeared before him. Like a storm he passed trough, navigating in flight across the empty streets. But as soon as he was gone the streets were at once filled again with heavily armed men that begun to leave for the southern gate and to muster before the city wall.

The Kreeden force in all its size, lined before the city. Their beasts roared for blood, their weapons dampened by sweat of their palms and in a number so great, it seemed like a shade has befell the earth. The humans seemed few and frightened, but heavily armed and defiant. They stood before their city to guard it with their lives, though it was obvious to all that they can only delay its destruction.

As soon as the lines formed again, the Kreedens opened fire and showered the defenders with their might. Barely a shot back reached the attacking side and the wall around the city begun to tear it self down. A mass panic stroke the humans and those that eluded their destruction rapidly began to throw their weapons and to escape north trough the city streets. The Kreedens laughed and their commanders gave order for infantry and riders to advance and have fun along the way. Like a tide of the sea, the Kreedens charged after the cowardly humans, poring all their speed into the chase. Swiftly like the wind they've reached and passed the ruined wall entering the streets, burning and destroying anything in their path.

* * *

High on top of the northern mountains, two vampires and two humans stood observing the consuming city. Sian has just stepped out of his flame-gate to their midst. They all noticed that Kain returned without the reaver, but no comment was made on that. He watched as the tide of enemies pored into the city slowly filling it and destroying it. Sian had a small metal box with a red button in his hand and Seilla and Volo had their binoculars with which they've observed the act. In her other hand, Seilla had a com link, ready to use.

" Wait for it… "; Kain said with his eyes narrowing on the sight.

The Kreedens kept poring into the city, but no humans could be found. They just kept running north, filling the city from the south, but they couldn't catch up with their pray.

* * *

" Wait for it… "

* * *

Finally they've reached the cornered humans, at the northern side of the wall. The entire city was torn down in this pursuit. Without hesitation, they ran for the helpless pray, but at once the 'pray' disappeared in thin air, like they were never there.

* * *

" Now !"; Kain said, poring all his delight into it.

Sian pressed the button. An explosion shook the earth near the southern gate and the wall. The Kreedens that were left outside the city were bounced back by the blast and those within tried to charge for the exit, but there was none. The mountains blocked their path on the north, their wall on east and west and a wave of explosions on the south kept drawing closer like a storm made of fire. At once the entire city and everyone within it blew up in a massive detonation who's blast ignited the sky it self and shook the foundations of the land. The surviving Kreedens outside were paralyzed and horrified. Their forces were disintegrated. Just a few left away from the explosion and a storm of chaos swept over them all.

From their vantage point, Kain grudged at the flames, blasts and a gust of hot wind and light that swept over them. Humans had to cover their eyes and Sian laughed wickedly. Kain snarled with his chilling voice :

" Take no prisoners. Kill them all. "

Seilla used her com link and at once battle cries emanated from the eastern and western woods. A flood of humans, armed to their teeth rushed from amongst the trees and begun to close in on the remains of the Kreeden force. They were shooting at them and tried to organize, but the humans were more than numerous and an almighty battle took place on field before the now flaming city. Sian couldn't resist but to shift in batform and join the slaughter. His fire combined with the flames in the wreckage of Coorhagen shifted the scales even more towards the human side, and the Kreedens could only try their best to run. Of course it proved futile, for their enemies had no intention on letting them.

Within minutes, the day was won, and the humans cheered on a field now watered by the usurpers blood. Lady Seilla was there amongst her men and Volo gave her a kiss and spun her in his strong arms. Sian returned to the vantage point where Kain still stood, observing the flaming ruin before him. He was silent and sad staring at burning buildings. As he approached, wiping the blood off his lips, Sian observed him and spoke comfortingly :

" When the time comes, Raziel will surface again. "

" The humans sing me their praises… "; Kain said. Sian noticed that he said 'me' instead of 'us' :" Give them victory and they forgive and forget anything. "

" We won, father. "; Sian said :" And yet you do not celebrate. Why don't you cheer ?"

Kain frowned as the orange light illuminated him and the flame cast golden shades on his face. He pointed on one burning building and hesitated a while :

" There… used to be… a terrace there… "; he narrowed his eyes and his breathing got somehow insecure :" A balcony… with blue flowers… Pots of blue flowers… "; the building started to release cracking sounds and it collapsed with a roar, its construction chewed by the heat :" I… remember… A toy horse… and a wooden sword… I was playing… right there… I was… "; he looked at his hand, his red tree fingered claw in a black leather glove, and than he shut his eyes unable to stare at it any more :" What have I done…?"

" What had to be done… "; Sian placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, finally realizing :" … lord of Coorhagen. Men of this town were indeed built of fire and steal with spirits as high as the shadowing mountains. "

Kain looked at him :

" What is the greatest sorrow, Sian ?"

Sian gazed in the flames :

" To loose the one you love. "

" You know more than me. "; Kain smiled :" No more lessons shall I teach you. "

* * *

A ruined wreckage of a light craft lay broken and burned on the end of its landing trench in the swamp a few miles north of the area battle that had taken place. It was smoking with the heat of combat, but there was no chance to be discovered amidst all the other smoke that now filled the sky. An injured bloodstained vision of a blond Kreeden man dragged him self out of the ship trough mud and numerous pounds of green water, gazing at the defeat of his army. The city was burning with their corpses, humans were butchering the remains of those in front of its wall and further south three huge combat cruisers lined like a wall, smoked with black clouds. They were all dead. All of them except for him. And the realization stroke him :

" _GELAIDAAaaaaa !"_

Darmon rose on his wobbly feet screaming his rage at the green sky. When he crashed here he lost consciousness but even in his blackout he felt the horror of her death in his dreams. The force of her pain was so enormous that the crystal on his forehead cracked broken. Kain killed her. He killed her with such dreadfulness, and he couldn't protect her. In that instant he cast off all masters and mistresses, and swore an oath to one goal alone ; to kill Kain. But than despair stroke him… How ? An army couldn't kill the fiend. What chance did he have ? There had to be a way. He would find it. This wretched world must hold a key to Kain's demise. No, not Jordana's spell. He wanted Kain's blood on his hands, to make him suffer the way he made Gelaida…

As he moved forward lost in his despair, his eye caught a slivery reflection of something further in the rocks. Like he was being led, he walked to the source of light and when he saw it, he instantly realized what it was. It was stabbed in a solid rock like in a chunk of butter with its hilt sticking upwards and reflecting the light of his flaming craft. With his hand he reached for it and ripped it out of the stone as lightly as if he was pooling it trough thin air, and at once its energy leaped to life.

Darmon smiled as he razed the soul reaver above his head, and the sword's energy reflected his feelings. It was time to repay for the pain…

* * *

Lazaruss _ : If you want to read some of my previous work, please review them too. Thanks. By the way ; those exams fell before me ! ROARRRRR !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lazaruss :" Hi ! Welcome back. You'll be pleased to know that I've rectified the verses in the first two chapters and also I do not write "flour" instead of "floor" any more. ( hi-hi ) Any way, here is chapter four…I think…_

_IMPORTANT : Also, I need your help… I'm running low on words that rime with "life". Could you back me up ? Thanks. Reviews are still welcome…

* * *

_

_**Gone is their Sun and the night dawns**_

_**and they pray in dark for the light's embrace**_

_**Gone is the warmth, the chill took their bones**_

_**save for bitter flames of regret on their face**_

_**Once together we were, and now we are split**_

_**with the cry of my land singing of strife**_

_**but the paths do cross and destinies do meet**_

_**now that nightmares have come to life…**_

Let-Galeb twins were slowly sipping their fruit cocktails looking doubtfully at their guest. Except for them three, the small dark room was empty. One lonely candle shone above the square table around which they sat, but the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. Surprisingly, the table it self was very well lit, as well as those who sat at it, but the walls were hardly visible through the thick black. Scarce dancing light was reflected from the three crystals on their foreheads and their large dark eyes were constantly measuring the item before them. The brothers were dubious and confused by the proposal that was made and more than hesitating about the answer. The outcome of a failure might prove fatal, if mistress Jordana finds out about their treason.

" We don't even know if it will have any effect on him. "; Conrad said

" It is powerful, yes, "; Randok spoke :" but it also has its own will… I sense it from here. "

" The thing doesn't like our hands very much. "; Conrad gazed at the twisted blade :" Nor yours, Darmon. "

Darmon was holding the reaver, laid on the table before them. Its energy and magic were dancing on the blade making the lone candle more than sufficient. By now they've completed every test they could with it, though Darmon wouldn't let them take it from him, rather than conducting the tests him self and it seemed that the blade was more powerful than the finest weapons the twins had. It did cost the twins their finest weapons, any way.

" You two have lost your nerve than ?"; Darmon said :" The greatest hunters in all the Kreeden ranks ?"

" Don't insult us !"; Randok banged his fist on the desk

" Even if it works, you are a fool if you think Jordana will ever forgive us such disobedience. "; Conrad said

" Jordana is insane, "; Darmon snorted :" not since she met Kain, but since much longer. I just never had the guts to say it out loud, which makes me more brave than you two together. "

" Or more stupid, "; Randok said :" and we are all mighty stooped for even considering such a thing. "

" Let's not insult each other… "; Darmon stood up and took the reaver :" I need allies, you two want your revenge, and Kain needs our combined effort do destroy him. If it's Jordana you worry about, I shall take the full responsibility for this act. "

" You would do that ?"; Conrad asked :" We won't be implicated ?"

" All I want is to avenge my Gelaida. "; Darmon spoke in a dark manner :" I don't care about anything afterwards. If that witch Jordana has a grudge against me than, let her. I'll be beyond her reach. "

" Only the dead are beyond her reach. "; Conrad said :" If her spells do not drag their souls back. "

" She won't drag mine back. "; Darmon said

" You… intend to kill your self afterwards. "; Randok deducted

" I intend to join my love. "; he placed the reaver on his back :" But not before my revenge catches up with Kain. You can even take the sword after I'm done with it. "

The twins gazed at each other with greed passing trough their eyes. Already they came up with a system to whom wills the reaver go to in which day of the week.

" It will take us careful planning if we are to hunt this master predator…"; Randok frowned

" Perhaps we too can offer some useful antiques… "; Conrad smiled and their laughter filled the dark chamber

* * *

Kain landed in the crowd of people that made room for him and Sian. The humans cheered him celebrating their triumph. Seilla stepped forth followed by Volo who was blushing in her arms until the time Kain decided to drop in. Now he was pretending that he's somehow smaller than a grain. The crowd got silent and Seilla spoke to them :

" You vampires are truly… unpredictable sort. "

" Thank you. "; Sian smiled cunningly

" It was your skill that won this day. "; Seilla told Kain :" We will follow your guidance where ever you pace. Lead us into more battles, until we drive those sons of bitches back where they came from !"

Kain sighed and covered his eyes as the cheers rose in the sky once more. As they went quiet he addressed her :

" You must take the lead now. "

" But you will follow, right ? Give me advice… "

" I have some… family meters to settle. "; Kain spoke and presented her a rolled scroll of an ancient parchment :" Guard it well. "

She took it, unwrapped it and gazed upon the deal made over six and a half centuries ago ; it was the original Leiman Treaty that closed forever the conflicts between vampires and humans. It was a priceless relic and an invaluable antique, remarkably well preserved. Kain approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder :

" Cold head, hope before fear, and sharp eyes to see every option. Leave nothing to chance and never give in to doubt. "; he glanced at Volo and said :" Volo will help you the best he can. When we settle our affairs, we'll return. Sian !"

With a wave of his mighty wings he cast him self in the sky and Sian's bats followed him like a cloud as the crowd greeted them with their cheers. Now their troops were considerably enforced by the people of Coorhagen and armed with vehicles and weapons of the enemy. Even women and children wanted a peace of guns and a taste of battle against the usurpers. The war was far from over.

* * *

Adella and Jasmine were licking their wounds, watering them with fresh blood. The battle against their sire drained them both to the point of exhaustion. Jasmine was in a much worse shape than her sister, bruised and bone-broken all over her but the darkness was therapeutic and the blood strong, so their wounds finally managed to withdrawn. Jordana was pacing back and forth down the purple marble floor of her palace. She was not displaying it but she was upset. The word of the colossal defeat of her forces filled her with a strange dread that didn't respond in a heat of pleasure. Not this time. Old enemies were resurrected and her forces were decimated. The next move must be taken carefully.

Jasmine held Adella on her bosom swaying her like a little girl and humming some lullaby. Adella was most upset about seeing Kain again and all that he had become, but most of all she was struck down by the fact that she and her sister failed in their task. Silently sobbing, she gave up all hope that Kain will ever kneel before the feet of her mistress.

" Mistress, "; Jasmine said :" please, for the sake of us all, we must destroy him before he destroys you. "

" We couldn't live with our selves if he would harm you. "; Adella whispered

Jordana was still pacing back and forth, pondering her options. She had a rough plan in her head, but the important peaces were missing.

Her previous conversation with Kain has proved to her one thing ; he was indeed too thickheaded to join willingly, but she wasn't about to give up. He was all she could think about, his cold heartless stare, his supreme arrogance, his delicious power… She simply had to change him, like she changed his daughters. The Machine of spinning mirrors can change anything. She will have him by her side and the Kreeden Realms will be unmatched by any other in the galaxy.

Her black eyes without pupils glittered at the thought of that. Unmatched by power and strength… She learned long ago that weakness is never an option. She was so week all those generations ago, and helpless to make a difference as her world suffered under the White-skins. The monsters tormented her people over a century before they finally drove them back. But now she was a monster, she was the horror and she will insure that her people are never enslaved again, by eliminating all the potential invaders and being the greatest horror of all.

Never again !

But first she had to get Kain to stand by her. Such a creature on their side will make them unequaled, and more yet, it will please her beating heart to have such a warrior as her lover. It was dangerous, but she fell in love with him strong enough not to accept failure as an option.

She had to gain in time, for the curse to chew the pillar's core and weaken him enough for capture. But how… ?

And than it hit her :

" Yes… yes, that just might work ! Summon Haidres here to me. Stephan will have his hands full. "

Adella and Jasmine looked at each other as their mistress laughed to her self.

* * *

The pillars loomed before them, reaching into the sky. Their peeks contested with the clouds who will reach the top first. Black as they stood, their long shades seemed even darker, like portals into pyre nothingness. From this epicenter the misery spread poring poison and death, to mix it with life. Kain paced to the ninth pillar, placing his palm at its black surface. Now it resembled a tube made of coal. The floor beneath them was still white but from it, cracks spread, flowing with lava, stretching over the land like the hearth of corruption.

" What are you looking for ?"; Sian asked

Kain petted the pillar passing his red talon over its ruined surface. His eyes tried to measure its height :

" To move forward, one must sometimes go backward. "; he said, not turning :" To see the future we must look into the past. Ask the right questions and you'll gain the right answers. "

" Here is my question. "; Sian said :" Why does the land cry in your head ?"

Kain sighed :

" The pillars are more than they seem, Sian… They are the beginning and the end, the shrine of all elements, and most of all, a shield against the Hylden. But their weakness is that they are one with the land. As Nosgoth suffers the pillars crumble, as the pillars crumble, Nosgoth suffers even more and they cry in the ears of the guardians. "; he turned to him :" And so we see at last my foretold headstone… "

He stepped in the long shadow of the pillar of balance, still holding his palm on its surface. At this point Sian remembered a while back. Once Kain fell and he and his two sisters raised him to his feet, and as he stood up, the pillars rose with him. If anything, it seemed only fitting for Kain's throne to be here for ages upon ages from which he sat and gazed across his Empire.

" Not if I can help it. "; Sian spoke :" The pillars are about to fall, aren't they ?"

" Yes… since the dawn of time till this hover. "

" Not yet. We still have four more days, if Chron was telling the truth. "; he frowned :" I always wondered how the land decayed so swiftly, since the Kreedens shown up. Jordana cursed the Pillars, didn't she ?"

" She holds it for a clever move, but she doesn't know what she is about to unleash. "; Kain removed his palm :" Our vampire ancestors rose these pillars as the lock that binds their enemies away from this world. Each pillar needs a guardian vampire, bourn and dedicated to the pillar's purpose. Human's dedication is unfit. "

" She cursed the pillars to get to you. Because you are linked with them. Adella and Jasmine must have revealed that to her. "; Sian stepped closer :" _How_ did she do it ? How did she cursed the pillars ?"

" I don't know. "; Kain grudged :" They were cursed before… Now again… But never so… directly. Without guardians, I don't see the means. "

" If you are the last guardian, than she must have cursed you. "

" No. "; Kain said :" Even in hibernation, I would have felt it. She found some gap in the binding, something that we overlooked, and used it to poison them efficiently. "; he turned to him :" Two thousand years ago, Raziel showed me the error of my ways. Since the land and the pillars were one, we tried to restore them by cleansing the land, and as you know, it almost worked. "

" Than we must remove her curse and heal the land again. "; Sian said and grudged :" Not we ; I will do it. I shall shoulder your burdens instead of you. You have done more than enough. It has bean too long since your duty has begun. But you must live and rest your weary soul. There _is_ such a thing as rest, Father. Even for you. "

Kain smiled. He stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder :

" If I could only have your freshness. No, my young son. It is not as easy as that. It took two thousand years for my Empire to poison the land and two more for me and Raziel to bring purity back. And besides, the pillars won't let me rest for as long as I live. "

" They will !"; Sian protested :" When we remove Jordana's curse, I shall take it onto me to restore the land the way you and Raziel did. "; Kain uttered to say something but Sian resumed :" I can and I shall ! I can be what ever you both were and more ! And if these chunks of rock don't like it, to hell with their pleasure ! You have served your purpose. "

" Sian… Lord of flies… "; Kain smiled and looked at him sideways

" Not any more. "; he said :" Now I am Lord of Flames, because I have a mission fit for one. "

" I do what I must because I must, but you do because you hope, foolish as it might be… You always were intriguing. "

" I know, I know ; Ever since you met me in the slums. "

" Be careful. " Kain warned him :" The pillars are stubborn. They will refuse to stop poisoning the land no meter how much you clean their venom. But once and if you manage to contain it, and the land starts to heal, they will have no choice but to… _ARghhhhh_ !"

At once an earthquake shook the ground and Kain covered his ears, pressing as strong as he could. Sian could barely hold his feet on the ground. Rumbles and cracking sounds roared in accord with Kain who even wrapped him self in his wings trying to block what was tearing his hearing. It went silent moments after and the land got still again. Kain released his head and gazed at the pillars once more, though this time it was more a glare than a gaze.

" Let's go. "; he said :" We are done here. "

Perhaps he just wanted some distance between him self and the black source of his pain, though Sian too didn't like being here all that much. But as they turned to depart, they faced a transparent illusion of Jasmine, an astral projection that was observing them.

" You lost something, Father ?"; Jasmine gestured to the fact that the reaver wasn't on him :" How fortunate… for us. "

Sian's chain, still shackled to his right wrist, at once grew red with heat and a spiked orb of fire appeared on its other end :

" You should tell it to us personally instead of this cowardice !"

" Sian !"; she shouted as if she notice him just than :" I should have known ! A worm will go for a rotten apple !"

" Enough !"; Kain yelled and focused his magic on the image, intending to learn where it is coming from. But though it begun to fluctuate and give signs of Jasmine's effort, it didn't reveal her secrets :" We will all get the chance to taste each other's blood soon. "; Kain said, attacking her magic blocks.

" Yes. "; Jasmine concurred :" My mistress gave me and Adella the permission to bleed you, but I want you first. Come to me, Father and witness your daughter's might !"

" Than why do you hide ?"; he smiled

" For fun. "; She replied, sounding somehow exhausted, no doubt by Kain's probing :" Seek there where the sky rains flame, where the land is a bare rock, where the water is a lake of lava, and where a black fortress shadows a garden of horrors !"

She faded away and instead of her a giant brown tree sprung out of the ground. It grew bare and without leaves, but somewhere at the spring of its branches, the bark crack and tore, to resemble a demonic green glowing face. Its branches became long claws and its roots grew into short tentacles that served as legs. It roared at them with a voice that sounded like cracking wood and splitting lumbers.

" A treemon !"; Sian named it

" A workout. "; Kain rectified him.

An instant later and he razed him self in the sky. Sian jumped and slashed his flail of fire over the bark of the three-creature. It seemed to hate the flame, since it was wood after all. Kain flew trough its branches, tearing a few out of its crown. The treemon tried to get him but he was too fast. Sian dodged the root-foot and struck it with his flail, burning trough it and sewing it off. The wood demon roared in pain and swung his branches full of sharp twigs at them both. Kain eluded it again, this time passing trough like a cloud of mist, but Sian was not that lucky. The branches caught him and started to close around him squeezing him and devouring him within. He tried to ignite them as fast as he could, but they just seemed to grow a new. Just as it seemed like he would become a part of this creature's body, Kain landed on the nod of perplexed branches and started to tear them away with claws, feet, wings and jaws. He was fighting the wooden spider legs like an animal and finally Sian's head broke trough the nod. He hissed in anger and smoke started to emanate from within his cocoon. He was burning his way out. Kain than moved to the face of this monster, but even more branches blocked his path. Wood splintered and scratched him, but his claws were sharper and harder than it, even though it grew back more swiftly than his wounds and cuts reduced. Finally he made his way to the face and stabbed his claws in the green layer of light just under its bark. The threemon roared as Kain stroke his hearth, and Sian broke free out of its hold blasting the ash, coal and splinters all around. As his claws were in, Kain felt its life force. Without hesitation, he pored death into it and extinguished it like water puts out fire. The creature's face stopped glowing, and it died remaining in the same position, like a ripped out tree. The wood closed around Kain's claws, but he easily ripped them out, braking them free trough a cloud of splinters. He sighed shivering as the cuts and wounds vanished leaving no scars and he faced his son with a cold face :

" Entertaining. "

" Jasmine's minion. "; Sian spat on the ground :" Her power of nature bonds allowed her to produce hundreds of these three-demons. A simple flower is her guard dog now. "

" Atrocities. "; Kain said :" Life without blood. "; he frowned :" Let's pay her a visit. "

" You've solved her riddle ?"

" Hardly a riddle. The Dark Eden !"

" What's that ?"

" A crown of corruption. "

Kain's wings opened and Sian shifted. They were well on their way.

* * *

A crimson dome of energy covered a large platter in the mountains, north of Termagent forest. Sian has never seen it before, though he lived more than six centuries. It was another innovation of the Kreeden's design, and a fresh one, for it wasn't here since recently. The thing was huge, rivaling mountains in its size and colored in a tone blood stained glass would have. As they flew, Kain was silent, observing the approaching wall of energy, but a grudge on his face signified a certain effort Sian knew from before ; he was plunging into his forgotten memories. There was something important about this place, important enough for him to torment him self with this hard focus. For the entire time of their flight, Kain was fighting his senility, and even now as they were about to land, he didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

The barrier welcomed them without any harm. Kain passed without hesitation and Sian followed blindly. The area that was revealed to them was most disturbing even for this Nosgoth, such as it was. What life there was, seemed more like pit fiends than creatures. Molten rock replaced the water and chunks of naked stone stood instead of earth. A small village was destroyed, barely anything more than a ruin of torn down structures with gravel and ash piled around them. It seemed that hell pored it self out into this place and all that was once blessed, was now seared to dust. In the center of the platter stood a great black tower, generating a beam of energy that created this dome, and there, within its walls, Sian could feel Jasmine, waiting for them.

Kain landed near the tower entrance and Sian formed beside him. It was a small black gateway that shadowed their path, unprotected and inviting. Sian frowned. There were no three-monsters or other creatures to guard it. This whole thing reeked of a trap. Or maybe Jasmine wanted them for her self. As they landed, they had another revelation :

" Something isn't right. "; Sian grudged :" Something blocks my transporting magic. "

" I know. Mine too. "; Kain answered uninterested. He was gazing over the hellish land :" She really made an effort to bring it back. "

Sian was surprised. It had to be a large force to obstruct Kain's power. What ever it was, it seemed to prevent such magic, even his so called Flame-gate, limited as it may be. No portals would work here. Perhaps it was because of the dome. But somehow, he didn't place much hope into Jasmine's power being diminished in the same fashion, for she had the advantage of choosing the fighting ground.

" At least we don't need to knock. "; Sian said referring to the opened gate.

Kain snorted and swiftly paced trough it. As they entered, Sian got yet another surprise. They found them selves in a large courtyard surrounded in gray and black walls. Soft green grass made a shaggy carpet over the damp soil. There was considerable moisture in the air, next to an intolerable heat outside. The ceiling was high and of black stone, but there was still light within, though from no visible source. But the main thing was that this whole area simply couldn't fit into the black tower. The structure was thin outside like it had one room at its top and stairs to it. This was a powerful magic at work. He passed over this revelation and focused back on Jasmine.

Kain observed the grounds with his sharp examining stare, and after a mere moment he led them on towards the other end of the courtyard. Mud and grass sprinkled beneath their feet as if their roots were popping and spraying the leaves above when they would step on it. It was not grass. It was a sick imitation. This was truly a crown of corruption. Deeper inside the tower, they found a maze of twists and tunnels. It was enough to get lost, but Kain led them trough with a sure step. He almost knew where he was going. At once he stopped and smelled the air.

" What ?"; Sian asked

A fade smell of a familiar perfume tingled about. Sian felt it before in the room in Coorhagen. The sent was emanating from behind a common black wall on their left. Kain slammed his fist trough it and collapsed it, revealing a dark secret room. It was empty. He grudged.

" Was there someone here ?"; Sian asked

" Irrelevant. "; Kain said after a closer inspection :" But interesting… "; he smirked and led them on :" Let's not keep Jasmine waiting. "

After the maze, they came upon another in-dour grass terrain, with a little bigger ceiling. It seemed to have its own exit to outside as well. As they reached the other wall, they found a wooden dour leading further into the structure. Who knows what chambers they will find next in this 'inverted tower'. Just as they were about to open the dour, the soil beneath their feet started to trimmer. Kain and Sian turned back slowly and saw a bush of wines rising from the ground. It begun to take shape of a humanoid creature clothed in thorns and leaves, with boots made of roots. The face of the creature had the same green inner fire from before, and most of all, it had wings made of coiled vines and large leaves to resemble a butterfly wings. His head was a stump with a shaggy bunch of grass to serve for a hair, and his mouth were obscured by shreds of torn tree bark.

" I am Poisonous, "; it spoke to them with a surprisingly eloquent voice :" the guard of Nature's Mother. "

" Like we care. "; Kain just turned and paced on to the dour

Sian had to jump away, and Kain got struck by a blast of magic from behind, that caused him to lumber a few paces forward. He slowly rose his head, and his long white hair sloped down his back a little lower :

" Do your self a favor salad-creature. "; he whispered taking a hissing breath :" Go back where you came from before I turn around. "

Poisonous didn't heed him, instead of jumping at him from behind. It earned him a sizable portion of telekinetic bolt, extra crispy. He ended up on the middle of the grass carpet. But he didn't stay down. He re-grew him self and a shield made of bark and a mace made of a log appeared in his hands. Kain was already pacing towards him most angry. He didn't like fanatical things :

" Now I am autumn. "

" Grand Mother gave me purpose to prevent your passage. "; Poisonous spoke in that eloquent whisper, like singing :" No one lives to go trough. "

He swung his mace at him, but Kain struck the wood with his fist and shattered it to splinters. Poisonous screamed as it he tore his arm off, and Kain grabbed him by the throat lifting him up. At once, the vines got unwrapped and went for him, binding around him like a ball of web. There were too many strings with thorns stabbing into his flesh, and it begun to consume him. Kain snarled and roared within the twine of needles, and it constantly deformed, bended and shifted as he struggled to get out, but he couldn't. Not even mist could stream trough the thick branches. The thorns was stinging him with searing poisons and venom, disrupting his casting focus, and he could barely muster any amount of magic. He decided to rationalize his storage and collect it for one mighty blow, but in the mean time he would cause more damage from within.

At once, Sian went with his fire to burn trough these ropes, but a large metal axe blocked his cast. It was Jasmine.

" Kneel, Sian !"; she spoke while Kain was snarling within his huge ball of green and brown web :" If you bow to me, I just might let you live. "

Sian hissed at her and his chain grew golden-hot. This time it grew longer and caught flame, like a whip :

" You know me better than that, little Sister !"

He snarled trough his fangs and charged at her, but she dodged him easily :

" Disgusting bastard !"; she yelled at him :" We could have bean siblings again, but you are too stupid to see trough Kain's lies !"; she caught his whip and yanked him to the ground :" You sicken me… "

Hissing at him, she hurled him in Kain's ball of vines and instantly, it begun to grow over him as well. He hissed and struggled, but it was pointless. No meter how many he would burn or tear off, twice as more would grow anew. He was swiftly consumed within and it grew so tight around him, he could barely move. Trough the cords, he could feel his sire's efforts to brake free and the constant enlarging of their shackles, trying to contain him. But now he couldn't use his kinetic explosion to blast his way out, since it would hurt Sian considerably, if not kill him. It was an endless struggle, but it seemed that all their efforts were pointless. The thorns were stabbed in Sian's skin, paralyzing him with some strong acidic toxin, and he could barely sense what happened outside his prison.

Jasmine giggled and started to jump around her big kitten's ball :

" So the scourge of the circle has arrived ! Caught in my little trap, are you Father ? Why don't you teleport your self out ? Perhaps you are not so omnipotent as you've thought !"

" What now, Jasmine ?"; Sian shouted

" Now you two take a bath !"; she said and the ball of vines started to roll :" I will dip you in the icy waters. Once you sink deep enough, the wines will untwine and the abyss will chew you up !"

She begun rolling them trough the chamber, and briefly stopped to make the entrance large enough for them to pass trough. It was a big ball after all. But suddenly, a mass of raging black clouds covered the sky, making the land dark. Before Jasmine realized what she has done, a thunder cracked at her ball, splitting trough it. Kain must have adapted or something. She swiftly got a hold of her self and made more vines grow, but another thunder struck her in the chest, knocking her far away. More came raining down upon them all, and she had to dodge instead of cast. Than suddenly a loud tearing sound was heard and the sky went silent. She looked at the burned remains of her Poisonous, that now covered the ground with his debris. Kain and Sian were painted in green mush trough which red dots of thorns broke to the surface. They would seem pretty ridiculous, if not for the icy glare they gave her.

" You were saying something about the abyss ?"; Kain asked her trough his anger clenched jaw :" What a fine idea… "

" Week… "; she whispered and than shouted :" You are week ! Obsolete ! I am a new age ! I am strong !"

" How strong you were when you killed our Houses ?"; Sian hissed and his chain became a weapon once more :" You've killed Oderon, and Velako, and Yvonne and many others ! What strength was there in destroying our helpless progeny ?"

" Ask your Father !"; she growled :" His closet holds more skeletons than you would pin on me !"; she glared at Kain :" Can Sian make a list of those progeny you destroyed ?"

Kain misted out of the layer of green mush and his wounds were gone :

" It would be a mile long… "; he laughed :" and he'd have to add you in the end, weakling !"

" Weakling ? Take a look at me !"; she shouted :" I was Nature's sister when you went asleep, now I am her mistress ! You've bested me in clouds, but here, "; she reached down and grabbed a handful of soil :" where I can draw power from the great mother, I can call on what ever amount I need against you. "

Kain got calm and sighed somewhat annoyed :

" You can not cheat time, child. I have earned my powers and you have stolen yours. "

" Vampires steel their power constantly !"; she hissed :" You taught me that ! We rob the earth of its energy to prolong our existence and increase our might !"

" Moderate. Your bite is so voracious you vomit everything else. You don't have the will, nor the experience such power warrants. "; he giggled :" You… you want to match me, but all along you are going backwards !"

" Enough !"; Havoc and Malice re-appeared in her claws :" I hope you've made your peace, for now it's too late !"

Sian barely dodged her lightning like charge, but just as he was clear, a splash of water exploded beneath him and he jumped away hissing in pain. Water was not a friend to a vampire especially to a Fire-lord. Fortunately, Jasmine was too busy with Kain to attack him again. He was blocking her attacks with his red talons, but than Sian noticed that he actually backed up before her. She was attacking so viciously, it seemed impossible. And more still, she saw it too and attacked even more eager. Kain was basically in trouble. Jasmine pinned him hard and he was loosing his ground. Sian tried to aid him, but the water burns were too demobilizing, and Jasmine hardly made an effort to spawn a Treemon between him and her, while battling Kain.

Sian snarled at the Tree-monster and jumped for the face. He knew now that it was where the life of this thing resided. It took a lot of dodging, struggling and fire to reach trough the needle like twigs and heavy logs but he made his way aggressively and showered the green glow with his own light. A river of fire sprung out of his palm and completely burned trough to the other side. The Treemon was dead, but trough the burned hole, he saw Jasmine attacking Kain who was backing the wall. She pinned him hard.

The branches were too thick. He couldn't get trough in time. Jasmine already raised her axe and Kain gave her a weak spot in his defense. His block was about to crack. Sian could clearly see it from there. A smile shined on her face and Havoc descended.

" No !"; Sian yelled

Without any warning, Kain's body made a move that seemed like a wave passed down trough him as if trough a rubber band, and the axe just went trough the empty space that wave made. Jasmine's blow was so powerful, it dragged her along, and she landed on Kain's claws. Pain filled her sight like a white blast, before she realized that he gut her. But she didn't allow him to tear her apart. With her last strength she jumped back, trying to hold her chest whole with her bare hands. A fat trail of blood left after her withdrawn. Dizzy and spinning she gazed shocked at him as he razed his now utterly red arm before him looking at it :

" Too confident. "

It all became clear that instant. He played her for a brut idiot, giving her some slack and making her charge at him like a fool. And when she was sure she can not loose, she got careless and failed to notice that he 'gave' her a place where she wanted to strike him. He aimed for her instead of her and thus got the best of her. In fact her pride got the best of her.

And than she realized ; she was holding her gutted chest with both of her hands… empty hands. She was disarmed as well. Havoc and Malice were on the ground beside Kain, though he didn't bother to take them. Sian jumped next to Kain and picked those up instead. Tired malignant jaws hissed with his breaths.

Screaming with rage, Jasmine howled at the sky and at once she seemed like growing. Black fur sprung out of her skin and her clothes tore under her expending body. The wound on her chest got consumed by her transformation. Claws on her hands now became paws and her face grew into a black jowl full of sharp teeth. She became a black She-wolf on two legs, twice as tall as Kain. White foam smudged her jaw as she growled at him half loud. Kain spread his wings angrily and hissed at her like a beast.

They collided with the wrath of ancients burning the ground and evaporating mud into dirt. She was now even faster and stronger than him, but she still couldn't match his skill and the beastly rage took over completely. She was lost within the Wolf howling and clawing like mad, desperately trying to tear him apart. Kain barely held his ground against her. Sian was trying to keep up with them. His weapon-chain rained flame upon the She-wolf but Jasmine ether wouldn't notice ether would dodge. She was shielded in a thick layer of greasy black fur that protected her efficiently. No meter how hard Sian tried he couldn't distract her enough for Kain to advance, nor could he be a part of their battle ground.

Kain was practically growing desperate. His claws couldn't pierce Jasmine's defenses. She-wolf was too fast and her blows were strong. He remembered that she drew her strength from earth, but he couldn't separate her from it. She was too heavy to lift and to swift to grab her in kinetic shackles. She tried to pin him at the dour, but he broke trough them and rose to the sky. There was no ceiling in the next room. Jasmine jumped high to catch him, but he dodged her and finally slammed her hard in the back with his elbow. Her spine almost broke and she landed face down in the hard rocky road. Kain was out of her reach now, but Sian was not.

With her monstrous fury she snarled at him and ran to claw him down, but she never made it to him for a powerful kinetic bolt blew the earth up right before her face spraying dirt in her eyes. A moment of blindness was enough for Sian to get out of the way and Jasmine charged into a wall, braking trough it. She howled and tried to shake the sand out of her eyes and in that moment Kain went to land at her from above, but her black paw got him first. She slammed him into the ground and swept him off like garbage straight to a wall making him down for a moment. It was obvious that she could see clearly now.

She was about to rip him apart. Sian had to do something. In a moment of her charge trough a wall, he came to an idea, and now was the last chance to try it. His weapon extinguished turning cold again. He raised his arm above his head and started to spin the chain around faster and faster. Jasmine suddenly turned to him surprised, but he only increased speed of the rotation while holding the axes in his left hand. The spinning chain was making a sound, at first louder and louder and than it grew barely noticeable, but She-wolf howled in pain and tried to shield her ears with her paws. It was unbearable to her. She charged for him, but he dodged her easily now and even slashed his chain over her face most painfully, for she barely saw where she was going. She missed him again and this time Kain landed on her back and embraced her throat, squeezing it and chocking her. She was trying to roar and scream but couldn't trough Kain's squeeze and the She-wolf slowly started to decrease. In her feeble attempts to shake him off she crushed trough a wall in a few places, but his grip only tightened and her neck started to crack.

Finally, Jasmine emerged under the thick fur and her tiny greenish body with vanes all over it now dangled in Kain's arms. She was almost depleted of her strength. Kain lunched her in a wall making a crack in it. Before she fell he grabbed her in his kinetic shackles :

" You… "; he squeezed her to the point of a scream :" …have bean… "; he slammed her into a wall :" … a very… "; he slammed her again :" …bad… "; again and she spat a wail of blood out :" …girl !"

Jasmine's exhausted, naked, bruised, blood stained body landed on the ground and she started to crawl over the mud trying to get away. She was bleeding badly trough numerous wounds on her, especially trough the one that Kain gave her in the start. The land didn't answer her call. She was too weak to make it louder. Kain was slowly pacing after her. She was thirsty, so thereby thirsty she couldn't think. Every bone in her being seemed to be shattered. She was a bag of gravel and pain, shaken to a point of bursting out. It was over. She couldn't even crawl any more, rather than just falling face down.

Kain grabbed her by her throat lifting her high before him. His face bore a sadistic grin. A wide opened three fingered claw in a black glove stood at a ready. Trough her dizzy eyes she tried to look at him, but everything was spinning to fast. Only one thing was constant ; she was about to die…

" Stop !"

At once, Kain's lunching claw got entangled in a hard hot chain. Instead of tearing trough it, Kain stopped and gazed upon Sian :

" I… can't believe I'm doing this… "; Sian said, bulging eyes at his own gesture

" You want to have the honor ?"; Kain asked

" I want to know, can she be restored ?"; he gazed at him

" Perhaps… "; Kain looked at her :" But if she is, would she thank us or curse us ?"

Sian frowned at his tormented sister, still dangling in Kain's grasp. '_to kill them now would be a mercy…'_ he remembered his own words. They caused so much wrong their souls must be begging for death's embrace every day now. If they still have them. A second chance would mean to live with that horrible guilt 'till the end of their lives. And they weren't even worthy of a second chance… So why did he stop Kain's claw ? Why was he thinking about all this now ? Why couldn't he just stop hoping…

" Do you think they have enough of you in them ?"; he asked Kain

Enough to shoulder the burden of guilt, the way Kain does. If he can, so could they. Adella and Jasmine may become strong enough if they aren't already. He had to try and bring them back.

" Would you wish my faith onto them ?"; Kain asked him sort of sadly

" Would you wish them to die as these monsters ?"; Sian asked him back :" If they can't take it, at least they'll die as them selves. "

Kain looked at Jasmine's face with half closed sick eyes staring blankly at nothing. She seemed so small and insignificant. He grudged and unwrapped the chain of his talon with a swift tug :

" She is your responsibility. "; he tossed her in his arms :" But be ware ; you have taken too much on your self already. "

Sian tied her up with his chain and wrapped her in his black coat. In a first time after they were captured, he removed the chain off, cutting his wrist free with one axe. He didn't know which it was. It was always hard for him to tell Havoc and Malice apart. He tied her legs and arms behind her back, squeezing tight not to have her get loose, and after he concealed her in his big coat he placed her over his shoulder and went after Kain.

Jasmine was in a bad shape and barely alive. She was half conscious, but with what of her was awake, she tried to call for help anyone who would listen. It was a sad sight. No one could hear her so ill. Her whisper didn't reach ten feet around her. He carried her over his back like a sack, constantly rethinking and doubting this call. It still seemed wrong not to let her die. How will the real Jasmine cope with the sins of this monster ? If they can bring her back, that is. A big 'if'. She tried to bite him, but he just turned her over so her face was away. She was still trying to resume fighting them, though now it seemed more like an ill floundering than a real effort. At least the wound stopped bleeding. She would recover.

* * *

As they traced their steps backwards, they suddenly came across a heart beet. A kreeden heart beet. It was coming from behind the wall on the left. A fine snack to keep Jasmine going. It would save them the trouble of finding something for her outside.

They smiled and the wall exploded before them, shattered by Kain's blow. They stepped forth trough a cloud of rising dust. The room was long but not very large. It more resembled a corridor than a chamber. A few torches gave a slightly grim décor but aside from that it was pretty empty. And on the other end was a blond kreeden man with a cracked crystal on his forehead and a very sinister face. The soul reaver blazed in his hand and his glassy eyes with no pupils glared at them with all his earthly hate.

Kain was delighted to see Raziel again :

" Wait here. "; he told Sian :" We'll handle this. "

Sian placed Jasmine on the ground and stood by to observe what was about to transgress. Kain started to approach the kreedan slowly but menacingly. Now Sian recognized him ; It was Sen-captain Darmon, a high rank in their army, and the right hand of Lady Jordana. Kain seemed to recognize him too :

" We remember you… "; he said :" Thank you for reuniting us. For that you'll passing will be swift. "

" Yours won't. "; Darmon said :" I'll make sure of it. "

He lunched the reaver at him but Kain dodged with grace and found him self behind him. He didn't kill him, instead of wanting to play with him first. Darmon tried again, and the blade stopped at Kain's block :

" You are foolish, and not original. "; Kain smirked :" A mortal thinks he can wield Kain's death ?"

Darmon tried again, growing angry but Kain was simply dancing around him with ease :

" Stand still and fight me !"; he yelled :" I WILL KILL YOU !"

Kain clapped his hands and caught the blade before him. Darmon couldn't even yank it. The vampire smiled deliciously trough his long fangs :

" In the end this is your greatest achievement… "; he said lightly :" The purpose of your life ; to return Raziel to me !"

With a hard, merciless blow he lunched him on the far wall where he crashed and dropped the reaver. Sian smiled sadistically while Jasmine was trying futile to crawl her way out of her shackles. Kain started his final approach to finish him off for good.

But as he paced he suddenly hit a green barrier that bounced him off painfully. It just appeared before him, and than another behind him. He was in a box made of some green field of energy and its size reduced around him to bind him there. Sian was shocked. Kain was trapped. He observed his cage and uttered :

" Glyph ! A ward gate !"

But how ? Darmon was alone. There was no one else here who could have done this. They would have heard their heart beets. And than, two familiar figures stepped forth trough a secret dour that opened behind Darmon. Let-Galeb twins. Sian frowned. He still couldn't hear their heart beets.

" Most excellent. "; Randok marveled :" If you can't fight a beast, set a trap for it !"

They both took off some small devices and suddenly there were five kreeden heart beets in the room until they switched them off. Those were sonic emitters playing exactly the same frequency as Conrad's and Randok's hearts, but inverted. Two identical but inverted sounds were canceling each other out.

" And use the right bait !"; Conrad helped Darmon up :" I told you I can get this antique to work. "; he gestured on the ward

The soul reaver found it self in Darmon's hand once again and they all laughed deliciously at their prize :

" We could turn him over to Jordana. "; Randok said :" Think of the honors we would receive. "

" No !"; Darmon shouted and pointed the reaver at them threateningly :" We agreed to kill him ! His life to me and the sword to you ! A deal is a deal !"

" We were just considering. "; Conrad smiled

" We'll have to kill this vampire-bitch as well. "; Randok said referring to Jasmine :" There must be no witnesses of our conspiracy. "

" She hardly seems an effort. "; Conrad agreed, and than said to Darmon :" Go and have your kill. "

But before Darmon came to Kain, an axe blocked the reaver and Sian emerged out of shades :

" You forgot to wash your hands. "; he spoke angry

Three kreedens backed away slightly and after seeing him, they smiled :

" This is going to be fun !"; Conrad said and took his double bladed sword

" We were hoping for a chance to hunt you again. "; Randok added grabbing his lobes

They surrounded the vampire with axes that stood there peacefully but with an angry face. Without his coat he was just in black trousers and a brown t-shirt and his pale arms filled with scars were clutching hilts of his axes. Sian hissed slowly and Darmon went to devour his soul. The vampire dodged, but Conrad went with his sword. He almost got to him and he managed to block and instantly he had to pay attention on Randok and than Conrad again.

Darmon didn't know his sword fight well, but Sian kept his distance from him and the reaver. The brothers were tricky and difficult and he couldn't out dance them. All three were forcing him back swiftly and he begun to loose his stand. Razor sharp lobe in Randok's left hand made a scalpel like slice over his chest and he jumped back in pain. To gain in time he spilt his fire out before them to confuse them. Darmon jumped away, but the armors that brothers had shielded them efficiently. His intention worked and he gained time to jump on the wall and crawl on it to a ceiling.

Randok unwrapped his whip and slashed above, but the vampire dodged. He placed the axes on his back and begun to use his claws and feet to jump over the walls and ceiling. He had to think of something to gain an advantage. But he didn't have time. A large blast struck the ceiling at the place he was a second ago. Darmon looked astound at the shining reaver blade and smiled. He begun to fire bolts from it at him and Sian barely had an instant to elude them all. The reaver blasted, and the brothers slashed, and all he could do was run.

He couldn't keep this up much longer. It was too draining. Why ? Why should they win ? He mustn't let it end like this ! They must die ! All of them ! He just had to kill them ! His muscles were forced to the limit ! He had to destroy them ! Had to ! Had to ! Had to ! Had to ! His angry helpless roar echoed the chamber. The kreedens laughed and played with him. He was about to fall.

And than he heard Kain's whisper, cutting trough the anger in his head :

" …_Foes… Foes from within, child !"_

He was steaming with wraith and rage. They killed all of his family. They killed them all. Dodged again. It was too close this time. They took his sister ! They took his wife ! They destroyed his life, his world, his everything !

" _Focus, child ! Focus !"_

He was angry now. Angry at him self for being angry !

" No !"; he shouted as he dodged again :" I won't make it easy for you !"

He swallowed his anger and forced ice into his head. Cool head ! Most important ! Cool head… The next blast from the reaver shattered the ceiling beneath his grip and he begun to fall down. Fear… no, mustn't give into fear ! Cool head ! A whip caught him by his leg, but suddenly it caught flame. As he was about to fall his feet and legs ignited. He directed that flame to blast behind him and like a rocket he flied away to the wall again. As he got a hold of it he jumped down. His arms held axes again and propelled by similar jets from his wrists, he span around like a spin of fire and blades. Conrad hurled his web at him to entangle him but the axes shred it to bits.

Darmon laughed. Sian seemed to have forgotten about him. He pointed the reaver and unleashed a bolt at him. In the last minute Sian jumped away and the bold struck Conrad instead blasting him on the wall.

" Brother !"; Randok shouted

Darmon gasped shocked. Conrad was still alive and he begun to rise but at once the wall cracked. The entire chamber was filled with holes that the reaver made and now that part begun to collapse. Before they realized it, a massive rumble shook the wall behind him and Conrad went under the crushing stone.

" Noooo !"; Randok screamed

" I thought you were aiming at me !"; Sian tossed at Darmon and Randok turned

" You killed my brother !"; he shouted at Darmon

" It was his fault !"; Darmon pointed on Sian who was stuck to a wall

But Randok wouldn't listen. His lobes spun at Darmon and he had to blast him away as well. He screamed as he took the hit and fell back at the place where the stone buried Conrad. He was down.

Sian wanted to laugh but he didn't. He had to keep his head cold ! No excitement, no anger no fear ! He had to stay cold ! Jumping down he took the axes and engaged in a duel with Darmon. Darmon was mad now. He instantly became a skilled fighter, and the reaver advanced against Havoc and Malice. But Sian didn't give into his doubts. He didn't allow him self to hate.

" I'll kill you !"; Darmon shouted :" I'll kill you all ! I'll torment you worse than Kain tormented my Gelaida !"

And than Sian saw his weakness. He would have missed it, angry, but he was focused now. He could see clearly.

" Kain ?"; Sian laughed and jumped on a wall again :" No, you blind fool ! It was me !"

Darmon was shocked, and Sian snorted at him :

" I tortured her in a mental link ! I tore her hearth with ice ! And I enjoyed every second of her meek cries !"

" SHUT UP !"; Darmon fired the reaver again but Sian dodged

" She begged me for mercy !"; he dodged again :" Sobbed to let her go !"; again :" To end her misery !"

" Shut up ! Shut up, shut up, shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup !"

" …delicious screams as her flesh peeled it self !"

" RARRRGGHHH !"; Darmon couldn't even speak with rage, his soul was incinerating on its own.

He screamed and slashed the reaver over the walls blindly. He couldn't think. He couldn't act. All he wanted was to destroy him, to utterly obliterate him, and thus he didn't even see what he was fighting with. At once Sian jumped from behind him and slammed his head trough a mangled wall. He dropped the reaver in an explosion of pain. Sian ripped him out and razed him by his neck hissing sharply trough his fangs. Darmon screamed with rage, still trying to fight him, but the vampire was a lot stronger and held him with ease. An instant later he ripped his throat out and stabbed his fangs into it. Darmon coughed in his own blood, still trying to brake free, but Sian's grip and bite were too paralyzing. His spit was an instant sedative that paralyzed his victims and all Darmon could do was to sink away, constantly bulging eyes in his desperate efforts. He never stopped fighting, as he went under, and his angry soul was unleashed to burn forever with unseated vengeance.

Sian dropped his dry corpse on the floor and it swiftly turned to dust and ash. His remains went on the wind. He wiped the last drop of his blood and licked it deliciously. The shield for his emotions finally cracked and an overpowering sense of pleasure and triumph swept over his being. He couldn't help but laugh.

" You have learned this lesson on your own. "; Kain said :" Remember it best of all. "

" Yes. "; Sian lifted the reaver up :" I know now ; It isn't victory to defeat them, but to defeat my self !"

With a precise slice, the cage that held Kain was demolished and Sian handed the reaver back to him. As he took the hilt, it joyfully sparked with its magic :

" Miss me ?"; Kain asked the hilt

" _As if. "_

They were united again. But as they went for Randok's body, to feed Jasmine and heal her a bit, the chamber begun to collapse. The battle destroyed too much of its foundations. Kain grabbed Jasmine and Sian shifted in a batform, and as fast as they could they went out of the castle that begun to crush in on it self. The entire tower began to collapse. They must have caused more damage than they thought, but it didn't meter. They were out, and flying away from the crumbling castle.

* * *

Randok blinked. The ceiling was coming down on him. He had to get out fast, but a giant bolder was pressing his leg. He couldn't get it off. It was too late.

At once the stone cracked and his leg was free. He managed to stand on the trembling floor and than he saw his savior.

" No !"; he yelled :" Not you ! Not… "

A portal opened and he obediently walked with her, holding her by the hand like a child.

* * *

The tower broke like a construction of blocks, falling apart and rising a cloud of black dust everywhere around. Its mighty fall caused the pounds of lava to splash and the beam that was making the dome of energy implode on it self. The barrier dispersed leaving the sky free and green again and the two flying vampires left its roar behind them.

* * *

_Lazaruss : Come on people ; I know you are reading this ! Why don't you review ? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why ! I want to se some more reviews by the end of the week or else..._  



	6. Chapter 6

Lazaruss :_ Very well. You didn't help me about my rimes, so now you'll have to settle for this…_

* * *

_**Shadows rise and children die away**_

_**Puppets dance on songs of their shame**_

_**Love's strength with freedom they pay**_

_**but it's all their fault, she is not to blame.**_

_**She rushes to fight for she has no choice**_

_**Cowards have burned the Fire-lord's wife**_

_**Like loyal dogs they'll heel to her voice**_

_**but the end is nigh. Nightmares have come to life.**_

* * *

Jasmine was crouched, her eyes pressed on her folded knees that she embraced with her arms. Sloping black hair shrouded the shoulders of her veins-painted body that was peaceful and sleeping, hovering in a green husk of Kain's magic about three feet from the floor. Her wounds were healed and she has recovered, but Kain didn't let her be awake. First he placed a powerful spell upon her, holding her asleep and only than did they restore her with fresh blood. After that Kain bonded her in his kinetic shackles and she just hovered there, slumbering. He tied his casting to hold on its own and left her shackled, to stay there until they could figure out a way to restore her. 

The place they chose for their hiding was a cave in the canyons west of Meridian, somewhere at the middle of the cliff's height. It seemed somehow cliché by now. The area was a gray rocky terrain, hardly reachable for those without wings, and the bare stone held poor life and traces of it too scarce to locate. Walls of the cave's enterier were black and a certain amount of thick soil replaced the floor. Jasmine's bonds were the only source of light there was. Tall rising cliffs shadowed them as Kain joined Sian outside the cave entrance. He was back in his coat with Havoc and Malice crossed on his back. As Kain approached, Sian sighed :

" I'm afraid. "; he spoke, not turning :" If we could restore Adella, will she still… will she love me ?"

" One thing at the time. "; Kain spoke :" It is cruelty enough that we want to bring them back at all. "; he couldn't help but smile

" I… know. "; he turned to him :" Shall we find the humans ?"

" No. "; Kain spoke :"We found where Adella is. "; Sian gasped

" You dug it up from Jasmine's mind ?"

" She's erected walls around it to block our probing. ": Kain crossed his arms :" But we managed to drag that out of her. "

" The right question… "; Sian spoke :" How come that Jasmine is so evolved ?"

" She stole something that wasn't hers. "; Kain gazed at the canyon's walls :" It gave her great power, but it almost destroyed her. "

" What is 'it' ? Can we bring 'it' back ?"; Sian asked

" She is bonded now. The only way to break her from it would be to kill her. "; Sian closed his eyes sadly and Kain placed his hand on his shoulder :" Don't despair. Never despair. There is no worse way to waist time. "

Sian shook his head, trying to force such thoughts out and he gazed back in the cave :

" I've seen her soul. "; he said :" It is all twisted and deformed, far from what it once was. Jordana holds her very strong and Jasmine even holds back. How can we brake her from it ?"

Kain gazed back as well :

" It will be difficult and very dangerous. We must work out the process carefully. A slightest false move could even infect us with her loyalty. "

Sian shivered. Too bad they didn't have access to that infernal machine of spinning mirrors. That would bring her back. No. That thing was too dangerous. If he ever gets a chance he swore to destroy it. Jasmine was safe for the moment. Adella was the current problem… Adella. Just the thought of her filled him with such grief he wanted to cry again. They were so much in love. The memories hurt him, but he couldn't resist their voice.

Kain's sudden scream drew his attention, ending his recollections. His sire grabbed for his head. Splitting rumble was tearing his ears, and at once an earthquake shook the ground. The canyon begun to collapse on it self, with rocks poring down from above and its walls started to crack and splinter. It was a lot stronger now.

The land slide was about to descend upon them and burry them underneath, and Kain was roaring and twisting, with his mighty blows into the stone walls only increasing the potential danger. Sian took up the axes and begun to fight the descending rubble. It was all he could do, to prevent them being caved in. The boulders rained and the gravel showered and havoc and Malice swung trough so fast, they disintegrated anything in their path. As soon as he got to him, Sian slugged Kain pushing him outside the cave. At least he won't damage its foundation that way.

It lasted too long and Sian thought that it'll never end, but finally the land got still and everything subsided. He was exhausted and bruised but the cave was holding and Jasmine was uninjured. It all went well this time.

Kain was on the ground barely moving. This really got him good. If something like this would happen during a battle, they would practically have no chance. No. No if-s. That was a new philosophy he adopted. Deal with such things when they happen. Planning was wasted on a hand of faith.

He ran to him and helped him up, taking him back to a cave. Kain was week and ill like this depleted all of his strength, like he starved for a year. As soon as he got to the cave darkness, he wrapped him self in his wings like a roll, with only his head and spiked shoulders peeking out. Strongly gripping the reaver's hilt, he went to sleep or what ever it was to recover, reclined on a wall like a rolled carpet.

Sian sighed. For a moment, the success of their mission seemed like the most elusive thing in the world, but he focused on other things. For one, Kain seemed to have a good idea. He too was tired and it was a while since he had a bit of rest him self. Being gifted with a strong sense for the emotions around him, he was often exhausted by their complexity and weight, and every now and than he had to get some rest from it. At the wave of his palm the soft earth opened in a comfy bead, and once he lied there, the ground covered him and he too went to sleep.

* * *

Jordana was kneeling in a ritual circle before a smoking altar made of bones and sculls to resemble a seat. Her priest's robe was brown and red with blue edges and red paint besmeared her face like a mask. The crystal on her forehead was not painted over. The room was large, dark and gloomy, round in shape, with fat poles bordering it. A few braziers and many candles lay scattered about the floor, and a group of Kreeden priests surrounded them chanting in a choir. Upon the seat of bone and scull stood a yellow diamond on a leather strip like a necklace that seemed to absorb the smoke around it and glow with inner light. Jordana was chanting in a ritual tune, her pale pupil-less eyes stuck on the black smoke, and than she presented a dagger in her palm. 

" It is time, Adella. "; she said

Adella walked out of the shades, leading him by the hand. He was out of his armor and stripped to the waist, his eyes fixed on a point in front of him. Her claws made a few slices on him, inscribing runes necessary for the ritual, and she even had a few licks of his leaking blood. As Adella stopped, he stopped with frozen gaze and mechanical moves.

" Here is my dolly. "; Adella spoke

" You didn't damage his mind too much ?"; Jordana asked her

" No, mistress. "; Adella giggled :" My dolly is all better now… "

She took Randok's left arm and broke his small finger, ripping it off completely. He didn't notice, rather than resuming gazing blankly at nothing while his palm now leaked his blood trough that wound. Not a single line on his face shivered.

" He was so sad... "; Adella whispered, chewing his ripped off finger :" Now he'll never be. Never again. "

" Bring him here. "; Jordana stood up and made room.

At Adella's gesture Randok paced to where Jordana was kneeling and lied down on his back before the skeletal seat and altar. Jordana kneeled before him and rose the ritual dagger, addressing him :

" You are going to die now my hunter, but your death will serve a greater purpose. Remember your vengeance and fulfill it !"

" Remember, dolly. "; Adella ordered him :" Remember the words of your mistress. "

" …yes mistress… "; Randok spoke lightly before Jordana stabbed the dagger trough his hearth.

At once, thunders stroke the altar and the yellow crystal got hovering on its own above it. Randok's shadow seemed to take a seat on the altar, observing them with its empty eyes. The sacrifice of a great warrior was accepted and his soul infused the necklace. Jordana pooled the dagger out of her former hunter and took the yellow diamond on a cord in her palm. Adella kneeled before it and Jordana placed the necklace around her neck in a sacred manner :

" Stephan !"; Jordana spoke :" Harvester Of Fallen Warriors ; Bestow your force onto this child, my chosen and your accepted ! Aid her in her task and let her never falter. "

Adella's eyes now shined with the golden light from the diamond and she stood up seriously, though smiled :

" We'll be family again… "

* * *

He blinked. The night was clear and black with stars tinkling above his head. It was beautiful. No green clouds or any other. He had forgotten how pretty they were, a dark blue ceiling with countless tiny white dots. The field was green with soft grass and sleeping flowers, singing with crickets and other nightly sounds. Numerous fireflies were hiding amidst rich herbs glittering in their tiny flames. It was all so alive and joyous like in a dream. Nosgoth was pyre again. 

Sian smelled the air, full of nectar and wild scents of warm-blooded creatures, just waiting for his fangs and a game of hunting. Everything was in place. Everything was where it should be. As it should be. He wanted to run, to chase, to hunt. Like a freed beast that hadn't had its chain removed for a long time. But just as he wanted to indulge him self he stopped in his tracks.

There she was, as beautiful as he remembered, with those wide sapphire eyes and soft blue skin. She was dressed in an outfit made of thin silver chains, not in a web, but lined close to one another, connected to small metal plates that covered her bosom. She also bore a very short kilt, almost panties of this silver metal, with her legs in a long transparent boots of glass and plastic. The hair on her head was silver with black ends, large like a lion's mane, sloping under her shoulders, and around her neck was a big yellow diamond that glittered in the night.

" Tarian, my love… "; she spoke :" You've come back to me… "

At once it struck him. All that he hoped and wanted, she was not any more. Adella was the enemy. He snarled at her trough his sharp fangs and grabbed a hold of his axes that grew red hot with his fires.

Four more Adellas at once appeared out of nothing around him. Before he had a chance against them, they grabbed him and disarmed him. Each of them was even stronger than him. Adella was the oldest of Kain's progeny. He was pinned hard, barely moving, hissing threateningly at them and silently growling in his throat.

Everything shifted and the world passed by them, moving them to another place. The palace chamber was dark-purple with yellow curtains hanging amongst its numerous poles. He was shackled to a wall with hard chains, too tight to move. His dark gifts were bonded as well, by a silver collar with magic runes on it. She was there again, beautiful and inviting, awakening forgotten urges within his blood.

" My dear Tarian. "; she spoke, approaching him seductively :" Sing me a song. The way you used to, long ago. "

He exposed his teeth and snarled at her, but she seemed not to notice. Her eyes were big and bright, shining with some inner glow… He shut his eyes and spoke to her :

" Tarian is dead, Adella !"

" No !"; she shrieked :" You have only forgotten ! You will remember… I shall make you remember… "

The next moment he felt her palm on his chest. Her touch was so soft he had to shiver. He shook in his chains trying to rip them off, but it was in vane. She licked his cheek, barely touching him, and she moved too fast for him to bite her. That caused her to giggle :

" I've desired you for so long, Lord of my fire. "; Her fingers run trough his black hair, curling it :" Didn't you desire me ?"

" No !"; he hissed :" Stay away from me !"

Instead, she focused her magic and something forced him to open his eyes. There she was before him, her sweet face, puffy lips and those huge eyes above those dark scars of sadness. She was so beautiful he could only stare at her with longing. Her eyes were so deep. He had to look away but they were drawing him like magnets, like a flame to a moth. It was her spell. This whole thing was her spell. He had to fight it.

" I missed you so much… "; she whispered

" I… "

" …missed me so much ?"

" Yes… No… stop that !"

" You want me, my love…": her look suddenly became sharper ;" … want me… "

He did. He urged to touch her, to feel her again, to run his fingers trough her lush hair. His soul begged for a kiss from those soft dark lips and his hearth was beating again loud and alive like that of a human. Her power was too great. He never had such difficulty fighting it. They occasionally practiced in the past, but this was so much more powerful. He couldn't help it. He was still madly in love with her, but he had to block her influence on it. It was taking over him like a pleasant wave of warmth. She was using it against…

All that she did. He had to remember all that she did. She killed his children. His Tergetti… The eyes were so beautiful. They made him want to sing and dance with joy just to gaze at them… No, she killed them and she stood on the side of Kreedens. She was lost… The poor thing. She was so alone and sad… She was the enemy… she was so gorgeous… The destroyer. He had to kill her… He had to kiss her… He was going mad with desires and passion…

" Adella… "; he uttered

" …Tarian. "; She whispered in his arms :" Lord of my fire… "

" Adella… My Angel of the night… "

" You missed me so much… "

" I missed you so much… so much… "

He fell in her hug and sobbed in her warm arms. So long since he felt her hug. It took everything away, all the pain and grief and he was happy again. She was his home, the place where everything else was distant, where the world was on its own and no evil could reach him. He kissed her gently, with his finger tips barely touching her blue cheeks. Her palms were gliding over his strong broad shoulders, slowly dropping his coat down…

* * *

The earth fell around him as he jumped out of his underground bed. The cave was dark and soothing and the dawn had just begun to arrive. Jasmine was still hovering in an egg of Kain's magic, and Kain was now on the floor, cross-legged with his wings highly stretched, to be out of the way. His eyes were closed, with palms on his knees. He was meditating. It was something he learned how to do long ago. They saw it a couple of times, but he never revealed them the means of it. The soul reaver was stabbed in the ground before him as if facing him, sparkling with its dancing energies. 

Sian rose from his soil-bed and shook the dirt off. It was a most unpleasant sleep and he didn't get much rest out of it. Not as much he had hoped for, any way. His head was aching and he felt thirsty, like nightmares were troubling him all night. But that wasn't the case. He didn't have any dreams, considering that his sleep was so ill. Before Kain shown up, he always dreamed of pain and destruction of the land, and the cries of his family calling him for aid. It was the first time in a long while that he didn't have those, troubling him, but somehow it didn't lighten his sleep.

" Are you all right ?"; he asked Kain who seemed very distant :" Kain ?"

The ancient vampire opened his sealed eyes and looked at him :

" Let's go. "; he stood up to go and placed the reaver on his back

" What about her ?"; Sian asked referring to Jasmine

" The seals upon her aren't breakable. "; Kain answered as he paced outside

Dawn was painting the sky in a sick form of purple and green, but the shades on the bottom of the canyon made it seem like the night was still holding. As Sian stepped outside, he found Kain just standing there with his back turned, observing the darkness in chasm's base. His long white hair was falling down to the middle of his back, gently rippling on the dust-filled morning breeze.

" A hidden presence was with us tonight. "; Kain simply said, not turning

" Who ?"; Sian frowned

" Adella. Her astral projection. "; he raised his head

Sian bulged :

" Are you sure ?"

" No. It fled when we noticed, but it was probably her. "

If it was, she must have come looking for Jasmine. But why didn't she try something ? Kain must have spooked her away. Astral projections were elusive things. He found him self wishing to have met her than. Maybe she would listen… No. A foolish hope. And a foolish thought. It didn't meter, since he was about to meet her anyway. But than it became clear ; she knew they are coming for her.

" She will set a trap for us. "; Sian stated :" She wants Jasmine back as well. "

" Such is life. "; Kain smirked and opened his wings

* * *

Adella's castle was nestled in an isolated area, south of Ushtenheim, surrounded by many rocky mountains and cliffs. It was a Kreeden-built fortress of blue stone with dark towers. Its black banners displayed a white eye from which Adella's scars of sorrow descended down. Steep mountain sides shielded the forth efficiently, but not from those with the ability to fly. The castle it self seemed more like a walled building, tiled with black windows, than an ancient forth, its roof, rounded esthetically above the tenth floor. Kain and Sian descended before the entrance and stood for a moment to observe the scenery. There were many heart beats of different creatures, some being vampires, other humans, even Kreedens inside the stone walls. But no fear in the habitants welcomed their senses. They were all most likely Adella's slaves, placed under her hypnotic spells to please her in her madness. 

An iron grate barred their passage, but a powerful blast of magic tore it open like an old rag. Within, a white empty stone courtyard swiftly got filled with Adella's minions. As Kain and Sian entered, local guards of all varieties stopped in their mechanical routines, and grabbed a hold of their weapons. Kreeden soldiers, human lords and even a few vampires both older and younger at once became aware of them and went to kill the intruders in the name of their mistress. Kain and especially Sian recognized some of the older vampires. They were from the three houses, Sumnaly, Tergetti and Zatarra, but now they were unreachable. With her magic, Adella shattered their minds irreversibly, leaving only fanatical loyalty and a sense of worship for her. There were also a few fledglings a decade or less old, in the same state, but the total number of vampires was not over ten. She even dressed them all up as dolls, in pink skirts and other childish outfits, but they also bore many scars that stated their true position. How humiliating it would be for them, if they'd have any way to remember what they were.

Kain grudged and begun to slaughter them all without a second thought. Sian first hesitated and than joined him, running Havoc and Malice trough their flesh. It was not an easy fight. They all paid no heed to pain or other un-fatal wounds, and it gave more trouble. Their skill was propelled by their fanatic devotion and all of them crashed against the two intruders mercilessly, without a shred of fear. But it had no point. The reaver and the axes were so much mightier weapons and the skill and persistence of the invading vampires were inexhaustible. In a while the white patio was stained in red. Kain and Sian were on the opposite sides of the courtyard, cleaning their blades and refreshing on the blood of the fallen.

" You broke my dollies !"; Adella's whisper echoed from within :" You are bad. I don't like you !"

" Make your best effort, child. "; Kain spoke to her :" We expect it to be special. "

Her giggle echoed all around them, and than she spoke :

" Come to me, my love. "

Sian at once turned pale as a chock. That shade of gray leaked out of his wrinkled skin. He shivered and bulged :

" No… I… "

" Come to me, my love. "; she whispered slowly and willfully

Something broke within him. He returned Havoc and Malice on his back and opened a flame gate. Before Kain could act, he was gone and the gate closed behind him.

Kain snarled, annoyed. It was not in his nature to overlook something like this. Adella must have influenced on Sian's feelings about her, to make her spell on him strong enough. The poor fool fell for it like a fly for a sugar. Sian was a strong will but his affection to Adella was stronger. Another fine example of sentiments being more nuisance than gain. But it didn't meter in a long run. Both Sian and Adella were within the castle now, and he was about to stop by for a visit.

With a few blows from the reaver, he shred the entrance to bits and nonchalantly paced inside.

* * *

Adella was kissing him, gently floundering in his arms. They were in a bluish room with many blur pictures on its foggy walls. They were kneeling on top of a large white silken bed. The sound of her heart beets, the sent of her skin, everything about her was intoxicating him. He could hardly believe this was truth. She was his love again. They were together, enjoying each other like they used to so long ago… So long. Oh, how long has it bin since he felt her like this. He just wanted to hold her forever, to please her, to taste her and never to let go. He let her go in the Kreeden dungeons, he couldn't let her go again. 

" Forgive me… "; he whispered, almost sobbing :" I abandoned you… I couldn't… "

" Shush, my love. "; she softly placed her palm on his lips :" We are together again. That's all that meters. "

He kissed her, hugging her as strongly as he could. It was all he ever wanted to do.

* * *

What ever resistance rose before him, was less bother than a children's obstacle. They would have done better with barricades made of paper and twigs. A few more of Adella's 'dolls' tried to block his path, and perished seconds after. Kain was hardly paying any heed to them. His objectives were his two offspring and nothing more. Armed with the soul reaver, he turned him self into a machine for dispatching useless minions, with his soul as cold as the crude metal. 

The sense of Adella and Tarian was still unclear. Some kind of magic veil shrouded them efficiently. He knew roughly where to go and when he was drawing nearer, but most of the time he was stumbling blindly trough damp darkened hallways. The scenery resembled an inside of a long forgotten ruin, with extinguished torches, and scares spider webs. The air was filled with monotonous fog, streaming silently trough vast space. A few peaces of ancient furniture occupied some corners, all succumb to the moisture and mold, seeming like it would melt into mud if one would use it. Some unrecognizable pictures occupied walls on various places, probably of Adella's family. She had a tendency for pictures of those dear to her.

But it all had no meaning to Kain as he paced steadily towards his goal with his shadow following him faithfully. Or so it seemed. His dark image on the floor begun to divert on its own without the shift of light and came in front of him. Kain's sharp eye noticed it, but not too soon. His shadow gained holes for eyes and mouth, and at once it spat something at him. Kain razed his talons to block, but it was more like a wail of tar, than a blow. It apparently did nothing to him, except besmearing over his claws and arms. And than he saw that it was actually like a cloud of black smoke, a peace of shade pillowing and circling around his talons. What ever it was it didn't seem like something washable.

His shadow laughed at him wickedly, but he just lowered his cold sight at it, asking :

" Amusing, is it ?"

He leapt at it and grabbed for its throat. His power imbued his talons and they grabbed around the neck like it was flesh. With a strong rip, he separated the shade off the floor as if ungluing it. It struggled and wiggled, waving its wings and coughing at him, but when he tighten his grip, it slid out as if he squeezed it out of his grasp. His shadow fell back on the wall and moved away in the dark where it was practically invisible.

Kain looked at his talons, now shrouded in thin layers of shade-cloud. The black mist was circling about them slowly and chaotically. His head bended sideways and he gained a sort of a 'dazed animal' look :

" Gloves… ?"

" Marks !"; the dark responded attracting his attention

" Shadow !"; he addressed it pleased :" Lovely of you to grow a tongue. Now we can rip it out. "

" The marks of Stephan's are upon you, warrior. "; it spoke with a scraggly voice :" You'll belong to me by the days end !"

Kain tossed his head up and laughed :

" Claim us than. "

" Oh, I shall… "

Suddenly a metallic footsteps stirred the monotony and another shade appeared. Kain recognized its shape. It was an armored Hylden. A few more came to his presence, and Kain-shadow laughed from the dark :

" I am the Harvester Of Fallen, and you are scheduled as my next crop. When you fall, your soul is mine. "

" If ! "; Kain took up the reaver

He engaged in a fight with the shrieking shadows. The blade didn't have that strong effect on them, probably due to a lack of a soul, but it served well enough. What ever gave these wraiths life, didn't pose a problem for Raziel's bite. Shades screamed and fought and Kain fought back, slowly suppressing the dark menace.

He fought restlessly, and more and more shades started to come out of every dark corner. Kain recognized their forms ; They were shadows of his second enemies, second, for he had only two kinds : those that haven't yet met him and those dead. There was the Sarafan Lord and the traitor Desmond, and many others he could or could not remember. They fought him with their old wrath and his progress became very difficult. It took all his effort to drive them back while the Kain-shadow Stephan giggled and taunted :

" You can't go on forever… you have made too many of them… too many shadows were forgotten along the way… I was paid for your soul, it belongs to me… "

* * *

Adella was using a chock and a black board to write a complex equation and her calculations. It was so large one would spin around it for years before figuring it out. Behind her, Tarian was on the bed, sharing the company of four other Adellas that nurtured him and played with him. He was lost in their handle, enjoying their arms and kisses and the sweet blood they would pore into his mouth. All five of them were slowly loosing their clothing except for Adella who was doing the math. She dropped the chock and spoke to her yellow crystal : 

" More time ! He needs more ! Slow him down ! Slow him down until it is time !"

* * *

The effort Kain placed in this war with the past was draining him. Brut force was wasted on these things. Though without souls, they had all the features of those they represented and their might begun to overpower him. He had to figure out a way to be rid of the main one, the summoner, that Stephan-entity who took over his own shadow. 

This was ridiculous. They were shadows after all, spies of darkness in the region of light. A warrior must know his enemies if he is to defeat them. Light and dark… Yes, that might work. He jumped at the ceiling and broke trough to the upper floors. There was not so much moisture there. The shadows followed him like a black wind, but he just waited to see the one he was after. Stephan had to follow his spawn as well to keep an eye on his prize. As the master wraith approached trough the hole in the ceiling Kain razed the reaver. At once its magic light flashed all around and the army of darkness was erased. Kain's shadow was alone now, recovering from the brightness' bite, but instantly Stephan went to spawn more soldiers :

" No. "; he spoke with his crude tone :" I am Stephan ! Harvester Of Fallen Warriors ! I can nev… "; the rest of his sentence was replaced by a screaming shriek as the soul reaver finally tasted his essence.

Kain sliced trough his fabric again and Stephan had to flee. Raziel has wounded him bad, but it didn't destroy him. Kain opened his wings and flied after his shadow, with the reaver blade dispersing the dark where he would hide. He chased him to a wooden dour. Stephan pooled beneath the edge and Kain broke them open, and there he stopped in mid air and after descending down again, closed his wings behind him.

Adella had a flaming sword she took from Tarian after the Kreedens twisted her and a yellow diamond hanging around her neck. But the most striking thing about her was that Stephan replaced her own shadow. The dark image on the floor beneath her was that of Kain. At that moment, she was on the com, addressing another familiar person on her screen ; Lady Ashee. She was just in the middle of her sentence when the dour burst :

" …-thing is going… Kain !"; as she spoke to him, Adella backed away giving them room to talk, no doubt for Ashee's sake

" Lady Ashee. "; he addressed the screen :" Or is it Jordana ?"

" Surprised ?"; she asked

" We missed you in Dark Eden. "

She was a bit caught, but she smiled none the less.

" The perfume, isn't it ?"; she smelled her palm :" I have a weakness for that which is so sweet and yet so dangerous... "; she giggled at him

" We'll be sure to indulge you… "; Kain said, blowing the screen up in smithereens.

The room was large and tall with a lot of greenish platforms and terraces lining its walls. The dark floor was under a white carpet that stretched all over it except about a foot from the walls. Many big crystal chandeliers hung on long cords glittering with old fat candles whose spilt wax was making them look more ugly than pretty. Except for the big rounded stone seat that was undoubtedly Adella's throne, and the now shattered screen, there were hardly any other artifacts there. A closet-fridge with blood supplies, a strange tapestry depicting a green sun over a pink sky and pale field, and a few torturing devices lined on the wall here and there, still bearing traces of recent use. The only remaining thing was a white carved stone pedestal that was more of a table or a desk.

" You're too early. "; Adella said to him

" You're too late. "; he started to approach her :" Where is your husband ?"

" You stay away from him !"; she pointed the flamesword at him :" I won't let you take him from me again !"

Kain came close enough. He stood in an attack position with the reaver sideways to her. Adella crossed swords with him and for an instant the blades made an X between them. She screamed and attacked. It was a lot better than before, probably with a hint or two from her new shadow, but still not nearly good enough. Kain toyed with her, instead of killing her. He wanted her to deplete all of her strength on him and so far his intention was working. Fighting him was the hardest thing she could imagine. He never gave her a moment of rest, and she constantly had to block his attacks as fast as she could.

Signs of her weariness started to give away swiftly. Kain thought it was strange that she didn't summon her illusions to aid her, and he decided to find out. With a lightning move, he grabbed her throat, razing her before him. Returning the reaver on his back, he gutted her with his claw. She squealed and ripped her self away, which stated that she was the real one. But the wound was not on her, nor was the blood on his talon. Instead, only the gem around her neck glittered and Stephan moaned.

So, Stephan was shielding her form harm, was he ? It was time to get his shadow back. Binding Adella in his Kinetic shackles, he lifted her above the floor separating her form the shadow on it. Stephan tried to flee, but Kain threw him self at him too fast. His red, shade-covered talons grabbed him again and the reaver stabbed trough its texture of darkness. Stephan screamed and tried to escape but he was too week. Kain placed him on the ground and the reaver beneath his throat :

" Return that which you stole from us. "

The shadow only moaned in respond, but Kain didn't give it time to think it over. A blast from the reaver helped sway Stephan's choice :

" Leave our dark-twin and go, fellow Harvester. "; Kain suggested in a demanding manner :" Be wise ; welcome our practice of mercy. "

But suddenly a large gong, like that of a clock, started to bang and echo the chamber.

" He won't !"; Adella laughed :" He won't because the time has expired !"

Kain gazed at her wondering and at once he screamed in pain, grabbing for his large ears. A massive earthquake shook the chamber threatening to tear the entire castle to rubble, and Kain's scream out loud the earth's moan.

" Right on cue !"; Adella marveled as the bonds of Kain's magic dispersed due to his torment

She in fact calculated the exact moment when this would happen, following the progress of the pillar's decay. That was the complex math she was performing on her boards. Everything that she threw down his path till now was just to slow him down so they would reach this moment.

Kain was on his knees, desperately trying to block the child's cry from his ears. It was blowing his thoughts away with waters of pure pain and illness. He could barely resume kneeling down, rather than just fainting, but he did. Raziel was on the floor before him, but he couldn't reach for him. He couldn't separate his palms from his ears which he was pressing so strong he felt like his head would explode.

* * *

He was exhausted on his back and flooding with satisfaction. Adella lied next to him, placing her head on his shoulder and her palm across his chest. Another one was playing with his lips, holding his head in her lap, and the third was on his other side, licking a few smudged drops of blood from his pale chest with her gentle tong. He didn't know where the fourth was, but he wasn't able to care. It was all so wonderful. After an eternity of sorrow he has at last found his peace. He glanced at Adella who was towering before him : 

" I love you. "; he spoke, passing his palm over her face :" My angel of the night… I wish… "

A gong interrupted his chain of thoughts. Suddenly a huge earthquake shook the room, and Kain's distant scream of pain echoed trough the halls. Strangely enough, the bed remained still as if it was floating above the floor. Pictures on the walls started to fall and brake to bits as the room shifted and shivered. Hearing his sire's roar, he jumped in a sitting position :

" Kain !"

He had to go and aid him, but she stopped him :

" Don't go, my love !"; she said with her sweet voice begging him :" Don't abandon me again !"

" …a…abandon… ?"

No. He couldn't leave her. Not again. He left her once before, when she freed him in the Kreeden dungeons, and he lost her for it. He couldn't let her go for a second time. Never again !

Kain's roar came once more, rousing conflicts in his hearth. He had to aid his sire, but he couldn't force him self to leave Adella. He just couldn't leave her again. She appeared before him and wrapped him in her gentle hug. She was so beautiful he could only sit like that, bathing in her radiance. The earthquake started to fade, but for him it was already gone.

" Just forget about him, Tarian. "; she whispered with a voice of a nightingale :" Let him fall. You don't care. You got all you wanted. "

" I… don't care… I got… all… "

Something was wrong. He knew she was right, but he just couldn't say it. Kain was in peril. He didn't care. He didn't. Why was he wanting to go after him ? Why did he have to do something, when she finally came back to him ? Adella was so alone and sad. Why did he want to let her out of his arms ? He was in a war with him self, Tarian against someone called Sian.

" _It is not victory to defeat them, but to defeat my self. "_

Those words… Where did they come from ? A lesson hardly learned is the one best remembered. It started to come back to him as the room quivered and quaked. No ! Burn those thoughts ! Burn those feelings ! Burn them all ! Burn it all !

His whole body trembled and smoked, not responding to anything around him. He yelled and ignited with cleansing fire exploding from him like blast of light. Adella screamed, but he couldn't stop. He wanted to stop but it couldn't switch off ! More and more heat emerged out of him flooding the room with flames and heat. It was all burning and melting around him like the inferno of the sun pored into the chamber, and trough the songs of cracking wood his snarl echoed bouncing over the walls.

* * *

Kain was unconscious on the white stone pedestal, wrapped in his wings. Next to him, Adella was playing with the reaver and Stephan was still replacing her shadow. As she spun the blade around, she giggled and talked as if Kain was listening to her : 

" Your respect has a very steep price. No one except Raziel has it. Why ? Was it because he was the only one who ever beaten you ? Well, now I've earned your respect just like him, wouldn't you say ?"; she looked at him :" Why don't you say it to me ? I want you to say it to me !"

" Marks of Stephan's are upon him !"; the shadow spoke :" I want this great warrior !"

" No !"; she said :" Pretty mistress will have him, not you… but I could get… a taste… "; she took Kain's arm between his wrapped wings, brushing it over her hungry face :" … just a taste of his sweet… sweet blood… "

All of a sudden, the wall on one higher balcony exploded, forcing her to pay attention. She dropped Kain's arm and took up the soul reaver, hissing at the new treat. It was Sian. He landed to the center of the floor. Smoke of ash pillowed from his coat and hair, and Havoc and Malice were black and red with heat. He hissed angry, but she only smiled :

" It is you, Tarian. Dear Lord of my fire. "

" There is no more Tarian, Adella. "; he hissed at her

" No ! There is ! My eyes will bring him back !"

" Not this time !"; he snarled :" Not now, when I can defeat my self !"

He hissed at her trough his fangs and she hissed back like a viper. The reaver and the axes crossed between them and a bunch of black smoke filled with white sparks exploded out of their weapons. Sian danced as best as he could, but Adella was stronger, faster and more skilled. He was swiftly backing away before her. As they fought, she was bulging her eyes and lightly smiling, displaying the amount of her insanity, and Sian constantly suppressed his despair and all else that would get in the way. There was no Adella or the reaver or Kain, only a better foe he had to figure out how to outsmart. That was his prime task with brut fighting as his second, and nothing more. He was a weapon with a cause, an item made for this purpose. He had to stay cold-headed, to stay focused…

But it was in wane. One swift slice with the reaver and Havoc and Malice were out of his hands, flying trough the air. Sian jumped away, and Adella looked at him sadly. A brief pause retained as they observed each other.

" You won't hurt me. "; he said, sensing her emotions :" I can feel it in you. "

" I… can't hurt you, my love… "; she whispered sadly :" Stephan ; hurt him for me. "

The golden jewel around her neck glittered. The shadow of Kain beneath her, separated and went on the wall. Instantly two other shadows emerged ; shadows of Darmon and Randok with their eyes glowing with ghastly lights. Conrad appeared behind him soon after. They were surrounding him again. He hissed at them threateningly, but they ignored it and attacked with their own wrath. They were coordinated and strong, much more than a disorganized mob they were, and despite his efforts, they grabbed him and hurled him on his knees. Their grip was too powerful and he couldn't brake free.

Adella giggled like a little girl. She placed the reaver on her back, got on all four and started to crawl to him like a cat. He hissed and growled from within his throat, but the shades that held him didn't mind. Adella was over him again, and once more she was teasing his senses and tickling his desires. Those big silver-blue disks were staring at him once more, poring her magic into his mind and spinning his thoughts. But what she had forgotten, was that he had magic of his own, this time. Last time she bewitched him, she placed a collar around his neck that blocked his powers. This time that little detail was left out. He was waiting 'till she gets close enough… She was so stunning… a little closer… his lovely Adella… just a little closer…

Without a warning, a gust of flame separated from his face. It was an effort to use his fire against her, and he had to swallow his grief, but he succeeded. An instant of burning pain and she screamed. The shades around him stirred and he seized the opportunity. Ripping his arm out of their grasp, he swung it for her throat. His palm clenched around the yellow gem and he pored all his strength into it, franticly. Before Adella realized, the stone cracked and a cloud of crystal dust pillowed from beneath Sian's palm.

Stephan screamed, the shades dispersed, and Kain's own shadow returned back to its master. Those dark gusts around his talons faded and all of Adella's allies returned once they came.

Adella was wiping her seared face. Though she couldn't see it, she felt what has happened and she desperately tried to get back on her feet. Once she did, and the scars healed, she saw Kain, slowly rising from the stone in a sitting position. He was week, exhausted and ill, but his angry face still made her quiver :

" You got something that belongs to me. "; he said referring to the reaver

" Stay back !"; she shrieked :" Stay away from me ! I don't want you !"

Sian jumped in the way, but she used the magic of the sword to blast him to the far end of the room and than she jumped at Kain. Poring all her might into it, she slashed the soul reaver trough the air, lunching all her wrath at her sire.

An instant passed before she swallowed her amazement. Kain was holding the blade with his left claw, somewhere at the middle. All of Adella's strength was depleted once he grabbed for the flying sword, and all its force dispersed as he caught it in mid air. Adella was shocked. With a simple thug, he yanked it out of her hands and placed it on his back.

But he was still week. How ever impressive this was, he was still ill with the pillar's cry. This act must have taken all of his strength. Lunching her self at him, she knocked him on his back and they embraced. She forced her mesmerizing gaze onto him and they just stood there observing each other

" Open your mind to me !"; she hissed slowly :" Open up and let me in !"

" …_welcome… _"; that was his thought as the wall that blocked her, dispersed

Mad deviant laughter tore the silken blackness… An eye on a pike, blinking over the field of dead vampires… bones were ripped out of screaming flesh… a giant fish was devouring an entire city with its tail hidden amongst the black night… needle and a floss were snowing her body for a brick wall in thousands of places… Sawed heads were crushing down upon her like an avalanche…

" … _No !"_; she screamed :" _Let me out !"_

…blood stained feathers was raining from the burning sky like a red snow… A human laughed as an endless horde of rats chewed his legs to blood…Thousands of faces crying beneath a river of lava… A giant fist was crushing her will on a forge made of hardened blood… unbroken white pillars were toppling on the land like giant clubs, braking it to bits…

" _Enough ! Please, enough !"_

Razor sharp cards were slicing across her skin, flying around her in a twister of chaos. A pot of boiling water floated with her body parts. Sand of her smashed bones was leaking out of every hole and cut she had. A laughing soul reaver was spinning over the sky, cutting it into night. She was forced to swallow her own hearth and chew it to bits. Her internal organs found them selves nailed to a wall like trophies. Her peeled bloody skin stretched over the floor as a rug. Thousands of damned souls reaching out from abyss grabbing her and dragging her down with them. Sun was burning her skin to boils of blood. A swarm of locus sweeping over her until only her skeleton remained. A mighty whirl pull of black oil sucked her in along with the entire world…

Sian rose to his feet and gazed at Adella and Kain. Kain was on his back and Adella was over him with her face directly above his own. It was only a second since she knocked him down and now she was frozen, screaming louder and louder. She rose from him, still screaming and at once she collapsed on the ground, instantly growing silent. Kain rose too, acting as if nothing happened, cleaning the dust off his arms. As Sian turned Adella on her back, she was just staring blankly at nothing, not giving any sign of consciousness :

" What did you do ?"; Sian asked

Kain just shrugged those spiked shoulders with a smile of innocence :

" Indulged her. "

Sian took her in his arms, Kain took the reaver and they teleported away.

* * *

Jordana was sipping her chilled drink, sitting on her gilded marble throne. The word reached her of Adella's success, and soon after of her loss. When her forces that were about to collect her prize came to the Castle Sumnally, they found nothing and nobody, but a message on the wall inscribed in messy blood : 

" _See you very soon_… "

As this information got to her, Jordana couldn't help but smile wickedly. She wouldn't prefer that Kain falls to Adella. It would make him week. This proved him stronger than she hoped and it only pleased her more. Let him be strong, as strong as he can, and far above her expectations. When her plans come together and he is bonded by her side, their common strength will be unmatched. Never more will the Kreedens be in danger of being enslaved. Not by White-skins, not by anyone.

Her guest arrived and bowed before her feet. It was an elderly Kreeden wizard with an eye patch and a small stone hammer hanging on his belt. He had a short white beard and a thin black staff, about a foot higher than him self. His apron was brown and old and the crystal on his forehead was a bit dusty, but the guards brought him here with the highest respect. His messy hair, shrouding his forehead, was white, almost glowing like his practically blind left eye.

" I live to serve you, mistress. "; he spoke

" Loyal Haidres, I bestow upon you a task worthy of your skill ; make me a chain which can withstand a mountains weight, that has no lock and no key. "

" Such a craft can only be made and used once. "; Haidras said :" I trust my mistress is wise enough to know the danger of such items. "

" Danger is what it will be used on. "; Jordana said :" Have it ready. "

" As you command. "; Haidres bowed :" … Mistress… my plea has bean rejected… "

" Anisha is your responsibility. "; Jordana said :" Her magic is strong and she deserves you for a supervisor. "

" She's a pain in the neck, mistress. "; Haidres moaned

" She always was, but she's still useful. She came up with the Machine… which reminds me ; let her get it ready. Soon it too will be used. Depart, mentor. I will hear no more. "

He bowed a little grieved and left all grumpy. Jordana kicked back and smiled. The moment for her final move was drawing nigh. Everything was going according to her plans…

* * *

Lazaruss ( IMPORTANT ):_ Ummm… Listen, guys ; _Sissy Samurai_ pointed out that you are perhaps too ashamed by the skill of my writing. I don't want to out match you, or anything. I just want to tell this story. I'm sorry if it makes you feel like you aren't good enough writers. When I started I too had no idea how these things are to be done. I still don't. But I started to reed fantasy novels and it cleared much. So, if you have issues about this… well I'm sorry. What more can I say ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Lazaruss :_ This is a bit longer chapter, but now what the hell… Oh, and all those too emotional, get your hankies at the ready. It's VERY… powerful. I'm proud of this one.

* * *

_

_**World still spins, though now in a mill**_

_**Its neatly grind dust brings tears to the light**_

_**Horrid grief shatters with angst, its drill**_

_**and our laughs, which pierce trough the night**_

_**There is no warmth in hearts of black ice**_

_**where gifts of cruelty and malice are rife**_

_**For the smallest scar they'll pay a dire price**_

_**Now two more nightmares have come to life

* * *

**_

Kain placed Adella on her back, and closed her frozen eyes, laying her on the crude desk of brown stone. Next to her, Jasmine was also sleeping on another such desk. They removed her from Kain's seals and placed them both next to each other, now clothed in a simple servant-girl cloths, collected form a couple of those that had a misfortune to run at two hungry vampires. Jasmine now bore a rough and a bit torn gray blouse and a little larger skirt made of blue fabric, and Adella had a dark green dress with a slightly low neck and yellow edges. These were not pretty outfits, but right now, fashion was the lowest item on the list of priorities. Jasmine's previous clothing was torn by her shape-shifting in the She-wolf, and they had more important things to worry about at the time, and Sian suspected that Adella wouldn't like that outfit made of chains and scarce plates she had thus far.

Now, everything was set, and Kain stepped between the two tables that he carved from a nearby mountain wall. The things were simple tiles of brown stone on a few boulders, but they served the purpose.

" Listen closely. "; Kain addressed Sian :" What ever caused this to them has completely ripped their souls out, rebuild them from scraps, and infused them back. The process forced them to destroy happy past and love the tragic one. The only way to undo what has been done is to repeat the process exactly to a detail, but reverse. "

" I know both of their souls well. "; Sian said :" I'm sure I could reshape them back to what they were, given the means. "

" For that purpose, we created a place in Kain's mind to serve as your work space. We shall rip their souls out and hold them there, while you restore them to what they once were. "

" You want to hold their souls in your mind ?"; Sian gasped :" They are seven centuries old, their spirits are too complicated to restrain with a mental focus even for you. "

" We'll do it one at a time, and you'll have to be quick. Other wise, who knows what may happen to all involved. Once you are done, we will infuse your work back into their flesh and hope that it does the trick. "

Sian's head spun. That was the most insane thing he'd ever heard. But Kain had a good deal of time to think about their options, and if he saw this as the best possibility, than it definitely was. There simply was no other way. For a moment Sian's faith faltered. He thought he is not yet prepared for this, that he doesn't remember their original souls all that well. And texturing raw spirits was a work only beings equal to God should dare pool off. But he knew he had to try. He said that to him self for a thousandth time, took a deep breath and stepped closer to Kain, awaiting him to start.

Jasmine was the first subject. Kain placed his talons on her hearth and the back of her head and closed his eyes in a silent focus. Sian concentrated his magic as well, intent on linking with Kain and that space in his thoughts, where he and Jasmine were about to meet. In a few moments everything went blur and he found him self standing in an endless space of bright white room.

" We have linked. "; Sian spoke to Kain :" I am ready. "

" Her will fights back… "; Kain's voice echoed trough the emptiness :" You'll have to wait a wile. "

Kain had to be careful, les he breaks her will. It would scar her spirit for the rest of her life. Sian took a few moments to collect his thoughts. Focusing hard on the mental link, he intensified his foothold and reinforced his casting with a few well placed nods. This should allow him to direct all of his attention on his task at hand, instead of directing a part of it on maintaining a link with Kain. He had no idea what to expect of the arriving soul of his sister and he also had to prepare by intensifying his resolve. He'd seen it trough the wail of her feelings, but who could imagine what such an entity could become here.

Before he had a chance of pondering that last thought, Jasmine's distant cry of rage reached his ear. She was on her way, fighting against Kain's pull to this place. But the further she'd get, the weaker her resistance would become, and she was gaining speed progressively.

" Ready your self, Craftsman… "; Kain whispered to him

Sian clenched his jaw. This was it. His magic infused him with spirit fire to burn the rotten and cleanse the ill, and Kain's magic gave his memories the power to form bits and peaces of the puzzle that were missing. He was armed and ready to operate his sister's soul. He had to dismantle the ruined spirit progressively, rebuilding her at the same time, and he had to perform the entire act perfectly, or at least well enough for it self to recover the few missed places. Too many missed places would cause her to fall apart or who knows what else.

Jasmine's scream grew louder and her visage appeared before him huge and revolting. Her soul took a shape of her flesh, but monstrously deformed with the left side of her face, inflated like a boil, long clawen arms with several wrists and a sick tail of yellow skin on a fat construction of bone. Back legs on the creature seemed like that of a shaved rabbit with nails as sharp as scalpels. Her shoulders were huge and round like another two heads were immerging under her skin and her lower jaw filled with sharp teeth was much larger than the upper. Her belly was huge and inflated like a ball, dragging on the floor and her hair was long and greasy. She was at least four times his weight and size, acting like a confused animal. But she wasn't hostile. Kain drowned her aggression and she still believed she was in her own flesh. Invisible chains of Kain's will came and closed around her like a web, but she didn't notice.

Sian was terrified and abhorred. Was this all that remains of his sister ? He swallowed and focused on his task. Now was the time to intervene. The thing was just a soul, clothed in a visage their combined minds unearthed trough their conjoined views. But once he looked underneath, he saw the same figure and texture he saw in Jasmine earlier. Each soul, no meter from what creature it origins, had a core of ether that housed the will and stood in its center like a hearth. Around it circled emotions, moral, complex and hidden visages of a mind, scars of life and many other things. He first had to shrink her, wrapping her in spirit fires. It worked and she was now his size. Next, he took a closer inspection. She was pitifully reconstructed indeed. He could recognize a few details the old Jasmine had, but they were ether poisoned, ether chocked underneath poisonous pieces of what she now was. Everything was sick and perverted about it, suffocating any trace of her old self, and just piled together to grow and merge to a hole.

Swallowing his revulsion, he got to work. He burned with spirit fire all of that which was taint and cancer, and started to piece together her spirit the way he remembered it should be. At this, she had arouse and started to display aggression but Kain's chains held her tight. Sian worked restlessly while she was snarling beneath her shackles, obviously aware of what was happening to her. The thing was trying to fight back.

He didn't know how long was he working, replacing too corrupt peaces with those new from his memory, and cleaning the filth from those salvageable, but it must have bean a while. It was a tiresome work, and at last Jasmine's old visage begun to take shape. He noticed that the chains that held Jasmine started to loose their structure, fading and returning like flickers. Also, the walls of the large white room begun to succumb to a web of fine black cracks.

" Are you holding ?"; he asked Kain

" F… fine. Fo… focus… Focus child… quickly… "

The answer stirred him. Her soul was burdening Kain too much. Jasmine started to resemble her self, but it took more of the treatment to restore her completely. Those sick beastly features withdrawn and she appeared more like a human and less as a monster, but she was still trying to fight back. Anger and fear oozed trough her soul but she was powerless to indulge her self. Sian dissected and amputated, and replaced all he couldn't leave. He tried hard to preserve the original peaces, for they were better than the substitute, his memory would produce, but she was so corrupt there was hardly anything worth saving.

The work was nearing to an end. About three quarters of the original Jasmine was clearly visible again. Sian couldn't tell was it fixed well enough to hold but he didn't stop to double check. Time was leaking faster and faster. It seemed that they'll make it, but just at that point when he wanted to smile, she rose her cry at the ceiling :

" Adellaaaaa ! Help me, my sister !"

Sian tried to ignore her and to focus on his work, but than the room shook like somebody banged it with a giant hammer. He almost lost his stand. Kain's roar of agony passed trough the chamber and the white walls begun to fall apart. Black cracks were disintegrating the room to gravel. Sian hissed and tried to finish Jasmine, but suddenly he realized what was happening.

Out of smoke and dust, Adella appeared. It was her soul. Surprisingly, she seemed like her self, in that outfit made of thin silver chains and transparent boots. But she and Jasmine together were too much for Kain to contain and he screamed trying to hold his focus straight as their complexity tore his mind apart.

" What are you doing ?"; Sian shouted :" Leave before you destroy us all !"

" Jasmine… she called me… "; Adella sobbed confused and scared

Sian realized that she won't listen to him. Instead he went for Jasmine :

" Jasmine !"; he shouted :" You must tell her to go away !"

" …what have you done to me…? "; she cried as the chamber around collapsed

" Please, you know me ! Your soul knows me ! Tell her ! Tell her before it's too late !"

" Stay away from her !"; Adella shrieked :" She's my sister !"

Kain's roars were replaced by their struggle as Sian and Adella engaged in a conflict and the world around them crumbled to bits. He saw her illness, her disease, circling her core like a wile of tar, but he couldn't do anything about it. Their fight shook the room even more, and Kain's voice was growing into moans of slipping.

But than Sian saw something in her, she tried to hide and ignore. It was her love for him, still big and powerful, though twisted. That was his ally, if there was still time left, before Kain snaps.

Lowering his guard down, he just stood before her with an icy face, with no expression. He hid his anger, doubt and fear, leaving only the chill of nothingness inscribed on him. Adella punched him. She punched him again and again. Walls and the ceiling were completely gone, and the floor begun to give way, but he didn't notice. She was betting him to blood, but he just watched her like that with no emotion in his empty soul. She was burning with anger, slowly coming to realize that nothing she would do to him would cause him even to blink. It was tearing her apart. She couldn't understand why doesn't he act, or feel, or anything. Trough a veil of her anger, an image formed in her stating that she's powerless to make a difference against him, and it only made her more angry. Helplessness and misunderstanding wrapped around her and she stepped back, observing him, trembling :

" Fight me !"; she cried, desperate :" Fight me Tarian !"

" You killed Tarian. "; he responded coldly :" You ripped his hearth out. "

" No ! No, I will have you !"; his icy stare was constantly upon her

" I have no love for you, Adella. "

" Don't !"; the sound of his icy heartbeats were tearing her ears

" I do not hate you. I do not fear you. I do not care. "; with each sentence he was stepping closer forcing her back

" Stop it ! I… I love you ! We can… we can be together again ! We can… "

" You murdered Tarian and left Sian crippled. There is nothing within me I could love you with. "

She was alone with him, without any chance for salvation. No one there but the eyes and the pounding. She tried not to look, but everywhere she'd turn, she could feel his gaze cutting trough her. She wanted to cry, but her lungs froze. Every breath was like eating frost. It had to end. There had to be an end !

" No… "; she sobbed on her knees :" Don't say that… I can't… I can't… "

She was broken. Her will was temporarily disabled and Sian frantically hurled him self on Jasmine. Just a little more and she'll be done ! She has to be ! Just a few more peaces, a little more of the spirit fire, a bit here, a bit there… But than her chains broke and she jumped free, roaring like crazy. She slugged Sian aside and leapt at Adella, right at the moment when a floor tile beneath his feet broke off. The last thing he saw was his two sisters fading on crumbling floor, and than darkness took him.

* * *

Sian blinked. He was in the black cave again, with his face on the earth floor. Everything was spinning around him in a whirl pool of pain. He couldn't piece together what has happened, but as he got up, he found that Kain has collapsed unconscious, and Adella and Jasmine were lifeless husks. Their souls were not in their bodies and they were dead. Only than did memories pore back into his waking. Kain seemed to twitch. He blinked in his headache and rose to his feet with a great difficulty.

" What happened ?"; Sian asked :" Where are they ?"

Kain bulged confused at the sight of his daughters. They were lying lifeless on the stone tables.

" We lost them. "; he sighed with grief :" We couldn't hold them any longer. "

Sian fell to his knees. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. It was all in vain. All his hope was shattered and once more he felt like a failure. He let down Nosgoth, and now he let down Adella and Jasmine. Why couldn't he do it ? Why couldn't he have worked faster or… Anything !

Kain paced to him with difficulty and lifted him back on his feet, though he didn't feel capable to stand :

" You did even more than you could. "; he said :" There was not an option you hadn't left unused. You even mastered the Nothing, braking Adella's wraith, but the outcome was fixed the moment she broke into our bond. "

Sian just hugged his sire, restraining his tears :

" I wasn't strong enough… I wasn't strong enough… "

" You were so strong, we envy you !"; Kain said :" We are so proud of you, Sian. "

" It wasn't enough. "

" No, it wasn't but at least their souls are free… "

" _Haaaaaaaaahhhh !_"

That was the sound that came beside them. Sian and Kain bulged and witnessed Adella and Jasmine jumping up with their lungs, gasping for air. It seemed as they would never have enough of it. Finally, they unleashed their sizeable sighs and slowly rose to a sitting position gazing around with ignorance. Sian and Kain slowly separated from each other with eyes fixed on the two 'new comers'.

" Wh… what is happening ?"; Adella asked confused :" Tarian… ?"

" Where are we ?"; Jasmine shook her head :" Why do I feel so… "

At once they beheld Kain, gifted with his mighty wings and the soul reaver on his back. They suddenly realized it was him and bulged :

" Kain… Sire… "; Adella blinked and smiled

" You are awake !"; Jasmine gasped :" You have come back, after… "

" No !"; Adella suddenly stopped Jasmine in her sentence. Her face turned pale and her hearth broke with exploding grief :" No ! NO ! NOOOOO !"; she remembered.

Adella collapsed from her table, tearing her lungs with constant screams. Sian at once rushed and caught her in his arms, but she never stopped screaming with all her strength. Jasmine wanted to aid her, but the realization struck her as well. Her lower jaw shivered, and she grabbed for her stomach. A second later she was on her knees and her free arm.

" It's not truth !"; she hissed :" It's not truth ! It's not ! It's NOT !"

She roared so loud the cave started to leek sand from its cracks, and she vomited her last ration of blood before her next scream.

Kain was observing them frozen. His breaths were somehow irregular. Like a statue of ice he watched them in their misery. They were both restored, though Jasmine was a bit incomplete. Sian's work was unfinished, and a few drops of ink still smudged waters of her spirit. But Adella on the other hand was fully her self again. He had no explanation how or when this occurred. He last sensed their souls being catapulted out of his grasp and disappearing from his senses beneath a veil of pain. They were dead. Their souls were unleashed. How did they return, and this transformed ?

His daughters were crying their eyes out, but he didn't let him self care. Let them cry. Let them enjoy the pain of this world. The world is pain and if they want to live they'll have to get used to it. Let them know the true suffering, and may they be strong enough to overcome it.

The next thing he knew he was outside the cave, with their cries and sobs following him trough. He couldn't cry. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Instead he giggled. He giggled at the heavens mocking this entire thing. His whole life, his four thousand years of existence, it was all so ridiculous he couldn't do else but to laugh at his faith. One monumental black joke of a man called Mortanious, the biggest joker in history.

" _You can't fool me, murderer. "_

Kain looked back at the reaver's hilt, sticking over his spiked shoulder :

" I can fool my self. "

He just giggled there, cursing necromancer's damned soul, over and over and over again.

* * *

" Daaaamned ! Damned be masters of grief !"; Adella was tearing her self with cries :" My children ! My chi-hi-hi-hildren… !"

Sian held her tight, and Jasmine as well. He had to be strong for them. His dark-sons and dark-daughters were gone as well and he was powerless to save them. The pain was making him shiver, but he released no tears. The joy of success and the fact that they were both all right was holding him together. He didn't know how or why, but they were, and it gave him strength.

Distraught and frantic, Jasmine got out of his hug and run out, but he didn't follow. Kain would give her comfort. He just held his Adella, and held her there absorbing her pain. Suddenly she brushed him off and crawled away to a corner, turning her back to him :

" Stay away from me !"; she shrieked

She was shivering and quaking, crouched in the shadows, trying to hide from him. Sian slowly approached her :

" I stood away for too long. "

" Why… ?"; she whispered trough her sobbing :" Why couldn't you just kill us ? Oh, my god… oh my god… oh my god… "

Sian kneeled next to her and placed his palms on her shoulders. She tried to rip them out, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he turned her to him and razed her chin up to face her :

" I had to kill the monster… "; he said :" I did this to give you your freedom back, that you may at least die as your selves. "

" As murderers of our own children !"; she screamed with despair :" I betrayed… I betrayed everything and everyone… Why, why, why, why…. !"

" Look around you, Adella !"; Sian spoke with anger :" The world is fading, the pillars are falling, Kain will die in two days if we don't stop it, and any hope that things might be restored is all but gone ! Death is something we can't afford, no meter how much we want to !"

" I… can't… "

" You can. I know you can, because… "; he pressed her to him self :" Because… I love you… "

Her fists squeezed his black coat and she clenched her jaw :

" How… can you, after… "

" After what was said ? After what was done ? I don't know. I just do. "; he faced her :" If you have nothing else to hold on to, at least hold on to that. "

" No… stop it. "; she wiggled out of his arms :" I don't know if I can… I need time. You… I… leave me alone… I want to be alone… "

Her words were like a knife to his heart. Standing up, he paced away to the other end of the room. He just crashed there and watched her as she shed tears and shivered. Watching her like that he spoke :

" I won't let you go. "; he sighed chaotically :" Where ever you go and what ever you do, I will follow, even if you never speak to me again. "

She just ignored him, crying and weeping crouched on the floor.

* * *

Jasmine screamed and roared, braking boulders around her, tossing giant stones high in the air and destroying everything she could get her claws on. The few remaining drops of taint on her soul tortured her like burning pokers. More than anything she wanted them out, but now it was too late. They have fused with her again and it would be too dangerous to try and remove them now.

Mad with grief she ripped an entire three feet broad tree out of the ground and hurled it a dozen meters away. But something happened to her as she touched its bark. She felt its grief and the pain of its decay. At once, her anger burned out. The tree was dying, almost gone, all gray and brown with no leaves left on its sad bare branches. That seemed to have intrigued her, though she couldn't tell. She came to it, now lying on the naked ground, broken and with her claw marks on it. Hesitating a while she took it up again and returned it where it grew. Not knowing what she does or why, her magic flushed into it, infusing the bark, log and branches, and the tree instantly begun to restore. New young leaves sprung out of the naked wood, scars and marks of decay watered with glittering rosin, and the roots grew deep and strong again.

" …_thank you… "_; it spoke to her as she removed her hand

The act was a revelation. Dead land was crying with sorrow and she heard it. There was no time for being selfish when everything was in such peril. But the most important thing, this act made the grief go away, only for an instant. She found another dead tree and restored it too. And another, and the grass on the ground and a bush over there. It was exhausting to her. The corruption was strong and her powers had to fight it with all their might. There was some force, hidden beneath the earth, trying to undo her acts of mercy. She had to set things right. She could, and had to. There was no more time to morn.

That was all she could do for tonight. She was exhausted, drained, and thirsty. Holding for her shoulders with her crossed arms, she paced back, shivering, trying to return to the cave in the canyons, and as she approached, she found Kain outside, cross-legged on a rock with the reaver laid over his knees. He was beautiful, strong and powerful. The most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His wings closed on his back touching the earth behind the bolder he was sitting on. There was her sire. She was without him for so long, without her guide, her father, and now she hardly dared to step closer to him.

" Approach, child. "; his whisper echoed

She sighed with fear and stepped closer to him. After coming about ten paces away, she stopped and quaked :

" What are you doing ?"; she asked, not letting her shoulders go

" Recovering. "; he opened his eyes and looked at her anticipating, placing the reaver on his back

It was too much. His gaze was forcing her to cry again. Without asking for forgiveness, she just run at him and threw her face in his lap, sobbing like a little girl. He placed his hand on her head gently petting her black hair :

" Let it out… "; he said :" Let it all out… "

" I'm so… so sorry… "; she sobbed in her cry

" Time is too precious now. Don't spend it on sorrow. "

" I killed them… "; she sobbed :" I killed them all, and… they didn't even ask me why… "

" Yes… "; he said :" Now you are like Kain. "

" Kain… ?"; she rose her weary eyes, leaking with tears :" It was me… I cursed your pillar. "; she averted her sight :" Jordana learned that I have… the blood in my vanes… from someone called… "

" …Bane, the Druid. "; Kain finished instead of her :" Joradna made you in a guardian of nature. "

" And… now you are dying… because of me… "

" Everything dies. "; Kain said :" There is no 'because'. "

" What will you do… ?"; she shivered

" With our last two breaths, we shall spit in their faces and laugh… But we won't give up the fight. "

She fell in his lap again, unable to withstand it. He was her wise, beautiful sire and he was… It was her fault. It was all her fault.

" I want to die… "; she sobbed :" How can I go on ? Please tell me, how… ?"

Kain petted her hair :

" Death is your sweet runaway lover, now… We chase after it for one last kiss. One kiss away from pure night, to lie in the quiet of a grave… to have silence whisper of a fulfilled life, and nothing but rest forever… "; he lifted her tear-showered face :" But isn't there something you must do before the eternal sleep ? Some un sated hunger that craws your awareness ?"

" I want… "; she wiped her tears off and clenched her angry jaw :" … I want to brake their bones ! I want to peel their skin and rip their hearts out slowly, until they have no more strength to beg me for mercy !"

Kain smiled. She took his palm that was still on her face, holding it and brushing it over her skin.

" Yes father… "; she whispered :" Now I am like you… "

She kissed his hand and bowed before him, and Kain closed his eyes and resumed his meditation.

* * *

He didn't know was he sleeping or awake, but it didn't meter. All he wanted to know, is what his name is now. Was he Sian or Tarian, or someone else, but his empty head gave no answer. She was the only one, who knew the answer to that, but she couldn't give it to him and he couldn't ask her to. Ignorance seemed sharper and deadlier than the soul reaver it self, instantly slaying any other thought not spent on that, or any other feeling not bent on her.

Jasmine was by his side now. She took him in her arms and held him there like her son. He didn't see where she came from, but he hugged her none the less.

" Are you all right ?"; he whispered

" I will be… "; she said with shacking voice, still fresh from cries :" One day… I will be. "

" I'm sorry… I couldn't finish… there was no time… "

He left her incomplete, with still a few traces of her twisted self. She just smiled :

" Perhaps it's better this way… I can only imagine how much it would hurt me now, to be whole. But you did a good job on me, none the less. I am thankful. "

" I thought you would curse me. "

" I may yet. "; she tried to smile and said :" Thank you for this… second chance. "; she glanced at Adella on the far end of the cave :" Give her time. It heals everything. "

" Oh, how I missed you, Jasmine… "; he sighed, desperately squeezing her blouse :" How I missed you both… "

" We know. "; she said :" That's why we came back. "

He looked at her :

" You… "

" I took Adella and fled the white room. "; she reclined on a wall :" I saw what she was and what you were and then I knew what had to be done. "

" You restored her ?"; he gasped :" But, you fled Kain's mind… where did you… "

Jasmine took a handful of earth and presented it before him on her palm :

" We were guests of the great mother. "; she said

" Of course ! You draw your power from earth and you were able to… "

" Tarian… "; an insecure whisper interrupted their words

It was Adella. She came to them slowly, and they didn't notice her :

" Well, "; Jasmine said :" I better go find something to drink… "; she stood up and shifted in a large gray bat, leaving the cave. The peculiar nature of her dark gift was causing her to shift into only one bat, instead of many, but it didn't meter to any of them.

Adella was towering above him, with her large hair and tired eyes. Her face seemed tormented by cries and tears and her scars of sorrow were now even longer reaching over her jaw to the root of her neck. In that moment when he looked up to her, his strong anticipating face was saying more than words. He was prepared for what is about to come and ready to face it. Ignorance was about to die. She kneeled before him. Their eyes weren't gazing at anything else but each other. For a long time they were silent in the pleasant darkness, and than he smiled a bit sensing what was in her heart.

" I lost everything I had… "; she said :" I don't want to loose you too. "

He had waited for that. Sian was at last long gone and Tarian was alive again. He sighed with joy and squeezed her in his arms :

" Never, my love ; You can never loose me. "

The earth opened beneath them and they went down embraced together.

* * *

The young ones were sleeping soundly within the cave. All three needed their rest for the morning. Reborn Tarian and his wife were sleeping in each others arms in a quiet spot beneath the earth, and Jasmine was above them, hanging on her feet from the ceiling, cross-armed like a slumbering bat.

Kain smirked as Raziel explained his plan. If all else fails, that might work. They also developed a system of magic locks to place on the reaver the moment Kain is disabled by the land's cry, and now that that was done, Kain was just sitting there enjoying the quiet. For a moment he glanced at the sword on his knees in wondering :

" The reaver has granted me his attention. "; he noticed

" _The reaver talks too much. "_

" Perhaps Kain needs it. "

" _Need is good. Confession is better. "_

" Is need, that what awakes your mind ? Is need the bond that grew amongst us ?"

" _Or you have gone mad enough to talk with swords. Now be quiet. I want to sleep again. "_

Kain smirked and continued his meditation. The ancient skill of absorbing raw life energy called Saih from the Root of the World, was serving him well, infusing him with fresh strength. Golden rippling strings of this power were poring into his being healing him and restoring consequences from tonight's efforts.

Long ago he stumbled on the scrolls containing records from an ancient human order who first uncovered these secrets. Between spiritual and mortal was another place they named Naryah, the Root of the World where raw unprocessed life energy waited to be textured in the living. That energy flew trough endless space, rippling around in its golden strings called Zan, the Creator's Dreams. Imperfections in their flows were due to the already living souls who created distortions in the golden ball of silk, but they also increased them with their own radiance. Saih, the Building River, that was it called. Humans were more gifted than vampires in using such energy, but with practice, Kain became a masterful wielder of its powers. It would restore any part of his being, more of the soul than the flesh, and he even craved less blood since he discovered how to direct it on his thirst.

Lost deep within these meditations, he almost missed a new creature coming to his presence. He saw time and space shift and someone arriving trough a magic gate, but he gave her time to approach him close enough.

" Fascinating. "; Jordana said :" I can almost see some invisible power flowing into you, bending to your will. "

" Lady Ashee… "; Kain opened his eyes facing her :" You destroy our reputation by being still alive. "

She was in an expensive blouse with gold emblems on it and a tight short skirt of the same material, that exposed her long pink legs. She also had silken black gloves with holes for her lengthy red nails and a necklace of a ruby in a gold medallion. Her long dark-blue bride was dangling behind her on a randy mountain breeze and her crystal was absorbing the nightly glows, dispersing them over her forehead. Those long red strips of cloth with lines of Kreeden crests hung from her shoulders to her feet, caught in the waft, and the sent of her perfume was still present.

" Likewise. "; she smiled at him lovely :" I see you've managed to restore them. I'll ask you about that, but first, let's go somewhere more… private. The south side of the canyon is supposed to be very romantic. "

She turned and led the way, but instead he grabbed her in his kinetic shackles. She tried to reach for her spells, but the way to her magic was sealed, rendering her helpless. She instantly felt the thrill of fear rushing trough her blood, but this time she didn't give into it. Pain's pleasure had to wait.

" Let's go, than… "; Kain spoke and teleported them to the location

It was a rocky terrain, naked as the rest of the canyon, but the stone held many quartz crystals and they glittered in the nightly light, like a bunch of white dots on the crude shades, a stardust sprayed over the carpet of black.

" Ah… "; Kain sighed sarcastically :" how romantic. "

" White flag, Kain !"; Jordana coughed in his grip :" I came in peace. "

" We'll give you peace !"; he hissed at her

" You know that Jasmine can't undo the curse from the pillars. "; she spoke to him cunningly :" Only I know what flow of magic will release the core of your death. "

" Core of death… ?"; Kain snorted :" As if we fear such a thing. "; he unleashed her and she landed on her feet, beneath his towering red-eyed shadow :" We could kill you right now without a second thought. "

" Perhaps… "; she spoke :" But what will happen to Adella and Jasmine, and Tarian, or Sian or what ever he calls him self now ?"

Kain snorted again and turned away. She approached him slowly, placing her hand on his back in a friendly fashion :

" I don't want to threaten you. "; she whispered

" You think you could ?"

" Don't insult me like this. "; she said :" We are not so strange to one another. You too were a conqueror, you too bare much guilt on your soul, and many lives were lost in your craving. And this world ; how much difference was there in the ruin you made ?… Are we truly so different ? Can we not live with harmony between us ?"

" We can. "; he turned to her and she smiled happy, but than he said :" When you pay with your blood for our shattered goblet. "

" Bah !"; she shrieked and paced away :" You know, I am really loosing my patience with you. "

He laughed :

" Too bad, cause we've only just begun. "

" You beautiful, stubborn fool !"; she clenched her jaw, snarling in frustration :" You think you are in the position to display your arrogance ? You are falling ! This world is falling ! Everything is falling but your dumb pride ! How many more examples of my strength do you need to come to your senses ?"

" Strength ?"; he turned his back to her and crossed his arms :" There's no strength in tickling a sleeping death. "

" Open your eyes, vampire !"; she kicked a pebble at his direction :" You think this wretched Nosgoth is the only place in the universe ? Hundreds of such we have bended to our will. They all sing praises to our glorious armies. We have taken them all, just like we have taken this one. "

" Why ?"; he glared at her over his shoulder, slowly turning :" Jus answer a simple 'why' !"

" We have no more desire to be a potential pray !"; she shouted at him and than got calm. Tears sparkled in her eyes and she sighed sadly :" Many… generations ago, a cruel race appeared in our world. We called them White-skins. "; she turned away :" They enslaved us and treated us like one would treat vermin. Billions have perished under their claws. My ancestor, Mireliah Ashee rounded up our forces and drove them back, but not before they destroyed our world. I still remember her battles… her battle cry "Never again "… "; she looked at him sadly :" I swore, like all of my ancestors, to that battle cry. Never again. We are here because we won't allow something like that to happen to us again. "

" You sad child. "; Kain sighed and shouted, tossing his arms up desperately annoyed, like he was explaining it for a hundredth time :" It is not strength to conquer, but to defend !"

" You could teach me how !"; she run to him, grabbing a hold of his spiked shoulders and gazing with longing into his eyes :" You could show me how to be truly strong ! I would remove the pillar's doom and we would leave this world. Come with me, my dear Kain. I'll give you the stars them selves. Leave Nosgoth behind and let us start a glorious rule over this galaxy, my King-vampire. "

" And you see your self as a queen. "; he rose his face slightly, retaining his evaluating sight on her:" You think you have what it takes to be Kain's queen ?"

She smiled teasingly :

" You think you have what it takes to be my king ?"; she widened her blue eyes :" Think of it… Just the two of us, together… "

For a moment only, he considered :

" That all sounds… very reasonable… "; Kain said. Jordana smiled and blinked at him, but suddenly his strong claw was squeezing her throat and her feet got separated from the ground :" … but we've never had much use for reason… "

With a mighty kick he nailed her to a mountain wall, forcing all the air out of her lungs. When the white flash cleared, she was face-down on the cold stone fighting to keep breathing. The pain was excruciating, a rapture of burning sensation, and she tried to smile but the blow took all of her strength. Kain was above her, with his eyes glittering in crimson flames. With a sadistic snarl of satisfaction, he razed her in bonds of his magic :

" You'll soon learn who has the upper hand… "; he hissed and cast her off. She landed most painfully on a distant rock and spat some blood out. He grabbed her again :" … how to beg for the bliss of annihilation !"; he squeezed her forcing the scream out of her, and a laughter after that. Kain ignored the latter and continued, binding her to hover before him :" …to respect the power of fear you mock ! You will taste our pain, Lady Ashee… and you'll worship us to take it back !"

A red flame caught his palm, red like blood and glittering as brightly as the sun. He smiled at it and faced her, full of sadistic pleasure and eyes burning like crimson infernos. She sighed in her exhaustion and looked at him with blood leaking out of her nose and beneath the edge of her crystal :

" Per… perhaps you… should… ask… h-how I… found you n-now… "

" There will be plenty of time to… "; and than he realized ; she couldn't have found him.

Suddenly he became aware of heart beets drawing near. An entire army of Kreedens was closing in on the cave where his children slept. There was barely any time. With a loud thought he woke them up and went to aid them, but unexpectedly the earthquake struck again. He screamed and roared as the cry of the land split his head and all of his thoughts started to go black again. The shackles on Jordana begun to fade along with his focus, and she was soon free again, though too injured to move. With his final strength, Kain stabbed the reaver in the ground and fuelled it with his magic.

* * *

Adella and Tarian were awake and Jasmine was still hanging from the ceiling, soundly asleep. She needed plenty of rest. The two vampires were working on Adella's hair. The big white lion's mane with black ends didn't suit her any more, so Tarian was cutting it away with his sharp claws. He liked working on her hair. It was one of the small pleasures the couple had. Adella was turned to him with her back, sitting on the edge of one of the stone tables. Occasionally, she would shiver under her still fresh grief, but Tarian's gentle touch would force the chill away. He was her Fire-lord, the bellowed Lord of her fire. He was practically all she had now.

As he was done, she passed her palm slowly over her head, barely touching her new hairdo. Since she had no reflection, she had to rely on her touch to feel the shape of Tarian's work. It was about two to three inches long, sticking up like rays in its locks. A hair on a vampire's head could stop growing, or even grow a foot long in a night, if one would want it to. It was all a meter of focus one would direct on it. This shorthaired style fancied her, and she smiled as she acknowledged its features.

A violent thought shook them all up and they knew that Kain was in danger. Jasmine jumped down awake and suddenly they've heard the arriving army. Due to their weariness they didn't hear it sooner.

Three vampires ran out of the cave to find it surrounded by the approaching force of Kreeden soldiers. They were still away, climbing over the canyon's edges, but their hearts and scents were like a thousand little warning bells spinning around their heads. There was no word from Kain but they knew what happened for a massive earthquake instantly shook the ground. It meant he was disabled. Everything quaked and quivered, the rocky cliffs danced like jumping rocks, and they had to stay on their feet, constantly jumping and gliding down until the went silent again. Those who were approaching have stopped but as soon as it was over, they went on again.

" We must fight our way to him. "; Tarian said

" Good. "; Jasmine hissed :" I was growing thirsty for Kreeden blood. "

" They know, we know. "; Adella whispered sensing their thoughts :" We must strike now !"

Adella snarled and got her claws at the ready. Tarian took up his flamesword and Jasmine lifted Havoc, giving Malice to her sister. Instead of waiting for them to come, they started to bring the canyon sides on those that were climbing towards them, and a merciless river of falling stones descended onto the invaders. It fairly slowed them down. But than more started to appear in light flying vessels and sort of jet powered back packs. The defense of the vampires had to adapt. Shrouding them selves in the night, the three shades started to crawl away from the cave. To their claws, mountain walls were a solid foothold, and they crawled like three black spiders down towards their pursuers.

" Hear me, children of Kain… "; a mail voice sounded from below

" Stop !"; Jasmine whispered to her siblings

" … your Sire is in our hands. "

" Kain ?"; Adella sighed with grief

He brought her back, and she had hardly spoken a word with him, since. She'd just seen him, but she never had a chance to say… anything. How sorry she is, how much she's grateful, and how much she… loves him. A sour thought wriggled like a worm in her head that now she may never get the chance for that, and that he'll die thinking that she curses him for restoring her and Jasmine back to this world of grief. Tarian felt her fear, and tightly grabbed her hand, poring his strength into her.

" Surrender to us, or we'll destroy him with his mighty reaver !"

They stood there on the mountain side, hidden and concealed with the stinging words of their pursuers spawning chaos in their souls.

" Jordana wants him alive. "; Adella whispered absently

" To hell with their demands !"; Jasmine snarled :" I'm not turning my self over to them again !"

" Bat form. "; Tarian said :" We'll return once Kain is awake. That will sway the odds. "

" …want them alive… "; Adella whispered like in a trance :" You want them alive… "

" Adella ?"; he took her hand and she was out of it :" We fly. "

" You have five more seconds to surrender !"; the voice below echoed :" Five,… "

" Yes. "; she said

To those in the canyon's base the dark walls of the cliff seemed like merging with the night. A kreeden commander with a megaphone couldn't see whether he was talking to a stone or to them, but suddenly a bright yellow spot appeared in the distant 'above', burning trough the fabric of darkness like a flower made of flame. It started to grow and absorb his view. It was falling on him. The mob of Kreeden soldiers backed away quickly, but he couldn't. Something was holding his feet petrified and his eyes fixed on an approaching flaming bolder. His mouth didn't respond in the cries he was trying to shout. Trough the crystal on his forehead he was helplessly calling those around him for aid, but they didn't answer. He couldn't get to them. He could only stare frozen at his approaching doom. A few faithful soldiers came to him and tried to make him move, but he was glued to the ground, in fact he was entwined with root and vines. The moment this became clear, the falling flame struck, sweeping them all off, and devouring them to ash.

It was a sufficient diversion. Adella, Tarian and Jasmine shifted in bat-forms and reached for the nightly sky, but then the trap sprung and they flied straight into it. It was too late to act against the sound that exploded around them, and their bats just flapped their wings helplessly. It was some kind of a sonic weapon made to blind the bats and their small vessels just clattered to the ground in overwhelming confusion. Bats oriented by emitting ultrasound like a sonar, but now the Kreeden sound was everywhere. It was an agony. Hundreds of bats were just crawling over the canyon's peeks trying to pool together, but they were efficiently demobilized. The sonic made a dome over that area, silencing underneath it, and the three finally shifted back, but once they did they found them selves surrounded by an ambush.

Just when the Kreedens thought they've won, the three vampires hit them with everything they had. A massive carnage followed, but they were trapped and the Kreedens were better armed. Hundreds of dead bodies lied on the cold stone and many more were gravely injured, but after an hour of bloody battle, Kain's children were finally overwhelmed.

Tarian fell first, and Adella followed, loosing her focus when she saw him down. Jasmine didn't want to give up, but there was no choice. She couldn't go on, when Tarian and Adella were disabled. They were embraced at her feet, still pointing weapons and hissing at the closing circle of enemies, but their injuries were too great for them to continue the battle. The Kreedens might not kill Kain, but they would definitely kill them. And so Jasmine made a hard choice.

" Drop your weapons. "; she said to her weary siblings

" No… "; Adella sighed :" We will rather die. "

" It will be different this time… It has to be. "; Jasmine whispered tossing Malice away.

Tarian hesitated a while and than hurled his flamesword too. Adella shivered and just drop her axe, bowing her head to hide her despair. They just had to believe that things will be different this time, now that Kain is there with them.

* * *

A medical teem was placing Jordana's battered body on a bed inside a transport vehicle. She was smiling, enjoying her wounds and above all her sweet victory. It was an ecstasy. Her plan to plant a small tracker in Adella's portion of blood, the other night proved to be efficient. The poor girl didn't even noticed as it went down her throat. Even now, her men were binding unbreakable shackles over the sleeping vampire overlord and the word got to her that Jasmine and her siblings surrendered.

" Alive… "; she muttered :" … I want them alive… "

She didn't care about Adella and Tarian but she needed Jasmine to undo the Pillars curse, once Kain is re-educated. But still she was too week to see she was asking her men to capture all three alive. The only thing that didn't go as planed was the sword, now stuck in a tip-down position. They could move the thing around with great difficulty, but not lift it or knock it over no meter how much they tried. It just hovered like that pointing at the earth's core. But still, victory was hers and the only peace missing was the Machine of spinning mirrors…

* * *

Lazaruss :_ How about that, huh ? Huh ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Lazaruss :_" If you have the wrong idea : Kain wants to die. He has had an eon ofbattles to many. He is sick about living trough my whole Path of redemption, but he still pushes on. Now ; This is going to be unexpected… Any way, here you go. "

* * *

_

_**Chains tighten and the noose grabs**_

_**All their arms are reaching to hold**_

_**Nothing but smoke is within their webs**_

_**and death is a prize for efforts so bold**_

_**Shadows and ash are nothing but scraps**_

_**but murky reflections are raging with strife**_

_**A bite and a snarl will shatter their traps**_

_**Rage bears rage**_

_**Our nightmares have come to life…

* * *

**_

He came to, but he wasn't moving, nor opening eyes. He knew well what must have happened, and for now it would be best to let them think he's still out. Instead he focused on his other senses. There were nine of them around him, and his three children away to the left, chained to the other wall of the room. Many buzzing sounds, blinking and beeping emanated around him, so it must have bean a lab of a sort or another such facility. Like with a sonar he pinpointed the entire room to the detail. The presence of powerful magic reeked about the air. The soul reaver was there as well on the other end of the room, opposite to him. They were trying to unbind it, but their efforts were futile. Those locks had only one key. He felt wrapped in a very strong chain around his wings, which they obviously thought could bind his strength, and they also placed a collar around his neck that served as a dam between him and his magic powers. Fools.

Adella suddenly blinked. Kain was speaking to her in her head.

" _Don't smile ";_ he whispered _:" Leave them blind for now. "_

She was confused that he reached her. She couldn't reach Tarian or Jasmine, nor could they reach her. But she was more joyous than puzzled :

" Kain… "; she whispered back :" Can you brake free ?"

" _Not yet. Not by force. Whisper is the limit of my powers. "_

" That's something. "; she said hopefully :" We can't do even that much... They are going to put you in !"

" _Adella… "_

" Listen to me ; The Machine of spinning mirrors ! They want to change you ! It will destroy all that you are and replace it with all that you are not. You must brake free before the mirrors start spinning !"

" _What ever happens… "_

" No, Kain, you must brake free and… "

" _By the pillar's marble, if you are ever going to shut up and listen to me, let it be now !"_; he gave her a minute before he continued :_" What ever happens, know that you were the best daughter Kain could ask for and the best sister Raziel could have had. Bad things do happen, evil does exist and sometimes even our best efforts are wasted on the hand of faith. So do not house the blame or pass it on another, not the Kreedens or even the Hylden. To find the root of the world's misery you would have to follow a cord too long to unwrap in a thousand generations. Past is a memory, and the future is just a dream. Only our present defines what's really important. Do you understand ?"_

" I… I think so. "

" _You think so ?"_; he said surprised and sighed :_" After seven centuries, still a fledgling… Why do you fight, Adella ? Because you hate them ?"_

" Yes… but also… "

" _Because you want vengeance ?"_

" That too… but also because… "

" _Because… ?"_

" Because… I believe my cause is just. "

" _Then keep your faith and fight. Vengeance will come on her own. "_; his presence begun to fade

" Wait ! I must tell you... "

" _You have. "_

As Kain opened his eyes, bright light of the long neon tubes from the ceiling assaulted his sight. It was hard to adapt to, but he did. The room was large, bright, and filled with complex machines all having a kreeden sitting at it to maintain it. A bit to the right, closer to the center of the floor was a large round silver chamber, no doubt a pod where they were about to stack him. The Machine of spinning mirrors was radiating with magic and buzzing with power. He could smell it. A very potent item, though a bit too unpredictable. For a moment he observed its features and compared his finds with the mark it left on his daughters, and the next he had a rough sketch in his head of how does it work.

" He's awake. "; one kreeden guard said. He was armed with a long crystal spear and stood at safe distance.

Two persons came forth. One was an elderly Kreeden wizard in a dusty apron. His hair and beard were greasy and gray with age, a stone hammer hung on his belt and he had an eye patch over his left eye. His right was somehow pale and a little blind, but he moved with a good sense of orientation. With his vision blurry, magic enhanced his other senses thus giving him an excellent sight. His long black staff was supporting his weight and the crystal on his forehead was a bit dusty. The other was a young witch, but age of the flesh had no meaning for those who store memories from their past lives. She was a pretty girl in a red and blue robe, her glassy eyes with no pupils were dark green and her crystal was the same color. She seemed somehow eager and glad, while her old companion was more serious and cautious.

" Welcome, ancient one. "; the girl spoke pleased :" It is a privilege to work with such a distinguished specimen. "

" My name is Haidres The Blind, and this is Anisha The Lustful. "; the old wizard spoke, carefully measuring Kain who was observing them uninterested

" In case you haven't realized, you have run out of options. "; Anisha smiled :" Your bonds are unbreakable. The lock is resistance and the key is compliance. You are helpless. "

" You really shouldn't be telling this to him."; Haidres growled at her

" You doubt your craft, Haidres ?"; she asked him smiling :" I don't doubt mine. "

" The machine hasn't affected him yet. "; he grudged at her with disliking :" And it is as much my craft as it is yours. "

She ignored him and addressed Kain :

" Behold the greatest creation of the Kreeden wizards ; The machine of spinning mirrors ! The mirrors inside are made of an extremely rare crystal tiles that can suck and reverse what ever stands between them… "

" Stop saying these things to him !"; Haidres interrupted her :" These are my secrets as well. "

" So what if he knows ? He'll have a change of heart soon. "

" When he does, than babble all you want, but not before. "

" How dare you ! I talk what I want, when I want !"

" You talk… "

" So… "; Kain suddenly spoke :" This is the Kreeden idea of torture ; chained in the presence of you two. "; they looked at him shocked, but Kain just sighed as if bored :" Is this goanna take much longer ? I do have a busy schedule. "

Anisha was furious, and Haidres clenched his teeth :

" We'll be there to watch as you bow before lady Jordana. "; he growled

" Oh, you get to watch ?"; Kain snorted delighted :" Do you get to bow after that, or are her old dogs unworthy to smell the stench of her perfume ?"

A giggle came from an unknown direction behind them. Anisha shrieked in frustration and slapped Kain's face :

" You filthy… "

But she didn't succeed. Her hand never came to Kain's cheek. With a sudden move, Kain's jaws snapped around her wrist and the teeth sunk in her flesh. She screamed and hurled her magic at him, but he only snarled and tightened his bite. She was screaming in pain as her arm bled, leaking down over Kain's chin and jaws. Haidres backed away and the guards begun to shoot at him, but nothing seemed to get trough his wings. Anisha's bones cracked like dry wood, erupting with blood and finally he completely ripped her hand off. She fell down in an agony of pain, watching helplessly as her bloody palm vanished in Kain's jaws. He chewed it and swallowed it whole.

" Delicious. "; Kain licked his blood-stained lips

" He took my hand !"; Anisha screamed in agony and coughed, panting :" My… my… wh… what is happening… to me… ?"

She began acting ill. Her knees faltered and she collapsed on the floor. Kain just watched with cold face. Instantly her blood-stained, torn stump of an arm began to turn into sand and to disintegrate. A vampire's bite was death…

" No… "; she cried :" No… help… help me… I command… make… make it… sto-… "

But it was over. Within seconds, she turned into dust and vaporized into nothing.

" That hit the spot. "; Kain smiled innocently

The Kreedens looked at him in their shock, but Haidres only laughed :

" Thank you so much, vampire ! Now I'm finally rid of the annoying witch ! For three generations I was obliged to stick with her, and now I'm free !"

" …until you join her. "; Kain stated the obvious

Haidres ignored him and looked at those around him :

" What are you all standing around for ? Complete the charging ! Mistress Jordana expects her prize by tonight ! Move, you snails !"

" Final preparations proceeding… "

A big mechanical wrench-like arm took Kain and delivered him to an opened pod. He was barely moving and Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were hissing and growling trying to rip trough their bonds, ignoring the stinging spears and other painful methods of lowering their aggression.

Kain observed his new quarters. It seemed like a carnival room with mirrors on every of the twelve walls, placed in circle. Each was cracked and broken, and he could smell the magic of the material that was forged into it. They made every direction seem like an endless corridor covered in spider webs of black cracks with him in the intersection. No reflections of him in any of them, but he felt that was about to change. But now that the guards were out of sight, it was time to brake free. With a skilled jump he was standing. He examined his chain. It was indeed strongly forged and he couldn't break trough it. And the necklace around his throat prevented him to phase trough.

So he couldn't force the chain to break, nor use his magic, but he still had his cunning. He was wrapped in his wings and the chain was placed around tight to prevent him moving his arms. But what they have all forgotten was that the thing was not expandable. It had a limited length, despite its tightness. Instead of trying to expand his wings and arms to outside, he started to force his muscles in reverse, squeezing his own body. It was a rupturing effort and his head was tossed up with jaw clenched so tight he felt his teeth would break, but it worked. He became about five inches thinner. Compressing his body, the chain loosened. A few more jumps and it fell off like an old snake skin.

At last the chain slipped. His wings opened and he just ripped the necklace off, but in the last moment a violent and powerful magic force flushed his being. The machine activated. Mirrors started to spin. Bright light struck his eyes. A horde of reflections started to attack him. With all he had, he fought against these ghosts that were trying to probe his soul but it was too draining. There were too many of them. He felt like slipping into the walls, dragged by an unswayable force, but he wasn't giving up. Like a beast from hell, he fought back, roaring and snarling so loud it shook the spinning pod.

The entire facility resonated in quakes and the gages and dials were spinning out of control. The kreedens constantly pored more and more power into their side of the process, but Kain didn't give in. Everything was overheating. Sparks were bursting out of every corner in small blasts and beastly roars from the spinning pod eliminated any possibility of conversation. But the machine held. It didn't fall apart or burned out. It was working, and soon it would waist Kain's strength.

With all the chaos and commotion, the three shackled vampires were completely forgotten. Despite, it seemed that they were helpless to aid their sire.

" We must do something !"; Adella shouted at the two next to her. They heard her trough all the noise, but the Kreedens didn't. Their ears weren't so sharp.

" But what ?"; Jasmine spoke :" We can't do anything on our own. "

" But together !"; Tarian shouted :" If we all focus together, we might squeeze enough drops of magic to cause some damage !"

" That control board over there !"; Jasmine shouted pointing with her sight

An unsuspecting kreeden assistant was working at it. The control desk had many buttons and a red flat screen that displayed the state of many variables, relevant to the process. It was clearly of significance, since Haidres him self was monitoring it, over his shoulder.

" All together now !"; Adella shouted :" Focus ! Focus hard !"

" For Kain !"; Jasmine growled

" Come on !"; Tarian hissed

Their collars began to glow. The runes on them seemed to grow like molten iron, but with all the other lights in the room it passed unnoticed. Kain's scream was burning out. He was loosing his grip. Had they have the ability, they would be covered in sweat, but it would be only one more sign of their effort. They were hissing and screaming with the tormenting endeavor, desperately going against the dam that blocked their powers.

With no warning the control board before him started to display incorrect data, and Haidres bulged. Instantly he slugged the assistant away and took over him self but the buttons started to melt under his fingers. And he suddenly realized :

" It's them !"; he shouted and pointed at the shackled vampires behind him. In that moment Kain's roar was quiet enough for the few closest to hear him :" Stop them ! Stop them before… "

The board exploded and instantly red lights and other warning signs started to emanate the entire chamber. The Kreedens run around helplessly, trying to stabilize the system but the damage was too disrupting for the delicate process and the speed of the rotation started to decrease. Power was extinguished and the gages started to relax. In a few moments everything was quiet with only a few still blinking lights. All present now directed their attention at the pod, now still and silent. Nothing was coming from within except for an overpowering sense of anticipation. Haidres and a few others slowly started to approach. The control of the mechanical arm was still functional and upon activation it went to open the pod and reach in.

But it never did. The circular chamber suddenly exploded, tearing the robotic arm to bits and blasting everywhere around. Kain broke trough, like fired from a cannon and slammed into a wall, falling face down. Before they could peace together what happened, another Kain stepped out of the ruined machine, with his steps cracking the shattered mirrors. The Kain who was thrown out rose and gazed at the other. They were glaring at each other with freezing malice and suddenly they roared with raging anger, charging at one another.

Those around could only perish or move aside. Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were shocked. The two Kains were identical, even in power and skill. Kain struck Kain, cutting trough his chest, but Kain slammed his jaw tossing him at the ceiling. Kain landed on him knocking him down and slamming in the floor so hard it made a crater and than Kain kicked him over the side crashing trough a wall with him. They were both ignoring everything but each other. Kreedens were trying to shoot them both, but in vain. They were hardly sensing it and those who got closer would simply fall apart in a red mush.

As claws would cut flesh, the long red arch would spill out after them, for an instant seeming like a razor. Roars and snarls were shacking the foundations of the complex. They didn't care about anything or any one, save their duel, and the Kreedens were helpless to make a difference. Haidres was a bit smarter than the rest, for he went to hide as far away as he could, after realizing that his magic can not dent the resolve of the two beasts. They were even too fast to aim at, storming trough everything in their path.

Kain tried to reach for the reaver, but Kain grabbed him and threw him away. But Kain grabbed for his wing and they both fled, crashing trough another wall. More and more Kreedens tried to contain them but the complex started to collapse. It couldn't take more of this. Kain ripped a construction pole and like with a giant club he slammed Kain into another wall. Kain rose and got slammed again. He tried to get up, but Kain slammed him once more and than Kain kicked the pull breaking it in two. Kain hurled his remaining half, but before he did, Kain flied at him crashing into the same wall, braking trough with his body. His knee got his chest, catapulting him trough the ceiling, but he only opened his wings and flew up in the dark clouds. Kain opened his wings too and followed, and they were both gone in a twister of wings and claws.

Haidres and the few remaining Kreedens came closer, gazing with horror into the hole in the ceiling.

" What have we unleashed… ?"; Haidres uttered petrified

* * *

The sky was black with raging clouds. Thunders burned within their sacks. Storming wind was tossing drops of rain around like spinning cords of silk and its moans desperately cried in the night. The two winged beasts were spinning around in a hurricane of blows and talons. The rain turned red with their blood. They banged at each other once more only to be blast away by a thunder, but it didn't break them apart. Kain hurled his telekinetic magic and Kain replied in kind. A barrier of green energy grew like a thick wall between them absorbing the thunders that only increased its size. The storm cried like thousands of tortured voices as the glow between them ignited the clouds. They were both shacking with effort. Blood was leaking out of their noses. The barrier grew and grew only tightening its efforts, spilling the overflowing magic around its edges like green flames. Finally it exploded, blasting them both to the opposite sides. Kain landed on a mountain wall and Kain slammed to the ground but they both went up again.

Their duel resumed with thunders, magic and claw filling the air with snarls louder than the wind's moan. At last as they bounced each other off, a pause prevailed. They were slowly flapping their wings, hovering in mid air, gently circling around each other on a distance. Their wounds were healing and decreasing and the pain of the flesh was dying out. Panting of exhaustion each was just watching the other, but not with height any more, but with wonder.

" You fight well. "; Kain said as a thunder cracked behind him

" I was thinking the same of you. "; Kain replied politely

" More fighting is a waist of time. "

" Any ideas ?"

" Coexistence… ?"

" Truce… ?"

" No. Tempting as it may be, I never go for compromises. "

" All or nothing… Well, just 'all' as far as I'm concerned. "

" Still, only one is real. "

" And we can't decide which. "

" Someone else should decide, than. "

" Raziel ?"

" You'll have to go trough me to touch him. "

" Same here. "

They both smiled and nodded :

" The pillars. "

" Sweet. Let them choose their scion. "

" But first… "

" …know that… "

" …it was… "

" … educational. "

" …special. "

They giggled trough sealed lips and than got silent, observing the eyes. Who will draw the pillar's energy first ? And so they went for it, piercing time and space to infuse them selves with the power of the black pillar of balance. Corruption fueled their souls and minds, filling their beings with all the taints of the world. It was disgusting and thrilling, turning their guts and accelerating their souls. A response came in a bright flash over the black clouds, that swept away trough them both. The black corrupted pillar has chosen its guardian…

* * *

A bright flash of white color consumed the night like a thick web of thunders. A powerful explosion took away the silence and all present fell to the ground in fear. As it subsided, a strange quiet rain took region over the land and the Kreedens observed the black clouds in anticipation. Trough the hole in the ceiling, another rain started to fall. It was ash. Black sand and gray dust, were gently dropping from above, like a grim snow of incinerated shades. It was in that moment of realization, that a winged vampire fell in their midst. The kreedens backed away pointing their weapons at him, but he was ignoring them eyes fixed on the falling ash. He smiled and cleaned it from his spiked shoulders, and than gazed at the mortals around him :

" Would you attack an ally ?"

Adella, Tarian and Jasmine bulged in horror :

" No !"

" No, Kain ! Don't !"

" Silence !"; Kain shouted and violently squeezed their throats with his TK grips :" I seemed to have broken your toy. "; he said to Haidres gesturing at the machine

" In a generation or two… "; Haidress gazed at it :" I'll fix it. "

" I'm hungry. "; Kain spoke to the Kreedens :" Who's fresh ?"

" First, "; Haidres said as he gestured his men to stand down :" show me how to remove the locks from the reaver. "

" Gladly. "; Kain paced nonchalantly to the blade while his children gasped and struggled. He grabbed for the hilt and the magic which held it glittered :" The key is… my hand. "

The magic dispersed and the soul reaver was free. Kain passed it trough the air as the sword's magic illuminated the mangled chamber.

" Good… "; Haidres spoke :" Now give it to me, and show me how to wield it !"

Kain smiled and offered him the hilt. His children tried to protest but the grip on them only tightened. Haidres took the reaver beholding its magnificence :

" It… is… spectacular !"; he said as the serpent blade burned in his hands

" But to wield it, "; Kain warned :" you must know the secret. "

" Which is… "

" To wield the soul reaver… you must be Kain !"

Haidres tried to scream, but blood chocked his lungs exploding to his mouth. Kain stabbed his fangs into his throat and wrapped them both in a husk of his wings. The Kreedens around tried to pierce it, but it was too strong, like a shield. Only Haidres' futile babble broke trough from within. At once a sphere-like blast of magic tossed all around on distant walls and Kain emerged, unwrapping his wings and scrapping the blood from his lips and claws. Haidres was on the ground before him, decomposing, and the soul reaver was in his claw.

Before the Kreedens picked them selves up, chains and collars on the three vampires broke on their own and they snarled with such anger the kreedens shook like twigs. Kain simply placed the reaver on his back and waited while his children finish the rest of the pests. His magic was a powerful block and calls for aid trough their crystals didn't get trough. Demonized with their wrath, vampires slaughtered them mercilessly and in a couple of seconds only, the room was silent again. They came to Kain observing him with blot :

" Was deception really necessary ?"; Tarian asked, grudged

" No… but it was amusing. "; Kain snorted

The room was a chaos of rubble, dust and small flames. Everything was demolished and shattered, including the Machine of spinning mirrors. They had no intention to linger about more and they went for the exit, but than a silent beeping stirred their silence. One miraculously preserved screen on the wall was announcing an incoming message from Jordana's palace.

" It's her… "; Jasmine said blind with hate

" Wait. "; Adella spoke :" I have a plan. "

* * *

Jordana was sitting on her throne in a Kreeden royal palace in Meridian. She was much hurt when they retrieved her and she needed an immediate attention so she couldn't be there for Kain's transformation. But now she has recovered and restored from Kain's painful, yet delightful handle, and was eager to learn of his treatment. A com screen was before her and she observed it with anticipation. It was strange. Nobody responded to her from the compound. She got worried that it might have gone wrong, but than Haidres appeared on the com with Kain behind him and a bunch of kreedens celebrating :

" Greetings mistress. "; he spoke :" Accept our sincerest apologies for the delay... "

" Never mind that. "; Jordana cut him off :" How did it go ?"

" Well, the machine was severely damaged, and Anisha died tragically, but the subject did pool trough. "

Jordana smiled with rapture. It was done. She did it. Success, at last :

" A small price to pay for such prize. I'm sure that you are grieved for your prodigy. "

" Deeply, mistress. "; Haidres smiled

" I thought so… I want Kain here as soon as possible. "

" What about the other three ?"; Haidres asked

" Oh, them… "; Jordana grudged :" I don't know why I wanted them captured alive. It must have bean Adella's trick of the mind. Well, she'll soon learn of the price of capture. Jasmine is to be spared and the rest… "; she suddenly had an idea :" In fact bring them all to me. "

" As you command. "; Haidres bowed and turned the screen off

As it was done, Jordana jumped with joy. She grabbed a small flower from a near by vase and smelled it deeply :

" You have bended, my darling ! You have bended… "

* * *

Adella removed the guise of Haidres and uncoiled her spells from the room. It at once became a ruin again and the kreedens who were present vanished into nothing. It was troubling to converse with Jordana with respect, but it gave them what they wanted ; an access to her presence with no guards to stand in their way. She knew all of them well enough to fool them. They will simply walk in the royal palace and march straight to her throne chamber, and once there… Oh boy…

" You think she bought it ?"; Tarian asked

Adella nodded and smiled :

" She 'wanted' to by it. It is easy to delude by giving them what they want. "

Kain smiled shrewdly, and all four went in the sky.

* * *

Lazaruss :_" confusing, is it not ? Oh, and if someone else amongst you didn't understand the previous chapter, well that's too bad. "_


	9. Chapter 9

Lazaruss : _Ok, boys and girls ; now we take a look at the master-mind of the plot... Prepare for the murder of hope...

* * *

****__We'll make her beg trough tears and cry_

_**The blade of sorrow will stab at her heart**_

_**But if she should perish, all hope will die**_

_**except for the one from our legacy's start**_

_**Demons of chaos have rushed to their task**_

_**Halberd versus sword for the title of scythe**_

_**The face of true foe laughs behind a mask**_

_**Blood will flow. Nightmares have come to life

* * *

**_

As they reached the royal palace, they landed in the shades and Adella veiled her illusions once more, creating a visage of her self, in chains. Tarian and Jasmine joined the shackled visage of Adella with their bonds too only as a decoration. A few more illusions came around, depicting an escort of Kreeden guards and Haidres surrounding Kain and his tide up progeny. Thus set, Kain and Haidres led them on straight to the front entrance.

The royal palace was a magnificent construction of purple stone, huge and lit by many red braziers. Banners of the Kreeden army were hanging on the walls and swayed on spikes of its high towers. Many marching machines on two legs were guarding around it, heavily armed and ready for anything… Well, almost anything. It was all quiet and still in the city as Kain and the small party neared the entrance. The people were removed from their homes when the Kreedens moved in and the entire Meridian now belonged to them. A few patrols were scouting the streets but the main force dominated the palace in the center of the town.

Reaching the palace was not difficult. But once there, it was a trick, deluding the resident guards into not seeing trough Adella's illusions. The Kreedens had many sensors and their minds were cunning. It was an effort to pass trough the ranks of such a force. Fortunately, Kain's magic aided Adella considerably, and Tarian also provided the heath for her puppets so they would be visible on the thermo.

Without hesitation, the guards brought them in and with great heist conducted them to the throne room, moving trough wealthy decorated corridors. Jordana's quarter was a big crimson-lit chamber with pink and purple walls. Two lines of smooth fat poles were welcoming them as they entered the room. Many priceless items and artifacts were decorating the walls and corners. An expensive thick carpet was laid over the stone flour. Yellow and gold curtains of silk stretched about the walls and between the poles, neatly painted with shads of the same color. And at the far end of the room was a big extravagant throne of white marble, engraved with diamonds and other precious stones. A large dining table was on the left covered in red silken cloth, and set for two, and an obvious passage was exposed on the right, leading into an extravagant silken bed chamber.

But Jordana was not alone there. Many guards also occupied the throne room, with their spears of crystal and other weapons. It was a problem. If only one of them would call for aid trough the crystal on a forehead, this whole visit would cut really short, and there were too many of them this time, for Kain to shield their crystal-telepathy.

" My dear Kain !"; Jordana spoke delightfully as they came in :" Come ! Come closer and let me have a look at you. "

She was now dressed in a tight black leather outfit that was more an underwear than cloths. Her legs were bare in gilded sandals as well as her tummy and the inside of her bosom. She also had a very large pale sateen cloak with three feet long clean white feathers sticking up out of the collar, surrounding her head. Besides that, she had a golden medallion with a ruby and a diamond-crafted tiara. Her long thin bride was now over her shoulders hanging on front and reaching her knees.

The Kreeden escort of Adella's illusions displaced them selves around the room the way they would usually do, only this time, they stood in more suitable places for a sudden attack. Adella's and Jasmine's knowledge of Jordana's customs was most relevant in their little game. Jordana stood up and came a few steps closer as Kain and Haidres came forth.

" We are here as you've commanded, mistress. "; Haidres spoke and kneeled

Kain just smiled and crossed his arms.

" It is good to see you again, lady Ashee. "; he spoke :" We were worried that you have succumbed to your injuries. "

" How sweet… "; she spoke and than addressed the room :" He was worried for me. "; she gazed back at him :" Why don't you bow before me, my darling ?"

It made the three vampires wince. Kain was not the kind that would bend their knees to any one, let alone a hated enemy. This was going to become ugly very soon.

" Would a king bow ?"; Kain asked

" _We are not ready yet. We need more time. "_; Adella whispered to him, praying that Jordana withdraws her request. But in vane.

" You aren't a king yet. "; Jordana smiled and came closer, looking up at him :" Bow to me. "

" As you wish. "; Kain bended his knees and bowed. At this display, the three 'shackled' vampires widened their eyes a bit, but no one noticed :" Now, when does the crown arrive ?"

Jordana razed him up to his feet and placed her arms around him :

" Soon my beloved… The entire Kreeden Empire wants to meet you. The nobles are on their way. "

" You don't really want to house them here, in this shell of a world ?"; Kain asked cunningly, while at the same time whispering to his children :_" Tarian, take the seven on the right, Adella, you take care of those ten on the left, Jasmine you take the thirty over there. "_

" No, of course not !"; Jordana laughed placing her head on his chest :" We will meet them in the upper atmosphere on one of the commandeered NUC cruisers. "

" _Where will you strike ?"_; Jasmine asked

" Good. Nosgoth isn't in the best state of things. "; he smiled :" But it will heal as soon as the pillars are restored. Speaking of which… "

Jordana laughed again and separated from him. Turning away, she paced off :

" Come now, my dear Kain ! Do you think I was born yesterday, and for the first generation ? I didn't get where I was without taking precautions. "

" That goes without saying. "; Kain smirked :" What's your point ?"

" I'm goanna put you to the test. "; she smirked, swaying her large white cloak

" _We'll create a distraction while you strike. "_; he whispered and spoke in a bored fashion :" Oh, happy day… Very well. What ?"

Jordana came to Tarian and razed his chin to see his eyes :

" Kill him. "; she said :" Kill him slowly, so Adella would watch. "; she gazed at Adella and giggled :" You used your spells on me to make me spare your life ; enjoy it now. Bathe in his screams and feel his pain. "

Kain came to the table in red tablecloth, set for two :

" Is that all ?"

" No. "; Jordana continued :" Once you are done, hunt down the remains of NUC and destroy them. "

" It will take a while. Is there time ?"

Jordana smiled and frowned, thinking :

" I don't think so, but… surprise me, the way you always do… "

But as she looked at him her smile was gone. Kain held a crystal goblet. It was a pretty thing, carved and sculpted. He was circling his finger over the edge, making a vibrating sound :

" To surprise you ?"; he asked :" How about… this ?"

His wings opened and he went for the ceiling. Instantly a bright flash consumed it, filled with sparkling colors. All eyes were pointed at that. Without a warning, death started to take the Kreedens away, silently and swiftly, like a black draft. Before they would lower their eyes from Kain's blast of light, their necks would brake, or a sudden strike would instantly bring darkness to their eyes. They wouldn't even realize what befell them. Kain's spectacle lasted only a second, and as he landed, the room was filled with corpses.

" Surprise. "; Kain spoke with his shrewd delight

Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were out of their shackles, bathed in blood and panting trough their angry jaws. Kain let them do the work on their own. They had more claim on vengeance than him. Jordana was alone now, surrounded by blood thirsty fiends. She took a few steps back, dropping her large white cloak and gazing at Kain with sadness. His magic was blocking her calls for aid, but not her own power.

" Have fun. "; Kain spoke to his children :" But bare in mind that she's fragile. "

He turned away, jumped at the center of the dining desk, and crossing his legs he sat there, placing his palms on his knees and closing his eyes.

" Fools !"; Jordana shouted angry :" You think you can match my powers ? You will never leave here alive !"

" We are already dead !"; Tarian hissed and attacked

To his surprise, she dodged quite gracefully, and took out a long golden chain, thin as a floss, but sharp like a scalpel. She begun using it like a noose and a whip, cutting trough everything with it. It made a few scars on Tarian's skin, slicing trough his coat, and though it healed instantly, the pain was blindingly sharp. He hissed and jumped away.

Jordana was dancing amidst their attacks, wielding her golden cord. In an instant, she hurled a bolt of magic at Addella blasting her away to the other end of the room, but Jasmine entangled her cord around her axe and came face to face with her :

" Do you realize what demons you've unleashed from me ?"; she growled silently

" You always were a monster !"; Jordana replied and bounced her away using her magic, but Jasmine was so evolved, it was only a slight push.

At her next attack, Adella got her arm caught in the golden chain which entangled around it sinking deep in her flesh. It almost cut her arm off, but than another Adella violently slugged Jordana sideways, giving her double, time to untangle. But Jordana unleashed a red wave of her magic, that blasted both of them away again and focused her attention on the other two. Tarian appeared next, tripping her and Jordana landed face down. He jumped at her back and grabbed her by the bride, yanking her head up :

" You took away all I've had, bitch !"; he slowly hissed in her ear :" Now it's my turn !"

He jumped off and kicked her in the chin, knocking the tiara off her head. She hurled her chain at him, but he cut it with his flamesword. Than Jordana screamed and summoned thunders to rain on her. She seemed like a lightning rod. The current stretched over the flour and onto the three and they had to jump on the walls. Her magic was formidable, but Adella jumped on her from behind and grabbed her by the throat, ignoring the current and lifting her before her self :

" You've made us hunt down and kill our own children. "; she hissed and snarled :" Blood for blood !"

She hurled her away, but she managed to ease her fall by making a spin. She landed on her feet and fell in her throne, and than she hurled her magic at them again. The three blocked her lightning and dodged her blasts. She was a powerful witch, but they too were powerful, especially Jasmine. They toyed with her, crawling over the walls and poles and hissing at her mockingly, and once they've had enough, Jasmine made flowers in the vase next to her spray acid on her. It was enough for Tarian to knock her down and Adella to kick her in her gut. Jordana flied and crashed in the wall, falling helplessly on her back.

Adella razed her and Jasmine bonded her in roots and vines. It was tight and Jordana could barely breathe. Her left eye was swollen, bruises and cuts were decorating her skin now, and blood was leaking over her face. She smiled in her sighs, as an ecstasy ensnared her mind. The sweet pain took everything away. She couldn't resist its pleasure and embrace. The rapture of hurt. An agony of fear. Her thoughts were almost consumed by these all powerful sensations, but it was gone the next moment. Jasmine somehow took the pain away, and she was with them again.

" She's all yours now, sis. "; Jasmine backed away

Adella came forth :

" We've decided your faith ; I will burry you deep under my powers. You will be aware of what you do, but helpless to make a difference. "; Jordana shivered :" You, _mistress,_ will be responsible for the extermination of your kind. The same hell you wrought on us. "

Jordana floundered, but in vain. She couldn't get out, nor reach for her magic any more. They've placed the silver collar around her neck with magic runes engraved onto it. It worked just as well on her as it did on them. Frantic, Jordana turned to Kain :

" You won't succeed… "; she barely whispered petrified :" You… will perish… down this road… It's not too late… Kain… Please… "

Instead of answering, he jumped off the table. He paced slowly to her and his children backed away. He observed her there with loathing and than presented his palm. It was burning with crimson fire, consuming the room in a shroud of darkness.

" Before we were so rudely interrupted… "; he spoke :" We were about to show you our new Dark Gift… lady Ashee… "

He touched her chest and the red flame embraced her body. She bulged and screamed with all her lungs, shacking so strong it seemed her muscles would explode. The pain was horrible, and it grew swiftly, not stopping. It grew like a red flood, consuming everything, and once it did, it grew even more. It wasn't pleasure. It was horror. She wanted it to end in any way possible. A hundred deaths, only to make it stop. She screamed and shouted to make it end with all her might, but it just expanded and expanded for hours and hours. The world became blood fire and she was the fuel. The agony was unbearable, but her mind didn't fall apart. Kain was preserving it. Finally it ceased and she fell, dangling in her bonds like an old rag. She wanted to plea. She wanted to beg. Anything, to prevent him from doing that again. She was too exhausted to speak, rather than just releasing quick, squeaking breaths, and leaking blood out of her mouth.

" Isn't… Isn't it beautiful ?"; Kain asked in his rapture :" _Blood-fire_, that's what we'll call it… "; he lifted her chin and looked at her blue eyes with no pupils, now red and leaking with tears :" Are you ready to comply… ?"

She barely nodded. Anything… just not to go trough that again… But than as she lifted her weary broken sight, she at once gazed pass them and an even worse sense of fear forced her eyes to expend. It even gave her strength to utter :

" No… Not… you… Not… White-skin ! Gasp !"

A green blast of light hit her and murdered her on the spot. It was sudden and unexpected. The three bulged at the attacker, and Kain turned slowly :

" …of course… "; he muttered

The attacker was a female creature with white skin, shrouded in green glow. Her head held many spikes stretching like crown of tentacles from the upper half of her face holding her long brown hair. She had no lips which made her teeth constantly exposed, and her eyes were burning with green flames. The hylden warrior wore a dark armor, with a purple clock over her right shoulder bearing a symbol of the ancient Sarafan Lord and she was armed with a large golden two handed executioner's axe, long like a spear and with a blade like a bat's wing. It burned with small red fires.

" Looks like I've got here just in time. "; she spoke with her echoing voice and made a few steps forward on those bird-like feet :" We couldn't have her remove the pillar's curse, now could we ? He-he-he-he. "

" White-skins ?"; Jasmine frowned :" The Hylden are her infamous White-skins ?"

" Repugnant animals !"; she shouted delightfully :" It was all our doing ! He-he-he-he-he ! Would you like to understand ? We forced the poor pink Kreedens to become an avenging force. Like blind fools they made their way, eliminating other candidates we triggered as well. The other bitter races, we stimulated, proved to them they had no choice but to fight or be swept over. And when they turned our strongest pawns, there was no stopping them. We knew they will eventually find their way here, and now it has all come together just as we've planned it !"

" Not yet !"; Kain growled and jumped before her with the soul reaver at the ready :" Or do you forget our reputation, concerning your plots ?"

" Redeemer and destroyer, Kain and Raziel… "; she giggled :" How could we forget you ! The wings are a nice touch. "; she bowed before him :" As you die, know of my name ; Ral'ben'Zet-ra, the First Blood-slayer and the Demon-lady of Ignited ! And since today, Kain-dar, The reaver-barer, for your death is my honor !"

" You couldn't have known that Jordana will curse the pillars. "; Tarian spoke as the three stepped behind Kain with their weapons at the ready

" Actually we thought they will exterminate you. "; she spun her halberd around, circling around them ready for an attack :" But this is so much better. Now we can finish the job. He-he-he-he !"

" A most brilliant scheme. "; Kain spoke :" A pity it's for nothing. "

With a violent hiss, he stretched his wings and hurled him self at her. She dodged and tripped him with the handle of her axe forcing him to crash into a large purple pole and brake it. She was very agile. Tarian attacked next, but she blast him away with the halberd's magic and than Adella who charged at her an instant later. But than Jasmine crossed axes with her. A series of swift strikes filled the space between them as their weapons banged and clashed, but the handle of Ral's halberd struck Jasmine's teeth forcing her to stand down. She had only a moment to dodge its blade that instead went trough another pole.

Ral laughed as the onslaught resumed. But now Kain returned in the game and she had to pay most attention on him. The soul reaver and her halberd blazed as they would hug each other and loud sparks would emanate at contact. She finally kicked Kain in the gut, but he welcomed her foot-claw and tossed it up, spinning her away. Jasmine tried to hurl her vines at her, but Ral cut them all and landed on her feet. Kain collided with her again and they resumed slicing at each other, blindly mangling and destroying the priceless palace chambers. It was a colossal battle and Adella, Tarian and Jasmine had to stay back most of the time, not to be caught by their raging blades. Kain missed his next strike and Ral's halberd sliced trough his hip. He snarled in pain and slammed her with his arm hurling her to crash trough Jordana's throne and brake it to bits. But she only jumped up again and started to toss red bolts at them from the blade of her halberd.

Opening his wings, Kain went in the air and maneuvered his way around the room, while Adella, Tarian and Jasmine drew her fire. It was than that the reaver unleashed its own blasts and she was forced to dodge. She jumped on a broken pole and from it lunched her self up, and slashed her halberd, crossing it with the reaver again. She was jumping and Kain was flying, and their battle resumed with pauses for her jumps. Finally she managed to kick him and slam him into the ceiling. He fell down like a crashing bird and she instantly went to decapitate him, but the reaver stopped her blade and his foot slammed in her head knocking her back.

It was strange that there were no Kreeden guards yet. Their colossal battle should have stirred the entire city. Something was wrong in the meter, but there was no time to ponder that now.

The heat was rising as the battle resumed. Priceless artifacts in the chamber were reduced to a pile of rubble and scrap. Kain's children had to stand down before their injuries but their father and Ral were restless. Actually it was he who asked them to stay out of his way. They've had some of their vengeance, now it was his turn. But instead of sitting idle, they engaged in a fight with the Kreeden corpses that rose from the ground with eyes burning in green flames. Some of them fell apart leaving familiar Hylden features underneath, and they gave the three a world of wrath. Bangs of their weapons were singing with their rage. It was a symphony of horrific fighting and battle cries.

At last Ral got behind Kain and started to chock him with the long handle of her weapon. For a moment a brief pause retained :

" Shush, ancient one… "; her whisper echoed in his huge ear :" … It is over. No more fighting for you. No more battles. Only death. Only rest. Rest, Kain. Rest… "

" You'd… like… that… Huh ?"; he asked and her face intensified with effort

They were both screaming with rage through their teeth, but the handle separated from his throat. He flipped her from behind over his head to his front and she landed with her back on the cold marble floor, most painfully. She lunched his foot in his face, but he chough it and her halberd with the serpent blade of the reaver. It was he who kicked her instead catapulting her trough a pink marble wall. Before she got up again he stabbed his elbow in her spine, unleashing her squeal of pain. The halberd went for him again from behind, but he blocked it and his fist punched her gut. He punched her again and again. She was trying to pool her self together, but he was impossible to defend against. Finally the soul reaver struck, and her halberd split down the middle. Each half fell out of her hands and she found her self in Kain's grasp. The squeeze paralyzed her and he hurled her in the flour before them making the tiles brake and jump off the flour around them.

As the three vampires murdered the last revenant, they saw that Ral was done for and Kain was practically snarling trough his exposed clenched jaw with every breath. His eyes were small and burning with crimson infernos of his hearth. His chest were jumping back and forth in his beastly anger. He extended his wings and roared at her, triumphant, razing the reaver high above to finish her. There was no escape for her. Every bone in her was beaten and broken. She couldn't even crawl away, despite her healings and she only watched with fear, this deliverer of death. He was such a horror she'd forgotten about the Hylden's release she's insured by killing Jordana and now she only tried to pool anything off so she would survive.

The serpent blade fell. It was impossible to dodge. As it flew she shut her eyes and squeezed her whole being. A mighty blast rose around them both and a cloud of dust flushed Adella, Tarian and Jasmine. For a moment they couldn't see and than Kain stepped closer to them. He was holding for his head… No, for his ears. An earthquake struck. The room shook its foundations and Kain screamed in pain. He was delirious with agony, charging into poles and braking them and Adella and Tarian had to flee, but not Jasmine. She too suddenly grabbed for her ears and screamed in pain. This time the cry reached her too. The entire palace begun to fall apart, forced by the earth's moan and Kain's previous duel.

But there was no time. Kain collapsed on his knees, dropping the reaver and another shadow emerged trough a cloud of hurled dust ; Ral'ben'Zet-ra. She was practically burning with green flames, angry and conquering. Kain missed her as the cry plugged his ears.

" Yess… "; she hissed :" … Nosgoth loves you, vampire ! Cry in his embrace ! Cry for my pleasure !"

Adella screamed and multiplied and Tarian snarled with flamesword at the ready, but Ral was mightier than them both. As soon as they attacked she practically brushed them off with her long sharp claws, dispersing many of Adellas and slicing trough Tarian's chest. She almost got his hearth, but in the last moment Adella managed to throw her self at her and knock her down. Tarian fell and suddenly he realized that all Adella's illusions were gone. Ral was holding the real one by her throat.

" No !"; he screamed

But it was too late. Ral stabbed her claw in Adella's gut. Tarian screamed and ignited, poring fire out of him like a volcano, but as he charged for the hylden she slashed her claws over his cheek and he collapsed before her, instantly extinguished. Adella was sobbing by his side in her agony, and he hissed desperately trying to take her by the hand. She was dying. The room was quacking and collapsing, but no one cared.

" Why ?"; Tarian rose his cry at the hylden :" You could have gone elsewhere ! Nosgoth… "

" Nosgoth is worthless !"; Ral shrieked :" …But revenge is priceless !"

She laughed victorious and rose her claws to finish them. A black shadow fell over her. Only her green eyes and her blazing red claws, charged with lethal magic shined now. She screamed with hate and Tarian just shut his eyes, clenching Adella's hand. A massive rumble, bounced them both away. A giant bolder, a peace of the ceiling fell on the hylden squashing her and falling further down trough the floor. That was the black shadow that fell over her. Only a giant hole in the floor remained a few feet from them where the bolder struck her and washed her away.

Finding his last bit of strength, Tarian grabbed his wife and run to Jasmine who was paralyzed in her screams. The cry of the land was not impacting her so strong as it did to Kain, but she was efficiently immobilized.

" Use your magic !"; Tarian whispered as loud as he could :" Teleport us out !"

" _I caaaaaan't !"_; she screamed :" _Make it stoooop ! Make it stooop !"_

Tarian roared, defeated. He had no options left. Except to use his own transporting magic, his Flame-gate. But it was limited. He couldn't get far and now he was injured enough to disable his casting. Kain was already out, unconscious close by and wrapped in his wings. Jasmine was still screaming. He had to focus his last bit of strength and it forced the roar out of him. It was too late. The ceiling collapsed on them as a bright light of his flame swept them all like a wave.

* * *

Tarian gasped as he violently opened his eyes. He was bleeding badly and the thirst was tormenting him, but he didn't care. He had to find Adella and see whether she's safe. With a great effort, he rose to his feet and arms and as he observed he realized that he succeeded. All of them were safe in a huge untouched hangar. The chamber was ridiculously large and spacey, and it held nothing but a giant hovering ship, a commandeered NUC battle cruiser. He didn't know where exactly this place was, but it didn't meter. A flash of joy embraced him, but as he saw her, grief overpowered him instead. Adella was dying on her back, with tears in her eyes , holding for her opened gut. The sound of her heart beets was growing out. 

Instantly, the weakness was gone, and the next moment he held her in his arms :

" No !"; he shouted :" Don't ! Don't leave me !"

" … at… least I… sa… saved… you… "; she whispered, fading :" … at least… you… if no… one else… "

" What good is my life without you ?"; he sobbed

He had a few drops of blood left but not enough to heal her. Thirst was burning his chest and heart as nothing but empty air was being pumped trough his vanes. But he swore… he swore an oath long ago :

" … I will give my last drop of blood for her… "; he whispered :" …I'll share with her burdens and joys… and take care of her from now on in this life… and the next… "

He instantly tore off his slew and violently plunged her fangs in his arm. She couldn't resist. He was stronger this time. But before the blood would flow, something ripped his arm out of her jaws casting him away. He snarled in grief but than went calm as he saw what happened.

Adella gasped. Her eyes bulged and at once turned red with bursting blood. All the pain was replaced by an explosion of rapture and unimaginable sensations. She saw the distant past of the land. She saw Raziel and five others. She saw Raziel's wings and she knew it was him. Many unknown vampires were rising and falling. A beautiful blue one with black feathery wings had his hearth ripped out. His name was… Janoss. Golden throne in the sanctuary of the clans, burning towns and cities all across the land, Ruin of swamps that Nosgoth once was, and many more chaotic pictures she couldn't decipher. She felt the rapture of power turning her vanes into thunders. The red haze was ensnaring her entire being in a web of pleasure and sensations. Her hearth was beating with such drums it seemed like it would burst, but the blood was making her so strong she felt she could house an explosion within her flesh. Strength, will and magic were poring into her soul. An unimaginable ecstasy of both joy and grief, power and weakness. It had to stop. Like a chain, it gripped her in a ring of flowers that was growing from a crimson river. She was like a begging dog, fighting for the least drop. It had to go on. She had to hold on. Just a little more… a little… more… More ! More !

But he ripped it out of her jaws. She tried to hold on to it with her whole being, but it was still denied to her and she roared loud in her grief and raging power that at once infused her. And as it expired she collapsed on the ground, delirious and drunk, bulging and barely twitching, slowly floundering over the floor. She wasn't responding.

" Adella ?"; Tarian tried to reach her awareness :" Adella ?... Wh… what is wrong with her ?"

" The blood… "; Kain whispered exhausted, trying to put his black glove back on :" … She'll fuel it… in her dark gift… "

Tarian couldn't guess what an impact the blood in Kain's vanes must be, but Adella now knew. When Kain made them into vampires, the act it self was such a blow to their mortal minds, they couldn't remember the taste, but he guessed it must be stunning.

The blood… Kain's blood… Just the thought of it turned him into a starving beast, even worse than before. He was drawling with thirst, and he had to have some, or he felt like he would dry out and turn into ash. Kain was too week from the cry and Adella's pull, but Tarian practically had no choice.

The fact was that the ancient's blood was flooding with power, and it could be very dangerous. Mortal's blood was pure, clean and calming, like icy water to the fires of thirst, while vampire's blood although not as tasty, was like the fire it self. The power of the dark gift was wild and unpredictable. It would rush trough one's flesh like a race of runaway shocks, and if one couldn't stop him self, and would draw too much, it would slay him. Kain's blood was too ancient, and Tarian was too thirsty. He had no control and Kain wasn't in the condition to stop him or make him let go. Tarian will definitely take too much… far too much.

Fortunately, in the last moment, Jasmine planted her wrist instead of Kain's and Tarian stabbed his fangs in her skin. She shut her eyes as he started to drink from her, and he was bulging like an animal, silently growling along the way. As she decided that he had enough, she ripped his head off and cast him on the floor. It was exhausting for her too, and Tarian joined Adella in her red delirium.

* * *

A long time passed as Adella came too. She felt like she had experienced liquid bliss and she couldn't do else but to give in. It was such a sensation she wanted only to lie there and submit to its flows like a faithful slave to her beloved master. She could still taste it and it was singing in her mouth. But as the song started to fade, the waking world surfaced again trough crimson clouds of her pleasure. 

She rose slowly, panting in her amazement. Tarian helped her up with both joy and concern in his eyes. She felt him like never before. She felt like never before. It was so intense and detailed she could only stare around. She felt her new powers and the bitterness of the world. It was both wonderful and horrible. Kain's blood was so strong, loaded with supremacy and eons of memories, even an Elder such as her could be washed away in the red haze. But she endured and the fact made her smile. Like insane, Tarian kissed her, pressing his lips hard at hers and they embraced like that in their passion.

In the mean time, Jasmine was stockpiling Kreedens she caught, and once she had her fill of them, she started to use their blood to restore Kain as well. Kain was unconscious, wrapped in his wings and the reaver was this time placed in his claws by his children.

As Adella and Tarian separated from each other with a considerable effort, they begun to aid their sister in her task, nurturing their sire. He was in a poor state indeed. The cry of the land was withering him and Jordana was now dead, taking his cure along with her.

" What hope is there now ?"; Adella bitterly dropped the dry kreeden corpse

" What is hope ?"; Jasmine razed her sight :" Damned like us, never have any. "

Tarian grudged at Adella :

" He taught me how to overcome my self, how to defeat my doubts. If we can do that now, there is hope. "

" He taught me how to fuel my rage into will to go on… "; Jasmine dropped her sight at her sire :" He gave me the purpose to endure trough this. "

Adella thinned her mouth and shivered :

" And me, he taught why we must fight. Why we must always fight… For what we believe in. "; she growled :" Damned be despair !"

" Yes. "; Tarian spoke :" I won't give it any thought. "

" We go on, together. "; Jasmine gazed at them and they nodded

They resumed filling Kain with fresh blood and trying to wake him up. They didn't bother with despair or eminent defeat, only at their task at hand. At least they will all go down together. At one point, Adella gazed around the room where they were and she saw a huge hovering ship on the distant corner of the chamber. It made her frown and than bulge her big blue eyes. Like in a trance, she dropped everything else and walked to it.

" …could it be… ?"

" What ?"; Tarian whispered to her. She was already out of the reach of his words, moving swiftly like a wraith towards the huge vessel.

" I don't believe it !"; Adella spoke to her self and passed her palm over the metal plaque, reading the inscription :" _Galacta 4 !_ … My ship !"

Almost seven centuries ago, Adella was an NUC officer, captain of a huge battle cruiser, Galacta. This one was a very advanced version. It passed trough five renovations so far, and this last time, it was upgraded by the Kreedens. No doubt, this was the vessel Jordana planned to use to meet up with the other nobles, and the fact stated a lot. It was the most advanced model yet. The Kreedens just had no time to change the name into Galacta 5, or what ever they would consider fit. Considering everything, that seemed like the last thing on their 'to do' list.

It was than that Kain opened his eyes, but only barely. He was very week, depleted of his might and strength.

" … Pillars… "; he whispered :" We… must get… to the pillars… "

" Everyone, bring him in !"; Adella shouted as she jumped up at the cruiser's docking entrance, punching a code in the control, but for some strange reason, her voice was not urging, but comanding. she was _ordering_ them to bring him in.

Tarian and Jasmine gave a start, realizing it, but they didn't press it. They swiftly carried Kain up the lowered stairs into the huge vessel and Adella multiplied again and she and her clones begun to take hold of the ship's systems. As a few of them came to the bridge, they all paused for a moment. The captain's chair… Her chair. Naturally it was not the same chair, but it didn't meter. This was her place. Her seat from which she guided this hunk of junk across the stars and back.

But recollections were too expensive now. All of her illusions took places on the numerous controls and begun to power the systems. Tarian came to the one in the captain's seat as the ship started to shake. He couldn't tell, whether he was talking to the real one, but he knew she hears him :

" Do you still remember how this goes ?"

" Quiet !"; she cut him off :" I need to focuss... "

It was a strong cold tone. She's never used such tone before. Tarian was a bit confused by this, but in an instant she returned in her old nature :

" Bicycles, combat cruisers,… they are all the same. "; she grinned nervously and punched a few buttons.

At once the ship's weapons fired and blasted a hole in the hangar large enough to fly out.

" …They just need a little delicate touch. "; she smiled and steered them out in the green clouds.

But Tarian felt some strange dryness in her voice. Her previous outburst and the flicker back, didn't catch her notice at all. Something was not as it should be with her. The acts she would make, even when smiling or grinning, it was like someone else. He couldn't quite point his finger at it, but she seemed like a different person, and the efect was intensifying. And than he recognized the familiar gestures. He felt like an utter idiot for not noticing it sooner. She was behaving more and more, exactly like...

* * *

Lazaruss :_ The next chapter comming up is not the last, despite its climactic end. ButI guess you'll have to be patient._


	10. Free

Lazaruss :_ This is the climactic ending ! Hold on to your heats !

* * *

_

**_Who will retain beasts within a shield ?_**

_**When dreams wear flesh fear takes hold**_

_**Thunders in black the sorrow will build**_

**_At last we'll taste the peace we were told_**

_**They'll shred the green with rage and read**_

**_To them hellish fire is a puny dull knife_**

_**But our soul's pearl, the sweet death's bed**_

_**will sing to the world ; **_

_**Nightmares have come to life

* * *

**_

Like the earth was made of tar and smoke with bursting flows of steaming lava, the corruption had started to increase its speed. Pillows of thick white steam were bursting trough orange cracks ower black soil every now and than. Everything was withering at accelerated rate. The ground now persistently quivered, moaning in Jasmine's ears and screaming in Kain's. He was constantly panting and bulging, spinning his eyes blindly around the ceiling, too week to move or shout, but despite it all, he still gripped the reaver's hilt with unyielding strength. They've placed him on a hospital bed in a medical section and one of Adella's numerous clones was nurturing him with transfusion supplies. There was another half an hour left to the pillars and the landscape would progressively deteriorate the closer they'd approach.

Mean while, Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were at the captain's private quarters. Adella's clones were in control of the ship. Now that she had more of Kain's blood coiling in her vanes, Adella was so powerful and potent, she felt like she could spawn an army of her self, and her hypnotic magic grew enough to be considered a telepathy. She could even hear some thoughts of Tarian and Jasmine if she would focus enough, and it would take them an effort to block her out. She couldn't help it. Her new amplified powers were too much to handle at once but she was determined to restrain her self.

As a side effect, she seemed to have absorbed some of Kain's less appealing attributes, like his dominant attitude, his arrogant, commanding tone of voice and his cold, dark, emotionless nature. These features started to give way a few minutes after they left the hangar in the chain of Ednahy mountains, far to the east between Willendorf and Ustenheim. She seemed not to notice, unlike Tarian and Jasmine who would have to be blind not to notice. She had grown constantly grumpy and angry, not taking it out on her siblings but like a grudged bulldog confident and strong, keeping it all within her self. Though it was unexpected, it was the least of their worries, but it was also an annoyance.

In the captain's quarters, Adella was probing Jasmine's memories concerning the act of cursing the pillar of balance. She even made a mental link with them all, bringing them within Jasmine's head at the place of the act. The scenery was at the pillars, with pure white columns, though cracked, reaching into the clouds, and Nosgoth around them boiling with young fresh life. Jordana and Jasmine were at the sight alone. The Kreeden monarch placed her palm on the pillar of balance :

" How magnificent… "; Jordana whispered :" …how foolish. The life force of this world, so obvious to those who would destroy it. "

" That is my sire's pillar, mistress. "; Jasmine spoke :" The pillar of balance… "

Jordana turned her head to her slightly :

" You say that he is one with these stones… No wonder that you depict him so powerful. The magic of this edifice overwhelms mine like a cloud would overshadow a bird. "

" This is not the source of his powers, mistress. "; Jasmine said

" But it is connected to him strongly... I can feel the connection… Every one of these nine, craves a bond so strong it transcends time and space… And yet… despite this whole extravagant display, these pillars are fragile… very fragile… "

" All who went against my sire have perished in flames of his gaze, mistress. "; Jasmine warned :" He is beyond doubt a god of blood and wrath. But if the pillars would collapse, he would be severely weakened… "

" No, my pet… "; Jordana whispered, smiling :" He would die. The bond of the pillar is too powerful. Doom of one is the doom of another. "; she petted the pillar of balance with her palm and her long red nails :" What more can you tell me ? I want to know everything !"

* * *

It was strange for them to see them selves before them. Jasmine was watching the twisted Jasmine like a reflection in a mirror she did not have, and it was viewed trough three different sets of eyes perplexing into a perfect picture. In a violent move, Adella shifted them to another relevant moment, this time it was the act of the curse it self. But before it unfolded, Jasmine froze the film and hissed in pain :

" Adella, take it easy !"; she growled :" I have a headache already, without your lumbering trough my mind !"

" Endure it. "; Adella said coldly

" Look, I agreed to this, but please… "

" No 'buts'. "; Adella spoke strongly :" Kain has no time. Unleash your memories, or I will do it for you. "

Tarian nodded at Jasmine as a sign that he agrees with Adella, but with a sympathetic look concerning Adella's attitude. This whole excursion trough Jasmine's memories was about them finding something they might have overlooked, a clue to Kain's cure. But Jasmine's mind was showing signs of her strain. The cry was tormenting her as well, and on top of that Adella was almost frantically switching between relevant moments. It knew to hurt, but Adella didn't know how to make it less painful and equally quick. Control was a developing issue for her right now.

Jasmine groaned half loud and allowed her memories to unfold. She was ill, migraine-tormented and angry. She hadn't have her claws on a Kreeden throat for a while now, and though she had to put all her time in trying to save Kain and the pillars, her old grief started to replace the lust for vengeance. Those few drops of the twisted Jasmine, now fused with her soul, were stinging her with their presence. She despised that creature more than anyone, dead or alive, and the only way she could get her mind off of it was to decrease the Kreeden population. But now it was lacking, and as a result, she was sinking back in her depression, in the horrible guilt for atrocities she has caused. And Adella was not helping the situation. Jasmine was an inch away from bursting over her siblings. Had it not bean for Kain's need she would be long overdue.

This time it was night at the great pillars and Jasmine was strapped to the pillar of nature by bonds of magic. Jordana was chanting on an unknown language with a choir of her priests to accompany her. She was in her ritual gown with a silver burning brazier in each hand, dancing and chanting over the white and black marble floor inscribed with runes of clean gold. The heavens responded in thunders and the earth resonated in trimmers. Jasmine screamed and roared, out lauding the rumble as the power of the nature pillar fused with her soul. Adella and Tarian felt what she felt. It was accelerating and tormenting, threatening to destroy her. Pillars were unwilling to accept her for a guardian but the blood within her was indeed that of Bane's line and the guardian was lacking. The agony was tearing her apart as she and Jordana's magic, struggled to fool the forces of Nosgoth.

" _Let it be cursed… The pillar of balance and its scion… Let it descends to sand and rubble… and bring its guardian with it. The nature has spoken. "_

Jasmine has passed out. Once she opened her eyes she was in Jordana's palace with the twisted Adella nurturing her back to health. She was at least three times as strong as before and far more powerful than she could imagine. The curse has taken root, chewing all the other pillars into black tubes of coal. She could clearly feel them now, especially her own pillar, somewhere in the back of her mind.

" You have done well, my pet. "; Jordana spoke to her :" A pity that we couldn't shield your pillar from the curse. "

" What happened… ?"; she asked

" You are a nature guardian. "; Jordana smiled :" But the curse that was meant for the pillar of balance has over flown. All the pillars are damned now, even yours. I am grieved to say that you will suffer Kain's faith. "

" I exist… to serve you… mistress… "; Jasmine whispered exhausted, but with a faithful smile on her face

* * *

" Jasmine… "; Tarian sighed horrified :" You too… are… dying ?"

" Oh, shut up. "; Jasmine popped :" What is death to me now than a cradle ? Can we please get out of my head ? I don't want to hear it any more !"

" If you knew how to place the curse, don't you know how to revoke it ?"; Adella asked

" I don't. It were Jordana's words… not mine… "; Jasmine almost sobbed :" Let us get out ! I want to get out !"

" We have nothing more to learn. "; Tarian spoke to Adella, being a little distraught with concern for both of his sisters

She nodded and uncoiled the bonds of the mental link. They were in the captain's quarters again, a smaller white cabin occupied with esthetic, curved modernistic table and chairs, and the black glass appliance built in the walls. Jasmine fell on the table, face down, sobbing silently. This whole thing was a horrific reminder, but she had to go trough this. Tarian hugged her comfortingly, and Adella started pacing back and forth over the room with her hands closed behind her back, ignoring them completely. She was scowled and considering, breathing quickly and angry trough her nose. Finally her fist broke trough a wall and she snarled in frustration :

" There must be something !"; she hissed

" _There is… "_

It was Kain. He whispered to them. Jasmine stopped crying and rose her sight :

" Kain… ?"

" …_the pillars… Get us to the pillars… "_

" Rest, Kain. "; Adella spoke :" We are on our way. "

" _It begins… It ends… "_

" What ?"; Tarian frowned " Which is doing what ?… Kain ?"

" He passed out again. "; Adella said, and gazed willfully at her siblings :" We get him to the pillars. "

She didn't ask for their opinion, rather than just taking charge like that. She became closed and stubborn, despite the fact that she was definitely making the right choices, and it was irritating. Like their own presence was completely irrelevant. They were just tools as far as she was concerned.

" In the mean time, "; Jasmine growled rising her tear-covered face towards Adella :" you just try to be more polite. You aren't the only one who's going trough this. "

" No, but at least I'm doing something about it. "; Adella hardly bothered to express it

" You selfish, little… "; Jasmine snarled jumping up :" So help me, if you don't stop… "

She suddenly plugged her ears and moaned. The land's cry exploded in her ears again. Tarian helped her not to fall.

" Tarian, get her down stairs and feed her. "; Adella spoke commandingly :" She has to hold on. "

" No. "; Tarian replied grudged :" Jasmine, go and get something to drink. "

She barely nodded and lumbered outside. As she was gone, he glared at Adella. This was getting out of hand. Considering everything, she had the right to blow off some steam, but she was never like this nor would she ever be, had she not tasted Kain's blood.

" What is eating you ?"; Tarian asked

Adella was not facing to him :

" Nothing. "

He could feel the emptiness in her hearth. Her emotions were never closed to him, but this time she was hollow. He came behind her and placed his palm on her shoulder :

" Let him out. "; he said :" Your name is not Kain. "

" I can feel him… "; she whispered and took the hand that was on her shoulder :" He is in my… in my blood… "

" Don't let it do this to you. "

" It gives me strength. "

" But it consumes you. "

" I don't care. We need him and he is incapacitated. Let it consume me if it will give us his resolve. "; she turned to him and looked in to his brown eyes :" Would you say no to such a thing ?"

He couldn't say. Adella had very little to live for now. Like Jasmine, she would gladly perish, but Tarian wasn't about to let that happened. She was now just fading away quietly, drowning in Kain's omnipotence. Her face was a mask of stone. She was an image of resolve and willfulness, and her long scars of sorrow only intensified the effect :

" _We must be strong, Tarian. "_; she spoke amidst his thoughts :_" Give it no further thought. "_

He felt like she was almost trying to place him under her spell. She was more powerful now and it wouldn't be too hard for her this time. But she managed to restrain her self. She did only what she had to do, no more and no less, and besides, he doubted that she would have strength even now to hurt him or use him like that. He blinked. Her beauty was fading. All the features he adored about her were now leaking out of her. He couldn't take it. And than something bubbled up out of him, unexpectedly, as if on its own

" Kiss me. "; he said

He didn't know why he said it. It was an impulse. He wanted to feel her lips on his again. She suddenly became insecure, that mask of stone became that of a surprise :

" What ?"

" Kiss me. "; he spoke softly, gently taking hold of her shoulders

" But… I must… "

" Just one kiss… "

It was obvious that she wanted to, but Kain-within held her back. His blood was making her cold and heartless. But still, she wanted to kiss him. At once she widened her eyes and backed away, still bulging at him. To his surprise, Tarian felt fear in her. She was afraid of these feelings. Kain was afraid of these feelings. He never experienced them before. It was an unknown territory for him, something strong and powerful that was influencing his judgment, and he didn't like it.

" My Angel of the night. "; he whispered to her, stepping closer

She was still backing before him, but he cornered her. She was confused. This was her love, the Lord of her fire, but he was… He was distracting her. She had to stay strong and un swayed, for all of them. They needed her guidance.

" What will it hurt ?"; he smiled with sweet innocence :" A simple kiss ?"

" Tarian… "

His palms were on her cheeks. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she didn't. Her eyes were shivering over his face, and her hearth was beating stronger and stronger. His smile was singing to her with its brightness and sensing her emotions, he only smiled brighter. She realized that her palms were on his chest now, slowly gliding over his brown shirt, his wrinkled skin and his strong muscles.

" … Lord of my… "

Their lips joined. She felt the acceleration of passion and longing. She wanted to suck his lips, to squeeze the fire out of them, forever and ever and not to let it end. The ice melted. Winter had passed, and the spring has bloomed. His hearth beets were like bird-songs and the taste of his ardor was thrilling her desires, making them grow beyond her control.

He held her in his arms as she was sobbing on his chest, damping his black coat and his brown woolen shirt. She just sobbed there, week and tiny before the power of her feelings. They just over flooded her and she couldn't help her self any more. She couldn't be strong any more…

* * *

The dark metallic walls were closing in on her. The store room of fresh Kreeden bodies was like a lowest ring of hell. Icy air felt like silver needles poking her skin and the inside of her lungs. Jasmine was weeping, crouched on the dark metal floor of the fridge for their food. Piled next to her were many dead kreedens she had hunted down for supplies back in the hangar, and a lonely insufficient neon light dangling on the ceiling. She had no desire to move, or to feed, only to sob there without comfort. She wanted to jump in the ship's reactor core and be disintegrated. She wanted to stab her self on the reaver and be done with it. There was no death fast enough for her. Dead Kreedens were mocking her with their smiles, hounding her in her nightmares. They just stared at her with their glassy eyes sprinkled with frost and bare teeth that almost giggled at her misery.

" Stop it !"; she shouted at them :" Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it ! STOP IT !"

She was snarling as she butchered them with her murderous claws, and their laughing bloody faces were flying all over the iron room. She will silence them ! She will have her peace ! They'll pay ! She'll destroy them all ! As she gazed around, she realized that the metal floor was flooding in blood and smaller peaces of indiscernible pinkish flesh. She was panting with rage and sorrow, and she just collapsed unable to stand. Her knees and palms splashed in the red stew and her tear drops stirred its surface.

" _Poor lost soul… "_; a strange voice echoed :_"You're so alone in your need…"_

She rose her weary sight at the greenish apparition that hovered before her

" _We can take it away… "_; it spoke :_" We can give you peace… Let us help you !"_

" Stay… away… !"; she growled trough long breaths

" _Accept it child ; you are a failure. They all hate you, and blame you. "_

" No… "

" _You have betrayed them all, but you have aided us. It is all your fault. "_

" Shut up… "

" _Don't you see ? You are our ally. You've never had a choice… "_

" I… I… I,I,I,I,…. "

" _Just like you don't have a choice now… Let us in !"_

" No !"

" _Let us into your soul, child. We'll take care of everything. "_

" Stay away from me !"; she screamed and attacked, but she couldn't hurt a ghost

" _Open your black heart and let us in… "_; the hylden urged :_" Relieve the pain that torments you… Open your heart daughter of Kain ! Feel our hatred ! Feel our might ! Submit to our will !"_

Jasmine was drowning in the blood on the floor. She couldn't breathe. She had no more strength to fight them. She just wanted to end her life. She just wanted to end…

" Jasmine… "; another voice came to her

At once, she was in Adella's arms, gazing up at her.

" I'm so sorry, Jasmine. "; Adella whispered meekly :" …for everything… I promise… I will never… "

" Adella… "; Jasmine sighed and bulged

" Jasmine ?"

" …run… "

She sighed again as if something stabbed in her hearth. Adella dropped her, shocked, and backed away. Jasmine was shacking violently on the floor, splashing the blood everywhere around. She roared and snarled and than she started to howl. Thick black fur sprung out of her skin and her face extended, into a wolf head full of sharp teeth. Her clothes tore as her body grew, hanging in tattered rags over her. Her arms became huge paws with claws of black iron and her eyes were burning with green flames. The She-wolf rose and howled with rage that echoed in the metallic room and trough out the ship, and once she saw her shocked sister, she stretched a beastly grin and snarled.

Adella tried to defend, but in vane. With her new enhanced senses she felt Jasmine's swing, but it was too swift to make a difference. The black paw slammed her too fast and she broke trough the cold metal wall bursting in refrigerating steam and torn electric wires. An hour ago, she would die by such a blow, but now she was only injured, though painfully. The portion of Kain's blood has increased in her vanes, but she was still no match to the strength and speed of the She-wolf.

Adella came there to personally apologize for her chilling careless words. Tarian broke her out of it and she just wanted to be there for her suffering sister. She heard her cries and her grinding of Kreeden corpses in her blind rage, and she knew she had to come. Now it all seemed like a big mistake. She didn't know what has gotten into Jasmine, but it definitely wasn't benevolence. Her power to shape-shift into a She-wolf was dangerous. Jasmine would get lost within the savage animal mind. It was unstable and unpredictable, despite its supreme physical might. Distraught and imbalanced, Jasmine was frantic, like a rabid beast. She just had to destroy all in her path.

The She-wolf tore the metal wall to bits and followed Adella who was trying to rise from the ground. She got up and tried to strike her, but the She-wolf just grabbed her entire chest with her huge paw, lifted her above her head and slammed her in the ground like a toy she was mad at. Adella broke trough the metal once again and fell to the floor below. It was an efficient knock out. She only twitched before passing out amidst scraps of broken metal.

The She-wolf howled almost sadly, razing her cry of angst in the air, but before she followed Adella again to finish her, Tarian ran in. witnessing Jasmine in her demented nature, he hissed threateningly and pooled out the flamesword. The She-wolf snarled and her green eyes flashed. An instant later she leapt at him with wide opened paws and jaws steaming with white foam. He barely dodged ducking under her black paw. He tried to strike her with the flamesword, but her fur was too thick and too greasy, it may as well have bean mud.

Tarian saw he practically had no chance against her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to put some sense back into her. Anger and rage pillowed from her soul fouling his air. He felt her grief and pain, but his words couldn't pierce it. In an instant he dodged her swift murderous paw again and turned to run trough the ships corridors, tending to lead her away. She followed him quickly, snarling and roaring and he had to use all of his speed to elude her, but she would smell him where ever he would go. He could only run, but for how long ? It was impossible to see where he was going. He just had to press on.

" _Adella, wake up !"_; he violently whispered :_" I can't stop her by my self !"_

He was jumping over the pipes and pistons in the engineering, barely grabbing for them. They were slippery and a smallest slip would bring him within her reach. Their quarters became a huge chamber where the ship's systems originated. Numerous complex machinery all perplexed and entwined hummed and worked supplying power and maintaining the cruiser, but now Adella's illusions were gone due to her blackout. These constructions were precise and any fighting here could end catastrophically. He had to get her out of there.

As he run over the path to the common rooms, Jasmine suddenly jumped in front of him and blew him back with her roar. He managed to make a back flip but he had no place left to go. She was pacing to him on her two back legs with her angry furry tail swaying left and right behind her. She was so huge she seemed like a shadow with white foot-long teeth and green eyes. Huge and terrifying, she was approaching closer and closer forcing him to slowly withdrawn before her, pointing his flamesword in her direction as long as he could extend it. Steaming breath was jumping out of her black nostrils and white foam was leaking down her chin, her lower jaw and throat.

There was barely any time to act. With a last strand of magic he opened a flame gate behind him. The She-wolf jumped at him and they both passed trough. It was all he could do to get her away from the sensitive engineering. But instead to outside, they found them selves in another section of the ship, a bit darker than the rest. Jasmine snarled in misunderstanding as she gazed around. She was not able to pool her thoughts together. Tarian used this as a chance to crawl from underneath her and make a run for it.

But than he saw where they were. It was a medical ward. Kain was unconscious at the table, gripping the soul reaver, wrapped in his wings, unconscious. Jasmine turned her attention on him now. The She-wolf seemed to remember her last enemy and she roared and barked at this new target. She was about to tear Kain to bits and he was helpless to defend. In the current situation, he wouldn't even know what hit him.

" No !"; Tarian jumped in the way and shut his eyes as Jasmine made her move

It was swift and full of force. Her large back paw rose and collapsed, banishing the air before it and the black nails now glittered like diamonds. Something exploded before him and he fell back with a scream before her strike. Her black furry arm never reached him. Instead, it banged at a pink sheet of energy that closed before it in the last second. A force field surrounded the She-wolf and she was trapped. Exhausted and weary, Adella removed her palm from the controls sighing with exhaustion. It was her clone, restored back once she awoke from her injuries. It still flickered and faded but it seemed to stabilize.

Tarian sighed wit relief and laughed nervously. It was in the nick of time. He thought he was done for. The visage of his wife helped him up, while Jasmine was snarling and banging on her prison, trying to brake free. Fortunately, the Kreedens made the ship's defenses powerful, and her cage held, though she refused to acknowledge any of it. Rage and despair were emanating from her, but she finally accepted her defeat and sat down, licking her right wrist like a dog.

The real Adella came in a few minutes, restored by the abundant blood on the floor of the freezer. She first ran to Tarian and inspected him for wounds. Some rations she brought along got him back on his feet.

" It was brave of you to attract her on your self like that. "; she spoke

" Well, I… "

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment he was enjoying her soft lips, but than she separated his head from her, yanking by his hair and slapped him as hard as she could leaving a pink imprint of her palm on his cheek:

" …but if you ever do that again, "; she said angry :" I'll… I'll… chain you to a wall and feed you on a straw, and I won't let you out for centuries ! So help me, I will !"

It was a painful slap but he was just bulging at her. Her eyes watered and she seemed to wipe her tears :

" I don't want to loose you. "; she whispered and fell in his arms

He held her like that, bearing a red right cheek and a bit confused expression.

" I'll just be 'blushing' for a while. "; he said making her snort

It was a few minutes before they separated. Jasmine was still a huge black-furred beast, sitting and menacingly snarling in her pink cage. Adella stepped forth and gazed at the She-wolf. She focused her magic to try and relax her enough to be changed back. The beast was angry, and it fought back, but Adella's charms were much more powerful. It was a meter of intelligence, and Jasmine was an animal. In a soft and gentle manner, Adella wiggled in her mind and begun to put the fire out. Jasmine responded in calmness and slow breaths, and she begun to decrease and shrink. Her jaw and face got back, her fur withdrawn, and she became her self again with torn clothing hanging in strips over her. Luckily, her gown was large, so there was enough torn rags to conceal her.

" Release me. "; she said :" Turn off this shield. "

Tarian went for the controls, but Adella interrupted him :

" No. Stop… something's… "; she resumed her hypnotic gaze on her sister

Jasmine seemed like she was fighting back. Her head was twitching, trying to separate from Adella's eyes, but Adella placed all her effort into it. Tarian frowned and approached them with misunderstanding.

" Who are you ?"; Adella asked trough her strain

" … _Your master !_"; Jasmine responded in an echoing voice

Her eyes ignited in green auras which consumed her pupils and she started to move like a zombie or something, swaying from leg to leg and her arms were gliding next to her chaotically.

" No. "; Tarian gasped

At once the green flames extinguished and she coughed, grabbing for her throat :

" Help… me… I can't… "

" _Enough !_"; he hylden returned :" _This vessel is mine now ! Release me, and we will show you mercy !_"

" Release Jasmine and we will show YOU mercy !"; Adella hissed

" _Futile ! Nothing but our death may separate us !"_; the hylden respond laughing

But Adella focused her magic again.

" Jasmine, "; she spoke :" go behind him ! Push him, to me !"

They went calm, but hylden only laughed :

" _Foolish monster ! Your feeble powers can not affect me ! My mind is stronger than yours ! My wrath is stronger than your will !"_

" Let go of her, demon !"; Adella shouted trough her strain

Instead, the hylden responded only in a magic blast directed towards her, and Adella lost her focus. It made her jump back, but fortunately, the shield stopped it.

" _This world is ours, puny ones !";_ the hylden spoke angry :"_ We are already on the move ! In a meter of minutes… "_

Suddenly their visitor went silent gazing behind them. They turned. Kain was up. His angry face was hissing with burning breaths and his small golden eyes were stuck on the creature within the ship's shields. At once those golden eyes turned crimson red and ignited. The soul reaver blazed in his claw and the wings on his back were half opened intensifying his size. Adella and Tarian were a bit surprised but he ignored them completely.

" You… "; Kain growled silently :" …picked a _bad_ time… "

" _Time ? This time you are at death's threshold, dark one ! This time vengeance is within our grasp ! This time is our time ! Victory is ours at this TIME !"_

" How can we save her ?"; Tarian asked him

" With death. "; Kain responded and the soul reaver glittered in his hand

" No !"; Adella shouted

" Yes… "; Jasmine returned back :" Kill… kill him… He wants… "

" Don't you dare, Kain !"; Adella snarled blocking his path to Jasmine :" You'll have to kill me first !"

" Move !"; Kain hissed at her

Tarian stood by her side with the flamesword at the ready and they hissed back at their sire. Adella presented Havoc and Malice, ready to use them. Kain observed his defiant children sideways as the hylden laughed wickedly behind them :

" _Oh, this is going to be interesting !"_

" It won't… "; Kain growled :" It's going to be painful… "

With a sudden gesture, he ensnared Tarian and Adella in husks of his magic, making them hover out of his way, and than he blew up the controls for Jasmine's shield. She snarled and leapt at him, all burning with hylden-flames and demonized. Kain rose the reaver with its light shining trough the darkened room, and Tarian and Adella helplessly screamed within their cages.

But the reaver fell, non the less. It descended right in front of the flying Jasmine and a blast of light blew everything around. It was blinding, nailing the medical table and all else to the walls, but in an instant, it was over and silence prevailed again. Kain was placing the reaver on his back. He stood before the body of his youngest daughter, now lying motionless on the floor though still barely alive. Green auras were still blazing around her eyes. Kain took her by her throat lifting her before him and his free palm ignited with crimson flame of Blood-fire.

" Your exile, or this !"; Kain spoke

Jasmine tried to claw him, but the pain suddenly erupted within her and started to expand exponentially. Her screams withered as her flesh ignited and painted the room in crimson shades. Adella and Tarian banged and roared from within their husks, but all their efforts were in vane. They had to stop him ! This was unthinkable. Death is one thing, but Jasmine never deserved this ! Kain was displaying his teeth clenched in an angry grin and than he unleashed her body and she fell on the ground.

Husks of magic dispersed and Jasmine's siblings ran to aid her. She was on the floor and she wasn't breathing. Her hearth was still. Tarian snarled with grief as he took her in his arms. She was dead. Adella fell to her knees and sobbed. Her tears were dripping down on the cold green skin of Jasmine's face and she screamed in the air hugging her along with Tarian. And than they glared at their sire. It was a cold stare of malice and anger. He murdered their poor sister like she was the worse kind of enemy.

" I'll kill you for this !"; Adella hissed at him, jumping up :" I'll kill you !"

" Get in line !"; Kain snarled back as he turned, and than added quietly :" She'll recover. "

" She's dead, you fool !"; Tarian moaned :" She's dead ! You murdered… "

" …oh, hell… I'm still here… "

It was Jasmine. She coughed as she restarted her breathing and her meek heart beets were punching again. She blinked up at Tarian all weary and exhausted

" Jasmine !"; he sighed and squeezed her in his hug :" You are alive !"

" …unfortunately… "; she barely replied :" …let go of me before you brake my back… "

Adella squealed with joy and hugged her as well. One of her illusions swiftly brought her wanted blood to restore her. Fortunately, other than exhaustion, she was quite well. Kain's cruel torturing magic bypassed her. He managed to direct it only onto the hylden. In that instant Jasmine felt like a whish bone between her demon and her sire, and she was close to oblivion of the river's blast, but Kain held her hard, and the hylden was in agony of pain. He let her slip out of his claws and she grabbed hold for Kain with all her might, watching the wretch fade in a burning hell. It was a while before she got back in her flesh, wondering should she simply stay here, away from it all, but she did. She couldn't abandon her family.

They swiftly recovered her and got her all dressed up again, this time in an extra NUC uniform that the ship held. The Kreedens had an official wardrobe replaced by their advanced armors, but they've stored some of the original cloths in a certain museum to serve as a display of their victory. To serve the purpose, it was a high ranking uniform with a dark purple cape, golden badges beneath the right shoulder, high black boots and metal gauntlets, which she refused. She preferred her own claws.

Jasmine was much better than before. This experience has shown her the price of despair. It was only due to that careless emotion that the hylden spirit was able to poses her like that, and almost killed everyone she held dear with her own hands. Only with good fortune were they all well now. She has willfully improved making a firm decision not to pay the price for her weakness again. Tarian glared back at Kain :

" Could you stop waiting until the last minute to share your plan ! We thought you were going to kill her !"

" That was the original design. "; Kain replied cross-armed :" We would have, had the hylden refused to relies her. There was not much chance for it so we got you out of the way non the less. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to destroy this ship. "

He took some plasma bags and swiftly walked out of the room, leaving them to bulge after him. It took them a few moments to process what he said and than they got up and ran out. They caught up with him on the bridge, taking hold of the navigation :

" Why do you want to destroy Galacta ?"; Adella asked shocked

This was her ship and she wouldn't prefer it to be simply destroyed like that. Kain should better have a good reason for such a thing.

" Quiet… "; Kain whispered :" We must concentrate… "

He was straining and wondering around the big screen which displayed the green sky around them from various angles. The three behind him, got silent and anticipating. It was still a few miles to the pillars, but they would get there a lot faster in Galacta 4 than in batform. Kain's silence was very irritating. In that moment Adella whispered to Tarian :

" Was I like this ?"

He just nodded. Adella was silent for a moment and than she asked again :

" Have I said I'm sorry ?"

Jasmine joined in :

" Let's just try and do our best to… "

But the cry got louder and she had to plug her ears and snarl. It got to Kain too, and he barely held his ground. He was shacking and hissing trough his pain clenched jaw, but he didn't separate from the controls. Tarian helped him stand and Adella took care of Jasmine.

" …where are you… ?"; Kain was growling :" …where… ?"

With a great effort he activated a self destruction system of the ship.

" Kain !"; Adella shouted :" If you overload the reactor, the explosion will be immense… "

" I think he is counting on it. "; Tarian spoke back

" … There !"; Kain pointed on the screen almost falling in his splitting headache

At first they could see nothing but the pillowing green clouds, but than something red seemed to have torn across the sky. Like someone would tear an old stretched rag on its middle, the green sky opened in a red crack trough which the crimson steams would pore in and mingle with the green clouds of the Nosgoth sky. Its interior was like shimmering water of red and its shadows. Many shrieking sounds were arriving trough like children of demons were crying unsatisfied on the other side of the gorge.

Kain finally collapsed. His eyes went above his upper eyelids. Tarian grabbed him and gazed at the red crack. It was growing. Soon it would grow large enough to swallow the entire cruiser. That was Kain's plan. The crack was a torn portal to the realm of the Hilden exile, and he wanted to send them a welcome gift.

Without a thought, Tarian and Adella took the lead. He blew the hole in the wall with a massive wave of fire and he and Adella grabbed Jasmine who was crying in agony and jumped trough, gliding down to the ground. Tarian locked the course and grabbing Kain, he followed them as well. It was a long fall but all four managed to land just at the moment when Galacta 4 flied right trough the gap. A few seconds later a horizontal pole of bright fire surged trough the gap, scorching the sky and stretching for miles in its progress. An explosion like that of a thousand thunders followed the flame and the sun above the earth was golden again, only for a moment. The force of the exploding reactors was so powerful it closed the red crack, but that was not to be the end of this.

A tear for Galacta's faith rolled down Adella's cheek. She loved that old tin-can. She was kneeling on her right knee on the black earth. Tarian took her by the hand and they separated a precious moment to watch the fireworks with Kain and Jasmine on the ground in their arms.

A moment was too much. They had to get to the pillars. Helping Kain and Jasmine walk, they marched as fast as they could towards the tall black monument that now absorbed the thunders from the surrounding clouds. The pillars glittered with white cracks of the thunder's charge, looming sinister and trembling. As fast as they could, the small band of four was charging towards them without taking heed to the boiling lava and the raining ash that only intensified the closer they would approach.

And just when it seemed that they will make it, a shocked expression passed over Adella's face. Tarian felt it too. An army. Kreedens were emerging from the sky in their light crafts. An entire population seemed to have gathered here. A mob of angry bitter and grieved creatures, seeking revenge for the death of their ruler.

Kain separated from Tarian and razed the reaver. As always, there was nothing but determination on his face. Adella laughed and spawned an army of her self and Jasmine summoned hundreds of treemons to rise from the ground and lakes of molten lava. Tarian roared and ignited, becoming an infernal, a creature made of flame and fire and Kain hissed stretching his mighty wings. They definitely couldn't reach the pillars now, but still the end won't be denied to them.

But before the first strike, another sound emerged. It was a signal for an attack of another player. An army of humans emerged from behind the vampires and the clouds. Reformed NUC armed to their teeth and angry crashed against the Kreedens and the sky ignited once more. The army of Adella's illusions and Jasmine's treemons joined in this carnage and it only intensified the heat.

Amidst all the commotion, an armored hovercraft run by the vampires, pooling over. It opened up and a familiar face greeted them with a smile :

" Need a lift ?"; commander Seilla spoke

A moment later, they were all within. Volo and another officer were stirring the hovercraft as fast as the thing could go, to their destination, trough a rain of falling metal and battle fire. The humans quickly acknowledged Adella and Jasmine back. It was not the time to fight over past faults.

" …a big familiar combat cruiser led us here. "; Seilla explained :" It was a hard thing to miss. And we saw the Kreedans preparing an ambush at the pillars so we put two and two… "; an explosion shook their craft interrupting her briefly :" …together. You don't seem to be in the right state of things. "

Kain was barely conscious, flickering his half closed eyes over the ceiling and Jasmine was crying on the floor desperately trying to shield her self from the rumble of cries. Volo actually wasn't enjoying seeing Kain like this. He should have, but he didn't. The truth was that he had some time to think about things and he seemed to understand them a little better now. Besides, this moment was not nearly the appropriate one for bringing old grudges up when everything was about to go to hell.

" We've arrived !"; the copilot announced

The craft broke trough the scorched bushes and ash, opening before the marble pedestal from which the black columns, engraved with thunders rose and sparkled amidst angry black clouds. And as they came out, they saw many more red torn gaps trough which green spirits descended and started to inhabit the disposable vessels, mostly Kreedens. It started to turn the tide of the battle. Demons were set loose and they stormed against the treemons and Adellas. It would by them just enough time. Kain fell before the pillar of Balance gripping the reaver, and Jasmine was on her knees swaying her head in agony, and squeezing her ears with her palms. She was unreachable.

Tarian and Adella helped Kain, rising him to sit. He was almost gone, practically whispering to them :

" …there… will be… nine… nine of… them… Bourn… in this… hour… "

Adella was bulging and nodding. Tarian was grabbing Kain's every word like he was hungry for them.

" … find them !"; Kain hissed frantic :" … give them… the dark… gift !"

Behind them, Seilla and Volo were trying to help Jasmine but she was only screaming and hissing at them and they had to keep their distance.

" How will we find them ?"; Adella's voice was shivering with fear and despair

" …the pillars…"; Kain muttered :" … they'll… summon… them when… it's time… "

" But what about now ?"; Tarian sighed trough his teeth as the fire raged trough out the sky above him

" Now… good by… "; Kain smiled

At once an orb of energy expanded from his body, practically bursting and bouncing them all back. It consumed him and the entire marble pedestal along with the roots of the pillars. A force field of his magic. Adella jumped up. She and Tarian started to bang on it, but they couldn't pierce it. Trough its greenish walls, they saw Kain kneeling down and lifting the soul reaver up in a fashion he never did before. He was holding it above his head, but the serpent blade was now sticking towards his front, not towards his back. The realization exploded in their minds and Adella screamed :

" Don't you dare ! DON'T YOU DARE !"

But Kain ignored all the others, all except for Raziel :

" _The Hylden will celebrate. "_

" As long as it's not in Nosgoth… "

An army of demons got to them and those outside had to fight instead of trying to pierce the orb. A huge gray demon engaged in a duel with Tarian.

" _I'll be seeing you, Kain. "_

" You always were a death to me… "

Kain lunched the blade, and its tip emerged trough his back bursting with his blood that glittered on the light of the blade's magic. In a sudden rapture of pain, he coughed and laughed a few times as the white light started to emanated from his cracking skin. He tossed his wings up as the blast of his soul being devoured filled the sphere of magic with liquid red and white light and his echoing laughter made the land tremble. The orb started to burst and crack, like a glass pearl of unmixed milk and blood. Strips of light, thick like crimson blades, rushed trough growing fractures and pierced the sky. Demons froze in terror, the Hylden cried with rage and the pillars exploded with all the thunders they've harvested. Laughters were echoing throughout every pair of ears, no meter to whom they belonged to. The orb burst in this magic, joining the force and the vampires humans and kreedens shielded their eyes before this burning spectacle. It blew all the battles away and the red gaps across the land became clouds of falling red dust. It was over.

Trough scares yellow clouds of the clear blue sky, rays of the rising sun pored down on tormented earth, and the three child of Kain's rose on their feet before the act which made their hearts shrink.

The pillar of balance excepted its offering, and thus it was restored…

* * *

Lazaruss :_ Ding, dong, the witch is dead. Which old witch ? The wicked witch ! Ding, dong… I'm kidding. I promised a happy ending, didn't I ? Stick around for the last few chapters…_


	11. Chapter 11

Lazaruss :_" And the rest is a drama… Excuse the lack of rimes, I'll fill it up later. Sorry to keep you waiting. "

* * *

_

A young boy of five was sleeping on a warm floor of white marble tiles. He was wearing a red coat with gilded strands and his short curly black hair was suspended by a thin golden band. The sun was high in the summer sky, hours after a quick shower which sweetened the air with moisture. Beneath this large square terrace, bordered by a beautiful fence of white plaster columns, stretched an ancient city, colored in green vegetation and flour-white houses. Earthly streets were damp and muddy, with a few pounds of recent rain, but his terrace was dry and warm beneath a blue silken cloth for an eaves. A toy horse and a wooden sword were lying on the boy's left next to numerous ceramic pots which held thick bushes of rich blue flowers.

The boy was sleeping. He was exhausted. He just wanted to lie there forever and ever, sleeping without dreams or waking. Yet, someone came to him. A foggy figure of a woman in a yellow dress with golden hair tied in a fat bride, bearing soft green eyes. He was too tired to give her more than a glance before going back to his silent snoring. She took him in her arms, gently dragging him closer and placing his tiny head in her lap. It was all warm and comforting, her touch as she softly ran her palm trough his black hair, her caring gaze watching him from above. He felt like never before. Before… What before ? It was hard to think of anything but now.

" … where am I ?"; the boy whispered in her lap, struggling at the brink of sleep

" You are here with us. "; her voice was like music made of pride and love

As he blinked again he saw another figure, a man with a strong face in a lordly red coat and black trousers. His coil-black hair was short embraced by a silver crown and he had long thin mustaches and a short sharp beard. His broken nose and his sharp eyes were somehow familiar, but he couldn't remember beyond that. The face he bore was a picture of pride and strength, with a light smile, restrained by his dominance. The woman was younger than him, but his real age seemed hidden behind his freshness and will. After all, he did merry her young… Did he ?

" Rest, child. "; he said while holding the boy's hand :" Rest while you can. "

" …who are you… ?"; the boy yawned, lightly grabbing some of that yellow dress beneath his face

" The proudest people in the world. "; the woman spoke trough her warm smile

" We were with you, child, trough all that was. "; the man said :" We cried along with you and shared your greatness in your heart. "

" …I am no child… "; the boy barely spoke in his slumber, but he was still hearing them clearly even trough his drowsiness

" Everything you did, for both good and evil, was great. "; the woman spoke while petting him :" Great deeds are for great men and we can not be more proud of our great man. "

" …my sword… "; the boy whispered :" …where is my sword ?"

A moment later, the man placed the hilt of a wooden toy in his tiny palm. Small fingers closed around it and the boy brought it closer to his chest without even opening his eyes. He smiled a bit before sinking back to the woman's lap.

" Do you know why the world exists ?"; the man asked running his strong gentle fingers trough the boy's hair. He barely shook his head and the man answered :" Because existence is more fun than non existence. God's enemy is boredom and that is why we have what we have. "

" And that's why sometimes the rules that are made unbreakable, "; the woman spoke melodically :" are still broken, and that which was meant to sleep can wake up. I know you love your family and your world child, and you don't deserve to leave them without knowing what became of them. "

" …I don't love… "; the boy yawned :" …anyone… "

" One day, we shall be reunited. "; the man petted his hair :" But not before you're truly ready. "

The woman slowly kissed the boy's forehead with her soft lips and they both stood up leaving him on the floor. He didn't want them to leave. He wanted to go after them, to sleep in their arms and the woman's lap again, but he was too tired to call or stand up.

" You must wake up now. "; he heard the man from the distance

" …no… "; he sobbed squeezing his wooden sword :" …I don't want to… "

" Go back, child. "; the woman whispered :" You mustn't perish amidst the dreams, without seeing them bloom in reality. "

He managed to open his eyes, casting his long sad gaze after them. They were so beautiful and unreachable, embraced together and with their warm smiles directing their warmth to him. He even reached for them as they were fading away. He reached his hand with tears in his eyes :

" Mom… dad… don't go… I don't want to wake up ! I don't want to… "

Everything faded in the sweetness of rest and sleep took hold of him once more…

* * *

Peace… At last. Sleep so sweet and gentle. A pure night, wrapped tight with a wail of stars. It wasn't what he expected. The oblivion was somehow… filled. It was not suppose to be full, but empty. He knew enough to know that for certain. It ached. The pain reached trough his calmness. Why pain, here, this side of death ? It was not to be. In death was suppose to be his relies from such trivial sensations, but they were here as well. Was he so cursed, to suffer this for all eternity ? It was unbearable. They tricked him again ! They lied to him ! They all lied to him ! He was suppose to receive the bliss of rest, not this !

But the stars were not white. Tiny dots of red and green and blue were shaking and shivering before him. Darkness befell him for a moment and than the dots returned, or was he merely blinking ? His flesh was burning with pain. No ! It was impossible. He died. Flesh was not an attribute any more. But it was there. The fires of thirst blazed in his throat and within his chest. Blood was outside. He was so thirsty, it took all the other thoughts away. He had to get to the outside. He had to get to the hilt…

The wail of stars tore like tree bark and glass, bursting in splinters, and the searing light flushed him, wounding his eyes and burning his skin. It took him some time to adapt to the explosion of light which assaulted his senses like a sudden disease. The floor was made of ice and the room was spinning and twisting in the white fog around his head.

" …blood… "

And at last it came to him. The river of cold soothing pleasure freezing the fire within him and unleashing his strengths. He had to have more ! More blood, more haze. It must all come to him ! He must have it all ! There is no other option ! Every drop passed trough his mouth and than a roar came out clearing his sight. He shivered in his weakness on the cold stone, within the cave. It was still too bright. The sound of dripping water was like a hammer banging in his mind. He managed to rise amidst the brown shards of his former cocoon. Raziel was blazing in his claws.

" … Kain… "; he whispered :" …Kain has died… "

The floor stopped spinning and the stone stopped acting like dancing jelly. He bulged as he realized. With an instinctive gesture, he reached for his back and there, waiting for him with the mockery of faith, were huge bat's wings on bones decorated with thorns, and hooks on their ends. No ! It wasn't fair ! Everyone else get to die ! Why not him ? With bitter laughs he started to spin around the chamber, mocking the cave walls :

" …I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead… See the dead Kain !... Kain is dead ! Kain is DEAD ! DEAD !"

He fell on his knees, laughing his face off and than his senses reached out, stretching over the land. It was an impulse. He wanted them to stay away from it all this time, but he couldn't stop them. And than the laughter ceased. He widened his eyes in disbelief and got up on his wobbly legs. As fast as he could, he lumbered to the cave entrance and there he beheld the sight.

Sun made of bronze and amber was setting, slowly sinking beneath the green earth, rich with forests, planes and fields. Blue rivers like vanes of ice coursed in their flows and scarce pinkish clouds were perching trough the sky. Cities were tall and huge and the life was simply boiling in every corner of the land. Birds were singing throughout the heavens, flapping in rich herds and from branches of trees. And in the center of it all, the pillars stood, tall, cracked, but clean white, practically glowing with purity.

The sight made his heart clench. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. The sight of success. He has redeemed in the eyes of Nosgoth. At last… The bliss of death was denied to him, but at least he got to see the fulfillment of his plans and goals.

But what of the Kreedens, and lady Ashee, and the falling pillars, and all that happened up to his climactic sacrifice ? His sight fell down and met with the glowing eye sockets of the scull hilt.

" Was it real ?"; he asked :" Was it a dream ?"

" _Does it meter ?"_

" Yes… "; Kain sighed :" We went trough. "

With a mighty leap, he fled in the skies, and the cave dwellers returned back to underworld. Their duty was fulfilled.

* * *

The night was clean and warm with the rivers of stars stroking all over the dark purple sky in every direction. Young moon was mounted atop the blackened cloud, peeking down on the sight of the ancient pillars. Thick bushes and rich herbs shrouded their great marble pedestal, but it was no obstacle to the two figures which slowly descended on it, gliding down from the night. A lord and a lady.

Adella had a dark-blue gown and a golden belt around her thin waist. Scars of sorrow, made by her tears still stretched over her cheeks as a reminder that some wounds never do heal. Her dark-blue hair was strapped in a ponytail that fell to her shoulders and the neck of her pretty dress was replaced by a white lace in a shape of a bat that stretched its wings over the upper parts of her blue bosom. Tarian held her by the hand. He had a dark red sateen coat and brown trousers. His clean white shirt had a lace hankie, neatly pinned to its neck with a ruby pin and his lush brown hair was razed up, shadowing his stone-pale face.

They observed their surroundings with a strange gaze of confusion. In a moment, another pair stepped forth, emerging trough the thick bushes which moved before them to open their path. Jasmine took off the hood of her black cloak, revealing her self to her siblings. She was in a silken red dress with white ends of its sleeves and belt, and the corners of her black cloak were connected to her wrists by strips of silvery silk.

Next to her was her lover, Alex Telban. He became a general in the high council of NUC, and met Jasmine, as the ambassador of the vampire community after Kain went to hibernate. They fell in love and after a while finally received the consent of his superiors to let her take him in as a part of her house. It was about 130 years ago. He bore a dark greenish outfit of coat and trousers and a white shirt, and had a half cape over his right shoulder. Short blond hair was neatly combed back and his green eyes displayed a state of concern for his dark-bride.

" Greetings, Jasmine. "; Adella acknowledged her presence

" Greetings Adella. Tarian. "; Jasmine replied respectfully and Alex bowed before the two elders :" Were these, your summons ?"; Jasmine asked

" Urges… "; Tarian spoke trying to be specific as he tasted their emotions :" We all had a powerful need to come here. "

" Whit your permission, my lord, "; Alex spoke :" , I only followed Jasmine here. She was persistent to come, and I wanted to come along. "

The two elders smiled. Alex was still a bit shy in their presence. Jasmine had some trouble at start, convincing him that she means well, and her siblings were a bit displeased by this. Though it's been more than a century, and the fact that Adella and Tarian left it aside in the start, Alex was never comfortable around them. He still remembered how they did scowl at him, while Jasmine was still trying to seduce him.

" That too is a need, Alex. "; Tarian replied :" But… there is something… something hidden here… "

" My mind was constantly spinning over this place… "; Adella whispered :" In dreams and in waking, I knew I had to come. "; she gazed at Jasmine who climbed on the pedestal with them :" And you too had the same urge. That is… "

" By my fire !"; Tarian bulged and sighed :" Can't you feel him ?"

Adella frowned in misunderstanding and than her eyes widened. Alex felt something, some strange warmness, a feeling of love within the air around him, like he was hugging his parents or something. But also a sense of being small, like being in the presence of something big and breath taking. Jasmine was shocked, gazing around, trying to see trough the thick shades :

" Could it be… ?"; she whispered :" … after so long… "

" How long ?"; a voice came to them from amidst the pillars

At once the three elders fell on their right knees and dropped their sights on the marble floor in front of them. Alex didn't know why, but he knew they had a good reason, so he did it as well.

" Six hundred… "; Jasmine spoke

" … and fifty years… "; Tarian added

" … and thirty four days. "; Adella concluded :" Give or take. "

The same voice released an instant chuckle :

" Oh, come now. "; he spoke :" Where are they ? Those brash younglings who never knew how to kneel ?"

" We've grown old. "; Adella whispered

" Old ?"; the voice asked :" Is that the word ? What words would you use to describe us than ?"

" The oldest. "; Jasmine sighed

The three razed their sights, seeking amidst the pillars with a certain sense of eager.

" Fitting. "; the voice responded and his shadow formed amidst the columns :" Yes, gaze upon the cruelty. Time has shown no mercy towards your sire… "

The four razed their gaze and observed the speaker. Kain emerged to their sight, unraveling the wail of impenetrable darkness. And as they beheld him, they sighed slightly, but other than that, they gave into no shock. They knew what to expect as soon as they've recognized him, and his wings were a revelation for which they've already had a set place within them. Alex on the other hand, could only bulge while his lower jaw shivered in amazement and fear. It was indeed Kain. It had to be. Such a monster, and worse yet, a sight into his own future. What kind of a being was he to become in his distant evolution ?

" You have indeed grown. "; Kain spoke :" We sense your age, your rises and falls… and very little death in your lonely past. "

The overlord gestured them to stand up and they did, not taking their sight off of him. A warm smile on his face seemed to infect the three elders and after a moment they were in his arms.

" Oh Kain… sire… "; Tarian spoke :" So long… "

Kain released his hug and gazed with an examining stare at confused Alex. Jasmine cleared her throat and taking him by the hand she brought him before her sire :

" This is Alex Telban, the one who holds my heart. "

The younger still didn't know what to say or how to act. He just nodded and spoke insecurely :

" I am… honored… by your presence… My lord… "

Kain frowned a bit and than burst in a swift laughter :

" Amusing. "; Jasmine smiled at these words :" We like him. You've seemed to have bean making mostly the right choices after all. "

" You doubted ?"; Adella asked

He glanced at the pillars, as if trying to catch their top :

" Kain died in the world of your failure, to be reborn in the world of your success. "; he looked back on them. They were a bit confused, but than again they always were, when he was around :" But memories fade… Come ; tell of what has come to pass. "

* * *

Adella, Tarian and Jasmine were overjoyed, competing for their rumbling to Kain of all the things that were in his absence. Humans have accepted Jasmine as an equal member of their council, an ambassador of the three houses, though she would always have to regain their trust when ever someone new would come into the position. It was tiring but she would press on none the less, for her Zatarra were worth it. The humans had a hard time in their short life age, accepting someone like her, always asking about the dark gift and the eternal life. Most of them wanted to live forever but she was very selective about the expanding of her house as well as her siblings. The Leiman treaty ensured that, and there was still enough disliking for the blood-thirst to be generally left alone, concerning that issue. Her work was priceless in the relations and her advices helped the human consciousness evolve beyond the bonds of their dark ages.

Tarian and Adella were mostly busy with each other and the three houses. It was their duty to ensure the secrecy and erase all traces of their existence. They mostly fed on Servants, humans whose minds they've shrouded by hypnotic spells. The Servants were one of the points in the treaty. They were homeless, criminals, or other hopeless people with no cause, now given a new purpose, to bleed for the taste of their masters. A Servant had a deep devotion for his vampire lord and was treated as a possession of the house, a beloved pet. To kill a Servant while feeding, issued a punishment of a 50 years imprisonment, since they were loyal and caring humans, taking care of them during day time.

Of course, the predatory nature of a vampire craved the hunt every now and than. Each of them was obliged to report any such activity to the NUC superiors. It was Adella's and Tarian's duty to ensure that it does not spill into the public. Only a small number of human lords knew of the vampire existence, and in return, the vampires gave them their aid in various crises situations, advices and all necessary help they would need. It was the core of the Leiman treaty.

" … The humans have developed so much in your absence, Sire. "; Jasmine was explaining to Kain who was sitting at the edge of the pillar's pedestal :" Wars have bean rooted out, disease, hunger… They are so curious, always asking how and why, and a simple because is never a satisfying answer. "

" Their consciousness evolved. "; Adella said :" They are sharp, intelligent, and their persistence and precision earned them great achievements. They are still a bit distrustful to us, but curiosity is their driving urge, now more than ever. "

" And now that you have come back, "; Tarain stated :" we must perform a Sonissym, the festivity of return. "

Kain frowned at him, questioning, and Jasmine cut in :

" It is a celebration in the honor of awakenings. We rejoice our emerging trough cocoons, stronger and evolved, and most of all our reunion with our family. "

" All the Houses will gather here. "; Adella joined :" They all want to meet you. "

" We don't do parties. "; Kain replied in his grumpy manner

" But it is our tradition. "; Jasmine protested :" Surely you won't deny our children the sight of their Patriarch ?"

Kain closed his eyes and grumbled something quietly :

" You are all deserving… "; he said :" Throw your little party. "; and than to him self :" It can't be much worse than what we've endured thus far. "

They laughed and immediately begun to make preparations.

" Jasmine, invite the humans. "; Adella spoke :" I will start decorating the pillars and set the stages, and Alex, you bring the Zatarra house. "

" I will summon our houses, My angel of the night. "; Tarian kissed her hand and dispersed into bats. Something as important as this warranted more than a whisper for a summon

" The humans are to be invited ?"; Kain asked a bit surprised

" But of course !"; Adella spoke :" Oh, come now ! They should meet you as well. It will be a very important event, and they must know of your return. Now ; the refreshment should go there and the music… "

Kain just closed his eyes, unable to listen any more. He and Raziel seemed to be destined for a glass case in a museum, or worse yet, to be entertainers for a bunch of ogling children. It will be more than humiliating. As if decorating the pillars was not ridiculous enough idea. But when he was given a second of privacy, he whispered back to the hilt :

" I'll see to get us out after an hour. "

" _Can you make it half ?"_

* * *

It was eleven PM and the high council was in session. The governing building of NUC in Meridian held a big round room with rounded wooden desks, placed around in rows. Viewed from above, it would seem like a big target. The floor was in red carpet and the ceiling held an advanced light of energy streams, bended in a thick spiral over the whole surface. Closest to the center were the desks of Grand Marshal Xeran Ethalack and higher regents and further away were lesser ranks and generals.

Xeran was a strong man and a cunning political leader. Sixty years old, he was at the peek of his success. Dark brown hair with gray templates and a few more touches of gray was neatly combed backwards to reach his neck, and a thin silvery half ring connected to his ears was holding it back. He was in a standard purple uniform, completed with his medals and the crest of the Grand Marshal, hanging around his neck on a broad strip of red silk. It was a gold medallion in a shape of a sun with the words of NUC oath engraved on the back, and also powerful protective magic forged into the object. Magic was not suppressed by technology.

Just in the middle of in session, a gust of wind blew the large glass entrance dour open and a big brown bat flapped its wings to the center of the floor. The sudden act brought a commotion amongst the human lords, but they knew who it was. With a small red flash, Jasmine formed in the center and bowed before them :

" Forgive my brash intrusion, my… "

" Lady Jasmine !"; Grand Marshal Xeran spoke with rebuke :" You should know your manners better ! What is the meaning of this outburst ?"

" I have the news of utmost importance, Grand Marshal. It couldn't wait. "

" Very well. "; he said, knowing full well of the urgency, judging by her entrance. They knew her well enough to recognize the importance of her news, and such a rush, must be provoked by something big :" But for bypassing the appropriate procedures, you may find your self demoted. "

" Please, accept sincerest apologies for my heist, but the news I bring could not wait ; My sire has returned !"

A murmur boiled throughout the entire room and grand marshal had to still them all by the ringing of his electric bell :

" Quiet down !"; he said and than to Jasmine :" You have seen him ?"

" Yes, Grand Marshal. "; she said :" And the three houses are extending our invitation to you. Tonight, at the great pillars, we celebrate his Sonissym. We will be honored by your presence and all those you bring along. I ask to be excused now. We still have much to do. "

Grand Marshal Xeran nodded, trying to keep his calm, and once she bowed, Jasmine got out the way she came. It actually soothed the humans to have her gone, so they could figure out what to do now. Jasmine knew that too, but it was inconsequential. She just wanted to get back to her sire. It was too long since he went to sleep and she valued every second in his company. She just hoped that Alex will accept him as well. The poor darling was completely beside him self. In one moment, Jasmine thought that his eyes would fall out by the intense widening and bulging. The thought made her heart laugh and she flapped her wings as fast as she could.

* * *

The moon was high and the stars plentiful. Magic lights were dancing around the sight and melodic tones of fairy music were melting throughout the plane. Powers of the Zatarra house cleared the thick bushes and covered the earth with short grass and flowers, making it into a beautiful dance podium and the Tergetti prepared a colorful firework that would ignite the night every few minutes. Sumnaly made an effort with the lighting and illusions for decoration of the scene with special effects, and decoration of pillars with glowing spirals that streamed up and down the columns. Numerous tables in white cloth, with blood stocks and refreshments more suitable for humans were scattered around and the creatures would feast and enjoy the taste, giving into celebration. Servants, dressed in white were moving amidst them, tending to increase the comfort of their masters as best as they could and also, there were chairs for some of them who would be tired or recently blood drained.

At the hill top from which they observed the festivity, Grand Marshal and his regents, bearing gifts for the new comer, stood and took a look at the scene. An escort of their security staff was with them, a small band of armed bodyguards, not too large to be considered insulting for their hosts.

Grand Marshal Xeran wore a formal type of pale uniform with a gilded neck and golden strips for edges. Decorations hung under his right shoulder and the ends of his coat were reaching his shins. Black trousers and a clean white shirt with laces made him seem most influential, and of course the crest of Grand Marshals was still residing on his chest.

General Sevros Tensun was the most familiar with the number of vampires and their names, and after evaluating them, he stated :

" I recon there are all 250 of them present, sir. I don't see Kain, but he's about to make an entrance by the customs of the festival. "

Grand Marshal nodded and sighed :

" All right… Let's go in and say hi. "

It was just the short slope down the hill, and they all followed the Grand Marshal's example. As soon as they've descended to the dance ground, the vampires opened up, letting them mingle amongst them. The creatures were ecstatic, gently gliding and swaying to the lullaby tones, like in a trance of passion, though giving the arrivals their due by respectful bows. Human lords and their security swiftly scattered around, even some vampires offered them a dance or perhaps something more. One such approached Grand Marshal :

" Why, ser Grand Marshal, "; she spoke teasingly :" aren't you all dressed up tonight ? Such a fine looks just blows me away. "

" Forgive me… Eshida Tergetti, right ?"; he asked and she nodded with a smile

She was in a dark dress, the color of brown smoke, with red flames at the bases and sleeves. It was exposing her bosom a bit more than proper, but she's always had that expository style. Her skin was almost like humans though more pale and her eyes were golden. Crimson hair was falling around her head in many thin brides with a white pearl on the end of each, and her big red lips were stretched in a smile, exposing her fangs. She was one of the younger turned, about 70 years ago, but still almost twice older than him.

" You remember me. "; she giggled joyfully

" Ah, my memory is cursed, when I managed to slip you out of my mind. "

She giggled again and stepped a bit closer, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable :

" Loosen up, dear sir. Tonight we celebrate. "

" And tomorrow… ?"; he asked with a shrewd look

" So, that's what this is all about ?"; she asked :" You fear that he'll lead us against you ?"

" Wouldn't you, in my place ?"; he loosened his smile

" Of course, dear sir. "; she laughed and came even closer until he could feel her breath on his ear :" But I wouldn't have the courage to be so frank… "; and than whispered :" Perhaps we could share some time together tonight. You'd be surprised how gifted I am in meters of pleasure. "

Anyone else would get insecure, but the humans didn't elect anyone else. Xeran was a stubborn and a firm man. He knew clearly what he wants and what he doesn't want, and there newer was much compromises with him. In Eshida's case, he definitely didn't want to give her a chance to compromise his position in NUC by such a relationship, even for a night. A relationship with a vampire couldn't get very far without becoming one, save for some touching and blood-draining, and he wasn't about to engage in that ether. So, putting on his sad look, he cleared his throat and spoke :

" Some other time, my lady… "; he gently took her cold bare shoulders, removing her from his chest :" …but I appreciate the offer. "

She smiled :

" But a dance, you still owe me… and I'll collect later tonight. Until than, dear sir… "; she gave him a wink. Than suddenly her eyes widened. Turning around she sighed :" Ah, "; she spoke :" It is time !"

In a few minutes, Adella, Tarian and Jasmine stepped to the pillar's pedestal. The music quieted and all the attention was directed to them.

" Alone and lacking we were of our family. "; Adella spoke clear and loud :" But no more !"

" No more !"; the vampires replied simultaneously

" The sleep has passed and the clouds cleared away. "; Tarian spoke :" And our lost have found their path !"

" Te path back to us !"; the vampires replied

" Moon and stars, pillars and blood, and Mother night with arms so sweet "; Jasmine razed her voice :" Send us the one whom we have longed for, so ! Come to us Kain, father of us all !"

" Come to us !"; Adella and Tatian joined and all of them rose their arms to the sky

" Come to us ! Come to us ! Come to us ! Come to us ! Come to us !... "; the vampires chanted and the human lords frowned in anticipation

Kain actually considered a thought of not showing up. But it would be most improper. They were his children after all, and he couldn't do that to them. So he swallowed his distaste and cast a spell. A white flash bloomed for an instant amongst the three elders in the center of the pedestal, and he unwrapped his wings, closing them behind his back, gazing across the crowd. Sighs of both amazement and shocks passed trough the audience. He felt their feelings ; envy and horror, fear and joy. They were such a bunch of confused children he almost envisioned them as new-bourns. Most of them saw him before his slumber, and those that were reborn after had seen pictures and descriptions, but still his presence was a completely different meter.

He gave them his warmness and fatherly comfort, unleashing his feelings of pride and satisfaction, and they all began to enjoy the sense of being nurtured by their Sire. It was more than a parent's love, it was a powerful sensation which ignited and burned warm and soothing within their hearts, nurturing their spirits in feathery arms of his calmness. Most of them have never felt that, and those younger almost fell asleep like tucked-in babies. The humans tried their best to conceal their gasps, as the vampires around started to act dazed and drunk with satisfaction. Fortunately, their sighs were well concealed within a mixture of others. For a few moments, silence took root, and than Kain loosened his spirit hug, leading his three first amidst those younger as if one of them. Their equal. The tension instantly loosened and the music restarted. Lines started to form. All wanted to exchange a word or two with their Overlord, which he tended to endure the best he could.

The night went on, with almost all attention directed at the awakened Overlord. Uninterested, Kain would share a few advices to each of his children, but would mostly listen, giving an image of wisdom. At one point, Jasmine and Adella asked him to dance and they led the next waltz, shifting, like long ago when they were only fledglings. After that, all wanted to dance with him, and he practically 'had' to take interest in a certain machine, set on the blood tables.

" It is a filter. "; Jasmine explained :" a gift from the humans. The vitae are being purified of much taints by silver dust, and… Well see for your self. "

A Servant girl gracefully filled a goblet and offered it to him with a bow. At the first taste, Kain didn't know that a human blood could be so sweet. He tasted other more powerful essences in his long life, but for that of a human, the blood was extraordinary. Pooling up a chair, he sat there like in a bar and started to sip glass after glass, slowly and silently. He was distant and lost within his thoughts and his offspring gave him some privacy with him self. Jasmine joined Adella and Tarian somewhere at the back where they observed him.

" He's feeling helpless… "; Tarian whispered :" Used up. Like he has no more purpose… "; he looked at them :" No, I can't sense his emotions, but it is obvious. "

" We should give him time. "; Adella spoke :" He must rediscover peace on his own. "

And than Grand Marshal Xeran approached and engaged in a conversation with their Sire. Throughout the whole evening, Kain was blank and uninterested, but now, talking with a human, he seemed different. Like he suddenly took interest in the Grand Marshal. Though a bit surprised by this, his three first, chuckled a bit, before turning back to their siblings and resuming the party.

* * *

" Is this seat taken ?"

Kain turned his head in the direction of the speaker. It was an elderly human in a pale formal uniform, made for festivities. Lush brown hair with a bit of gray, was falling back to his neck, suspended by a thin silver half-band, and a big gold sun-shaped medallion, radiating with magic, was completing his outfit. Kain didn't need to look at him to be aware of him, but it was polite. He already knew much of the human, just by a glance, and he rose a corner of his lip a bit :

" Brave of you. "; he spoke and turned back to his cup :" But you are wasting your time. Words won't make any difference to your judgment. "

" Perhaps, perhaps. "; Xeran spoke and took a seat near the vampire, addressing the Servant :" I'll have a brandy. Something a bit older, if you have it. "; the girl bowed and went for the storage as Xeran spoke behind her back :" She's nice now. When she's not smuggling bio toxins. "

" There has bean too many wars already, Grand Marshal. "; Kain spoke in his grumpy fashion

" I'm glad you see it that way. "; he said :" What I don't understand is your current attitude. You kind of stick out, if you know what I mean. "

Kain laughed a bit, taking a tighter grip of his goblet :

" You address one who killed him self, and yet here we are. Kain is a Phoenix, a weapon ! What use is a weapon in ages of peace ?"

" No use what so ever. "; Xeran spoke and took a glass the Servant girl brought him :" … in ages of peace. "

" What do you do, "; he asked :" with your bombs and other death-wards when they linger around unused ?"

" We store them for another time. "; Xeran took his brandy and sipped it. It was just right :" There is always another time. "

" Yes. There is. "; Kain smiled :" Dark ages are bound to return and the need will come again for the soul reaver and Kain. But in the mean time, what need is there for frost at spring ?"

Xeran observed him. He was a lonely, tired, old beast who thought he has nothing but power. For an instant he could have swore he was pitting the vampire.

" You just have to find another reason to live. "; he spoke :" There is much more to life than battles. "

Not taking his eyes off his goblet, Kain laughed louder, bitter :

" Why, you think you are a teacher in this tale ! What advice could you possibly offer, mortal ?"

Xeran sighed a bit annoyed :

" Mortal, and proud of it. Most people are idiots for wanting the dark gift. "

" And those that don't want it, should get it. "; Kain smiled :"What a bitter irony. "

" Take a look, Kain. "; Xeran said to him softly :" Take a look at your offspring. Don't tell me you have no fatherly instinct. Family is as good reason as any. "

Kain met his gaze :

" A father ?"

" Two daughters. "; Xeran nodded :" If I was in a middle of a battle and all was up to me, I would still go back to my girls to chase away their nightmares with a hug. "

Nightmares ? Kain frowned at that, looking away for a moment, and than he laughed out loud, happy and amused. All the attention was again upon him for a moment before averting once more for the sake of his comfort. Kain quieted him self and gazed at the human next to him :

" A few of you were able to amuse us like that. "; he smiled cunning :" Very well. We'll grant you our service. Ask what you will and you shall receive. "

" What I will ?"; Xeran widened his eyes a bit

Kain looked at him shrewdly :

" We have some power, rest assured. Your requests aren't beyond our abilities to grant. "

" Because you find me amusing ?"

" Because… we're crazy. Because we're in the mood. Because we can. Because we don't care. At this point, anything is possible. "

" The continuing honoring of the Leiman Treaty ?"

Kain burst in laughs again and his face fell on a table. Banging his fist on the board, all the glass on the desk got toppled down, and the wood beneath his falling fist cracked and broke, but he didn't notice. Xeran had to take the glass with his brandy, not to get it over his cloths, and Kain addressed him again :

" Human, you were offered a favor from a higher being, perhaps a fulfillment of your heart's desires ! And you ask something as simple as that ?"

" I would hardly call a war to extinction, simple, vampire. "; Xeran replied strongly

" But of course it is. Extinction, end, death, what is more natural, more simple than that ? Like the very nature of yes and no. "; Xeran bulged at this, but Kain spoke :" Oh, you needn't fear us, Grand Marshal ! We made the document and signed it. Our word is irrevocable. Something else ?"

" So, you'll grant me a whish ?"

" If it's within our… humble… power to grant. "

Xeran raised his eyebrows. Kain's favor. People want things all the time and there was no heart without desires. But to have the wildest one, achieved, was like a fable. Finally he shook his head and spoke :

" I think I'll save that for later. "

" Wise of you, human. "; Kain smiled :" Most people would rush recklessly, without even considering. Few would consider for a day, lesser few, longer. And the wisest are those who recognize the need when it is actually there, and only then ask for such a gift. "

" In the mean time, I'll wish for another brandy. "; Xeran gestured to a Servant-bartender and he brought a bottle :" What should we toast to ?"

Kain rose his cup :

" To a special lady… who could have bean Kain's queen. "

" Really ? Anyone I know ?"

" Be thankful that you don't. "; he spat a laugh before draining the goblet, and Xeran pored the brandy down his throat.

* * *

Lazaruss :"_ I'll ad one more chapter for the end, and after that I'm trough with POR. I think I'll write something new… But first, to complete my Megas XLR fanfiction and my exames..._


	12. Truly free

Lazaruss :" _The final chapter and the end of it all. Sorry about delay, and the lack of lyrics, but I had no time… Here you go, and good riddance !_"

* * *

Dawn was less than two hours away. Humans have departed, and the Servants were starting to remove the tables, cups and other spent artifacts. Vampires were gone as well. The night was tiresome, and a day of rest and comfort would do most of them good. Up until now, Kain was hardly enjoying or hanging around, rather than keeping to his lonely side. He did speak to all of them, giving them advices for the future, and receiving their courtesy, but to him it was more a formality. A behavior his offspring acknowledged, and didn't hold against him. After all he was Kain. And than he changed that.

Adella left with Tarian to the darkness of their private quarters, but before Jasmine and Alex could follow their example, he came to their presence, almost startling them :

" Jasmine, "; he said :" we would have a word with Alex. "

She looked at her husband. He was just as puzzled, and a bit frightened. Almost like he didn't want to face him alone, perhaps because he was still largely human in person. Most humans believed Kain to be the greatest evil ever in recorded history, so much, that mothers have ceased naming their sons by that name. Alex had strong principles and did not change his mind lightly.

So, smiling shrewdly, Jasmine just gave Alex a nod, before departing. Like with her, he'll have to learn on his own and get to know Kain before he changes his view.

" You needn't be so thence, child. "; Kain spoke tending to sound less dry than usual :" Just a conversation, on your way home. Nothing more. "

Alex tried not to swallow, nor to look nervous, but at this point it was the hardest thing in the world. His overlord turned and led him to the horses. Though Nosgoth had developed many advanced methods of travel, riding a horse was a rediscovered enjoyment, and it swiftly got back in fashion. Alex' horse was a beautiful black gelding, with high cheekbones and shining hair. Triumph did Alex call it. It was already saddled and waiting.

The servants were still removing the remnants of the celebration, as Kain and Alex departed, Alex in the saddle and Kain leading the horse by the reins. It was a bit unpleasant. After all Alex could ride and didn't need anyone to guide his horse, but he kept it to him self. For some reason, Kain wanted to guide the horse as he was pacing by his side.

Zatarra sanctuary was far to the east, and the road there was mostly covered in grass and bordered with woods. The slightly hilled terrain seemed like a perfect isolated place, where wild nature was left to flourish unchecked. As night was about to withdrawn, the first nightly creatures started to retire back into their dens and holes, fleeing before the morning light. Crickets were quieting down, fireflies became scarce, and what little of each remained was scattering away before their passing.

But the beauty of nature had no impact on Alex this time. Not now when he felt like being under a microscope. Kain never tossed a glance at hi direction, but somehow, Alex thought he constantly had his eyes on him. At one point he tried to reverse the situation, focusing his attention and what ever senses he possessed on Kain, but the more he studied him the more did he have the feeling like an ant studying an elephant. It made him even more uncomfortable.

They were well on their way, when Kain broke the long silence :

" You don't trust us. "

It was not a question. Alex cleared his throat :

" I'm… sorry if that offends you. "; he said

" It doesn't. "

Silence retained again for a moment or two, before Alex continued :

" It's just that… you have a reputation. "

" A reputation… "; Kain sighed :" A reminder, not to be forgotten. Oh, how they hurt… memories. Red-hot pokers stabbed deep. The earth was watered with tears, and the rivers filthy with flesh. Laughter was erased from people's faces, and hope was scattered on winds of our rage uniting them all under a banner of woe. Not even death was a relief, and the sole choice was submission or suffering. "

A stab of guilt seemed to spread around him and for an instant Alex felt it. The air seemed to became more cold than it actually was, forcing him to shiver :

" Why are you telling me this ?"

" It is our driving urge. "; Kain sighed again :" Bitter poisons are the fuel which powers our heart and makes it pump. To truly understand us, you must understand the cause of us. "

" But why did you select me ? I mean, there are others you could reveal your self to. Someone older and more understanding. Lady Adella, or… "

" Because Jasmine selected you. "; their eyes finally met :" You know her better than perhaps any one. Tell us of her. "

His voice wasn't commanding, but it didn't have to be. A smallest hint of order in the back was more than enough for Alex. He didn't want Kain to develop some inappropriate plans for Jasmine's future but he definitely had no choice in the meter. So he went on about how they met, and everything that happened in her life since. He didn't know whether it was what Kain wanted to hear, but he seemed to be listening closely. Finally he spoke :

" Would you see her burdened more than she is, at the cost of a greater good ?"

Alex gave a start. This wasn't going to his liking :

" What… what greater good ?"

Kain seemed to be considering :

" It doesn't meter. "; he spoke :" It is a far to heavy and dangerous duty, though she is more than worthy. She does not deserve such faith. If it is within our power, we'll try to protect her from it. "; he met Alex' gaze again :" Do not mention this to her. "

Alex almost shivered in an instant rage that caught his heart. He had no secrets before Jasmine, and he had no intention of having them. Despite what Kain says.

" With all due respect… "; he started angry

Silence took hold again. Kain's eyes seemed like gateways into purest white fires. The glare he gave was enough to tear the heart out of stone. Alex gulped as he lowered his sight. Disobedience could be expensive in this conversation. He was not used to such a strict order of command. Sires and fledglings had no peculiar status in the three houses, except for a teacher and a pupil relationship, they tended to hold. But there were no orders or forcing, only recommendations and advices. Kain was a hard and demanding master at best. His tolerance was very low and his patience limited. Instant compliance was what he expected, with no questions asked, or one would arouse his anger, something most unpopular.

" We see… "; Kain said :" …that you are much like her in many ways. "

His gaze seemed to soften and he turned, leading them on. Alex loosened up. Close as he was to ticking him off, he was still set in his principles :

" With all due respect, I won't hide anything from her. "

" Would you say that she is overjoyed ?"; Kain just asked as if he changed the subject

" Well… yes. "; Alex frowned

" So much that she'll blindly accept anything we intend for her ?"; he gazed back at him :" If she asks, we won't be able to deny her. "

The point was obvious.

" I won't tell her. "; Alex sighed

And than he got wondering. During this conversation, Kain scared him, intrigued him, manipulated him, and made him hold his wife in the dark of something he didn't even know what it was.

" What is this grater duty you have in mind ?"; he asked

Kain went silent for a while.

" The Second of the Nine. "

" I don't understand. "

" You are not suppose to. What meters is that she doesn't get that burden. At least not yet. Our greatest gift to our loving daughter. "

They went on in silence again. Dawn was already cracking over the trees on the horizon bathing the sky in orange. In the end, it wasn't what Alex expected. Kain wasn't what he expected. But still, he was on edge around him, tending not to be caught by surprise. Finally, as they were a good few miles off the pillars, Kain released the rains of the gelding and spread his wings :

" We'll meat them tonight, but not you. "; he spoke to him :" Jasmine will come on her own. "

" But… "

" There is a limit to our tolerance, Alex. "; he growled at him as he separated from the ground :" Adella, Tarian and Jasmine will come to us alone !"

It was too much. Alex wanted to protest. He wanted to shout, to rage. Instead he just dropped his head and nodded surprising him self. Without a word he gave his consent, even though every alarm bell he could name was going crazy in his head. There was something wrong with that. He felt it wrong. Tonight was suppose to be painful.

Afraid ? Was he afraid of this… Kain ? Was he thinking that he will harm him or Jasmine ? Or their house or others for that meter ? The truth was he didn't know what Kain will do and that made him very frightened. Swallowing hard he shouted after him, just as he was reaching for the sky :

" What will you do ? What do you want ? What will you do to them tonight ?"

Kain stopped in his flight. He hovered there a while and than glided down before him. He was now evaluating him more closely, forcing Alex to tuck him self into his coat.

" You want to know, child ?"; he asked :" The present alone is heavy enough and trough our eyes, ten times as much ! Not to mention of the past and the future. Do you really want to see all that we see ?"

" Will you hurt them ?"; Alex whispered

They were both silent for a moment

" Yes. "; Kain spoke

" Why ?"

" Because we love them… What ever it means to us at this point, we love you all. You are our offspring, the blood of our blood. "

" I'm not your… "; Alex started and swallowed the rest. He couldn't deny the bond between him and his Overlord. Though he'd like to :" I want to know… what will you do to them. "

There was no backing away in Alex' eyes. He glared straight at this ancient being with a heart purged of life and a mind pure of all instincts.

" Rob them… of their sire. "; Kain spoke and within seconds vanished in the clouds

* * *

The clock in the tombs was hitting the bell. A new detail they found upon their arrival. Clean and penetrating gongs rippled trough the shadow and the skeletal crypts vibrated on it. The three elders paced slow and steady towards Kain's living quarters in his mausoleum. Before tonight, the edifice was sealed and empty, kept undisturbed for hundreds of years and now torches burned on the walls, his presence whispered of welcomes and their footsteps were tearing the ancient slumber of local remains. After he was gone, they have made sure this place endured as it was, no meter what it takes, closing all the lids and cracks and preserving everything intact. A memorial to their sire.

But though they walked calm, there was great unease within them. They were old enough to know the taste of what lies ahead, and though there was hope that things will turn up well, it was more the fear of the inevitable that guided their heart beets. Something was about to happen, something that was not going to be pleasant for…

His scream brought up the worse. All the tranquility shattered like crystal dust and with big eyes and bare fangs they rushed to Kain's aid. His scream rose again, weaker and thunders cracked outside trough the clear night, rising the wind along with his roar. The very land was crying along with him, a testament of a most horrid act. But once they broke in the big room, the sight froze them in their tracks.

Kain's personal quarters, the place he was berried once long ago, longer than recorded history could recall, perhaps longer than time it self. A dark and moldy place, high in its walls and toned in green and brown with a carpet of crumbled bones and a bare trace of anything human. The tapestry of their sire as a white knight in his past life has all but faded and decomposed, under dust and spider webs, but its threads still held together just like Kain's memory. The book pedestal at which he'd occasionally read, was toppled down, his white marble desk and coffin were all cracked and crumbled, and clouds of rushing sand and ash, aroused by the act still danced close to the floor.

Overcoming her self as fast as she could, Adella slowly bended down and picked up the long blood-stained bone.

" …why… ?"; she asked with tears in her big eyes

Thorns that emerged trough the leather and skin sunk into her palms as she squeezed over it, but she didn't care. Another similar bone lied next to her feet. Tarian gulped and Jasmine restrained from making any sudden move. She approached her sire and kneeled on the floor beside him, taking his head in her arms. He was smiling and sobbing, with golden tears running down his wrinkled face and than he seemed more old than they ever saw him. Blood of his vanes was merging with the shattered bones and instead of wings, two large peaces of crimson-stained brown leather were rumpling like sheets of cloth beneath him.

He ripped them out. One and than the other. The soul reaver was stabbed in the ground at the center of the room with its hollow eyes watching and seeing everything. Kain was barely breathing or moving. It was not the lack of strength, nor illness nor weakness. It was something deep down which could not be removed, nor ignored. It was a scar which finally faded and the realization was more powerful than anything any enemy could do, rendering him helpless like a child. But the child did whisper.

" …Do you know what it's like to hate as I have hated… to rage as I have raged and to burn… oh to burn with each second of each day… for so long… "; they all gathered around him just to be close. They could find no words as they were kneeling there motionless watching and listening :" … I've lived only for my enemies… My life was their existence, a price I wanted, I demanded for what was done to me… but even they were like I am and the more I despised them… the more I came to realize that venom is what I have become as well… Them and us… a flesh of fear, bent only on our battle… "

" What are you talking about ?"; Tarian shouted trough tears and pain :" You don't have to punish your self any more ! You have redeemed !"

" Not before tonight… "; Kain whispered and his tears appeared to have run out, but he still seemed… fragile :" Tonight I was. Guilt has dried out… My chains have fallen… A monster designed by the Hylden… just as they too were designed into monsters… But tonight I am at last… f… free… I am free… "

" Why your wings… ?"; Jasmine whispered :" They were so beautiful… "

" Yes… They were… beautiful… beautiful… But also hideous… They were Raziel's gift, not mine… I hated. It was all I knew how to do… I ripped them off his back and cast him away… infecting him with hate… I hated and spread the hate for hate was what I was… what I am… what I'll always be… "

He slowly got up to a sitting position looking at the torn and broken bones. They were in Adella's hands. She was holding them like a relic, hugging them on her chest ignorant of the blood staining her dress. Fat roots of the supporting bones now leaking with blood ware still braking out of his back, but now about a half a foot long with a few white thorns and still a part of the leather that was once stretching over them.

" I sacrificed my gift for the gift of freedom. "; Kain said with a strange joy :" The price is paid in full. "

" _It is. "_

They all turned to the reaver, stabbed in the rocky floor. It was cutting light it self with its sharpness and the shadow fell from it in all possible directions :

" _At last you have earned your redemption, father. At last you have become me. "_

Kain stood up and came to it, placing his hand on the hilt. Without a word he kneeled before it and hugged it as if he was hugging a person :

" Thank you… "; he muttered, and than placing it on his back, he faced his three children :" We have one final gift for you… "

At his gesture a wooden box hovered from the shades and glided before their feet. Clicking open, it revealed the ancient rolls of paper, scripts who seemed as old as he, but remarkably preserved by his will and power.

" Our most prized possession, both Kain's and Raziel's. A gift of a new world which must not remain undiscovered. "

Unrolling one script, Adella read out loud :

" Naryah ?"; she didn't know how she managed to reed it. This text was on an unfamiliar language and yet she could tell every word or a sign, but it was the least of her worries at the present

" The root of the world… "; Kain said :" The place where it all begun… The place we will now depart to… "

Shocked, they rose their sight at him :

" No… "; Jasmine whispered at the brink of tears :" Don't leave us again… "

" The time will come when there will be need of us once more, but that time has yet to come… "

" You've… just returned…"; Tarian whimpered :" and you are leaving us again ?"

" Half of us that is Kain… can not… endure in this world, no more than ice in the world of flame. We would loose our self before the need would ask, and that need we dare not face alone… "

" Don't !"; Adella spoke shaken :" We can… "

" But… I … can't. "; Kain spoke strongly grinding his teeth :" It is a shame to be so weak but a lie won't make it go away ! We HAVE to endure ! We have to depart… amongst the creator's dreams. It is the only way… "

Adella sighed, and got calm, though tears were running over her face. Dropping the wing-bones on the floor she came and hugged him. He hugged her back and than she bowed her head and kissed his hand. As she stepped back, Tarian came and did the same, and than Jasmine. All three backed away with the unshed tears making their eyes filled with diamonds.

Kain sat on the floor crossing his legs and placing his palms on his knees. Closing his eyes and with the reaver safely lied over his legs and knees, firmly protected by his claws, he stopped his breathing. As simple as that. He gave no more sign. His skin changed color becoming gray and hard, even his clothes and the soul reaver slowly departed beneath the stone. The two of them became a statue, made in gray metallic marble with a few hints of greenish vanes that would not sub come to this transformation. At last Kain and Raziel were at peace.

" We'll se you on the other side… "; Adella whispered.

And the three of them took their sire's legacy, taking his gifts and his stone body away and leaving forever the empty tomb to stand as long as time would allow. And they hid him where he would await his time and where a need would come to bring him back amongst them, with his mighty sword and the will that was never, ever, broken…

* * *

Lazarus : _The end._


End file.
